


I Am Just A Line Without A Hook

by mint_mochis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But they don’t, Childhood Friends, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Getting Back Together, I don’t think this will be much of a slow burn, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miya Atsumu is canonly beefy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Relationship(s), Pining Miya Atsumu, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Please save Atsumu from Sakusa’s siblings, Protective Miya Atsumu, SakuAtsu hate each other, Sakuatsu used to date in highschool, Sakusa Kiyoomi Needs a Hug, Sakusa Kiyoomi’s siblings, Spoiler: They hate Atsumu, Weddings, jelousy, you already know they’re in love without them knowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_mochis/pseuds/mint_mochis
Summary: The panicked expressions Akaashi and Bokuto exchanged only made Kiyoomi sigh tiredly and shake his head. “Seriously, ‘Samu, can you believe what these two said about your food?” His words disappeared on the tip of his tongue as his breath seemed to be punched from his lungs.His eyes widened while his complaining halted instantly, staring at the body in front of him who seemed just as shocked by seeing him.“Omi-kun?” Atsumu stared back at him with an appalled expression, his thick eyebrows pinched together with wide disbelieved eyes.(Or: in which Atsumu and Sakusa have to act as if they’re dating to make their friends and fans happy. Problem is, they dated before in high school and it wasn’t a happy breakup, and they still don’t get along. Now they have to keep up with lying, though a lot will change during their trip to Florida for Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s wedding.Surprise.They now have to share a bed.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you find this story, I’m a bit surprised and hope you enjoy. It’s my first fanfic here and it’s a struggle uploading things here haha, but I promise I’m not that bad. Thanks for at least trying to read my story, and please be advised that Bokuto, Akaashi, Atsumu, Osamu and Kiyoomi were childhood friends. Suna came along during high school. The main group were all in Osaka but Kiyoomi left to Tokyo to study but then came back. I’ll explain more along the way.
> 
> Tw:(panic attacks and non consensual make out session)

**( 2018 )**

_¨Yer’ not joking, are ya´ omi? I swear on my restaurant if yer’ joking i will come after ya-¨ ¨I'm really not, samu. I´m getting picked up right now by kou and keiji, so do you mind if i come to your famous ´Onigiri Miya´? It's free for me right?¨ ¨Like hell it is! How dare you have the gall to tell me yer’ in Osaka to try out for Black Jackals after not informing me about it? Me! Yer’ childhood best friend!¨ ¨I´m sorry, who´s twin do you belong to again? Oh yeah, my ex who I ghosted for years that is also in the Black Jackals. Let's not forget I was literally a major scumbag to him when he told me he would stay when i confessed to him after being broken up. If i remember correctly, we left things on good terms but i had to be selfish and run after him in the airport and had the both of us pour our feelings out after months of confusion, anger, sorrow and sadness only to reject him staying with me and say it's better to go our separate ways.¨_

_Kiyoomi´s heartbeat fastened itś pace as the other line went quiet for a few seconds, only for his heart to stutter when Osamu spoke again. ¨So yer’ telling me, just so we're clear, that you haven't even told my twin who is also yer´ childhood friend that yer´ here in osaka? That you´ll be trying out for the same team as him? Just so things won't be awkward?¨ Kiyoomi pursed his lips as he took a step back from the crowd in the airport._

_He craned his neck as he kept a lookout for Akaashi and Bokuto, ¨And what would you say if I in fact didn´t?¨ ¨KIYOOMI!¨ Kiyoomi flinched away from his phone, seeing a couple of heads turn his way from the sudden yell. His face flushed in embarrassment by the sudden attention so he hissed back. ¨Ẅell i can't just message him after ghosting him, samu!¨ ¨Well you can't not message him when yer´ trying out for the same team as him! Yer’ being even more selfish!¨_

_Kiyoomi sighed heavily, maybe this was a bad idea. Bokuto was the one who recommended him to be in the Black Jackals to his captain, and this team was good. Kiyoomi worked hard as a volleyball player, he was a college MVP and when he was younger he had the privilege of saying he was in the 2nd spot of top 3 aces in japan. He wanted to be in the Black Jackals, truly he did, but maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

_¨Kiyoomi, I love ya´ but Atsumu is my brother. He doesn't deserve this, you´ve already hurt him enough.¨ Kiyoomi scrunched his nose as he readjusted his mask, feeling slightly hurt from the comment. The ravenette blinked upwards, his breath slightly hitching at the sudden emotion hitting him. ¨Itś not like I want to hurt him..¨ ¨Well i´m sorry to be the one to tell ya´ this but just by the sheer fact that you didn't tell him that you were trying out is going to mess him up.¨_

_Osamu sighed while Kiyoomi stayed quiet, his left foot tapping against the floor as Osamu spoke up again. ¨Do ya´ at least know where yer´ going to stay?¨ Kiyoomi hummed in affirmation, ¨I´m staying in an apartment close to the teams building.¨ A chuckle sounded from Osamu, making Kiyoomi´s eyebrow arch up in unamusement. ¨Confident you´ll make the team?¨ Kiyoomi allowed himself to smirk behind his face mask, the corner of his eyes crinkling in mirth._

_¨Laugh all you want, I was recommended through the captain and Kou, so i´ve got high chances.¨ ¨Has anyone ever told you confidence looks good on you?¨ ¨I´ve been informed a couple of times.¨ They both laughed for a few moments, a wave of emotion hitting kiyoomi from the sudden nostalgia hitting him. Kiyoomi soon caught the sight of familiar faces from afar, both akaashi and Bokuto looking around with excitement on their faces._

_Kiyoomi tugged down his mask, ¨Hey ´samu, theyŕe here already. I´ll see you in a bit?¨ ¨Yeah, of course. Call me when ya’ arrive here, alright?¨ ¨Of course, bye.¨ ¨Bye.¨ With that, Kiyoomi hung up the call and pocketed his phone. He let his hands cup each side of his mouth as he yelled out for Koutarou and keiji. ¨Kou! Keiji!¨ Bokuto looked like an ecstatic puppy when he heard the familiar voice while Akaashi only laughed._

_They ran towards each other and the next thing they knew, Kiyoomi was being manhandled in the air as Koutarou hugged him, both spinning as they laughed. ¨Omi-Omi! We missed you so much!¨ Kiyoomi laughed as Koutarou set him down with an apologetic grin plastered on his face. “Sorry, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable with my touch Omi-Omi.¨ Kiyoomi waved him off, ¨It's fine, i´ve gotten better with that. You guys get special privileges anyways, we´ve been knowing each other since we were kids, right?_

_Kiyoomi rested his gaze on Keiji, returning his warm smile. ¨Itś nice to see you again, Kiyoomi-san.¨ Kiyoomi dipped his head, chuckling out. ¨You too keiji.¨ They stared at each other until Koutarou hollered out loudly. ¨What´s up with you guys? Hug each other already! Keiji missed you more than any of us!¨ Kiyoomi snorted but complied easily, hugging his other childhood friend close with a happy and satisfied sigh._

_¨It's been so long, Kiyoomi-san...I missed you.¨ Kiyoomi blinked in surprise for a moment before hugging the shorter male back with even more strength and fondness coloring over his face.¨I did too, it certainly took a while to get used to not being around the four people i grew up with.¨ They separated and grinned at each other, letting memories come back to them._

_They spent their time catching up on what they've been up to recently, of course they´ve kept in touch but they just poked at each other for old times sake. Kiyoomi joked about Akaashi being strong enough to tolerate Bokuto in their relationship for years and having Bokuto whine about them ganging up against him._

_¨Both of you are a year younger than me, you know. Give me the respect a true kouhai would give their superior senpai!¨ ¨Huh?¨ Kiyoomi scrunched up his nose as he loaded the back of their car with his luggage while Akaashi shook his head when blowing out a tired sigh through his mouth. ¨You can't ask for respect when knowing us for so long, Bokuto-san. That is not how this works anymore. My respect for you has been gone ever since I witnessed you asking out a plant in place of me-¨ ¨AKAaSHi! I ASKED YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT AGAIN!!¨_

_Kiyoomi hid his mouth with his fist, a smirk taking place on his lips. ¨Seriously? Lame..¨ Koutarou´s face burned red as he flailed his arms helplessly in the air, an embarrassed look on his face. ¨Oh, sorry Koutarou-¨ ¨Shut up, you can say that when you sound sincere!¨ Akaashi smiled warmly, resting a hand on his boyfriend´s toned bicep. ¨Now now, that was when I realized I was in love with you. I do consider that a win worth having.¨ Bokuto brightened up immediately, hugging Keiji close giddily._

_¨I sounded so romantic, didn´t I?¨ ¨Most romantic lines i have ever heard in the world, not once have i witnessed something so romantic.¨ Kiyoomi scrunched his nose in disgust, shutting the trunk shut as he gave them a scrutinized look. ¨Can you guys keep your hands to yourself for one second? You act like you´ll die if youŕe not invading each other´s space every second.¨_

_¨Sounds like someone's a bit touch starved.¨ Bokuto sang out as he wrapped his arms around keiji´s shoulders, resting his chin on the top of his head. Kiyoomi´s eye twitched, a scowl now set as his expression. ¨I´ll survive on the hugs i have just received.¨ ¨Or you can just ask for some, it's okay to just ask.¨ Bokuto added with a softer tone at the last part._

_Kiyoomi´s heart thumped as a flash of hazel eyes holding mirth raced through his mind, the warmth held in them belonging to someone none other than Miya Atsumu._ **_¨As long as i´m here, you won't feel sad, omi-omi!¨_ ** _liar. That was just a stupid promise made between two short sighted kids. ¨Right.¨ Kiyoomi agreed blandly, making sure the look of reassurance was believable to the two of them._

_They got in the car and drove out smoothly, Kiyoomi saying he´ll rest due to his jetlag and horrible pain in his neck. They agreed easily and told him to use a pillow he brought with him, promising to not be loud but Kiyoomi knew better than to believe Bokuto on that one._

_Kiyoomi closed his eyes once he got comfortable in his position, releasing a long breath before letting his body relax and let the stiffness wear off. Osaka. Where they all grew up in. Oh, the home sickness was horrible when he moved away, he instantly missed Akaashi, Bokuto, Osamu and even Atsumu when he moved to his college._

_College. Oh why did he have to think about college at a time where he wanted to relax and rest? An unpleasant memory came running back to him from four years ago, the same one that seemed to ruin his relationship with Osamu a bit, who stuck with him through thick and thin as well as Suna and Akaashi, Bokuto leaving due to being a year older than them and graduating while being scouted by volleyball teams._

_That argument was one that just had to happen, but there was no going back on it._

_-_

_¨Idiot, i´ve told ya´ countless times not to go overboard with yer´ performances. That cut looks deep, we´re going to have to bandage it.¨ Osamu sighed out as he pushed back his grey dyed hair in exhaustion. Kiyoomi smiled brokenly, wiping away his tears with his shoulder as he sniffed. ¨Sorry, the violin just helps me express myself...¨_

_Osamu arched up an eyebrow as he opened the tiny aid kit box, his back hunched as he let his hands click the cover open. ¨That was a lot of expressin´ back there.¨ Sakusa shrugged as he looked down at his lap, his fingers fidgeting slightly as he shuddered out his next few words._

_¨I didn't know Atsumu was going to be there...¨ Osamu blinked up at him with a spark of sympathy lighting in his eyes before putting his attention back on the box kit in his lap again. ¨He didn´t plan on ya´ seein´ him, he was lurking like a weirdo.¨ Kiyoomi felt his breath hitch by the memory of Atsumu´s hazel eyes staring at him with such emotion through his whole performance._

_Atsumu was the reason he went overboard with the violin playing, he played how he wanted to play, even if this would be his big break to be recognized by the higher ups in the music industry. Kiyoomi knew his performance sounded outstanding to the audience, but he didn't follow the rules for the higher ups and let his emotions get to the best of him._

_¨Did Atsumu come all the way back here just to see me perform?¨ He had to ask because the way those hazel eyes bored into his own dark glazed eyes comforted him with nostalgia and warmth. But of course those eyes weren't his to be comforted with anymore, they were free for anyone else._

_¨No, he just went back here because he felt homesick. I actually dragged him back here.¨ Kiyoomi shifted his gaze on Osamu, worrying inside his cheek with his teeth until muttering out, ¨Why?¨ quietly. Osamu´s dark grey eyes looked up at him, resting a hand on his cheek as he dabbed his deep cut on the opposite cheek._

_¨No way was I goin´to let you guys separate after that ugly argument, but i suppose that was stupid since he left just by the end of it. Sayin´ somethin´ about him gettin´ a phone call from his coach.¨ Sakusa stared into Osamu´s eyes, their faces close as he blinked repeatedly to beat away the sting in his eyes._

_Kiyoomi bit his lip, his eyebrows pinching together in irritation with a frustrated sight through his nose. ¨Oi, don´t get all emotional on me now. What would yer´ siblings say in this situation?¨ That made Kiyoomi crack a small but not there smile, still making Osamu smile as well. ¨Kato would tell me what a scrub Atsumu was, Kenya would tell him to shut up and Nana would reluctantly agree since she really thought me and Atsumu would last.¨_

_¨Did_ _you_ _think you guys would last?¨ Sakusa stayed still for a moment until he nodded reluctantly. ¨But i ruined it, and now he's going to find someone else to love...¨ Osamu stayed quiet after that comment. Minutes passed by with neither of them speaking as Osamu finished up cleaning his wound and bandaging it._

_Kiyoomi missed Atsumu, he truly did with all of his heart. He thought he loved Osamu when they were kids but after being together and having the whole Senior experience he realized he was in love with Atsumu this whole time._

_Oh God, when he thought he had feelings for Osamu. Being a second year after coming back to Osaka and setting his mind straight for building up the courage to tell Osamu he liked him._

**_-_ **

**_Kiyoomi avoided looking at his friends, his ten year old self's feelings coming back to his sixteenth year olds self. Osamu grew, alot. He has the athlete's body and is built, a bit less than Koutarou and Atsumu, but Kiyoomi has set his word on stone._ **

**_He promised himself once he saw Osamu again he would confess all his adoration and feelings for him. It felt weird being taller than all of them when he was shorter than them when they were younger, except for Akaashi due to being the youngest one and genetics._ **

**_Kiyoomi used his height to loom close to Osamu, who was at the moment gushing about Kiyoomi´s outstanding performance to a dark haired brunette who was named suna? He didn´t know but he kept his nose up and tapped Osamu´s shoulder. ¨Can i talk to you real quick? Outside?¨_ **

**_That gained his attention and his dark grey eyes blinked up at him in slight confusion before smiling with a nod, making Kiyoomi´s heart flutter with even more nervousness._ **

**_¨Wait Omi-kun, i have somethin´ I want to show ya´!¨ Atsumu whined loudly as he made his way to his side, a pout placed on his lips that Kiyoomi couldn't help smiling at softly._ **

**_¨I´ll be right back.¨ Atsumu only huffed and resumed shoving away Bokuto who was hugging him roughly as a way to cheer him up. Kiyoomi turned his attention back on Osamu and led him outside the orchestra room and made their way outside. The sky was beautiful, cotton candy pink and purple colored with clouds moving very slowly._ **

**_Kiyoomi stopped in his tracks as he was under the cherry blossom tree, this worked in shoujo mangas so it should work right now. Osamu had won Kiyoomi´s heart from the beginning of meeting each other. He was gentle and kind, the very opposite of his older twin who was obnoxious and arrogant, very loud as well._ **

**_So he was very confident in today's confession, he had practiced and if he did say so himself he was pretty good at smooth talking. How did he know that? Ask his teddy bear._ **

**_¨What´s up, Omi? Yer´ very fidgety.¨ Kiyoomi sucked in a quick breath before relaxing completely and turning his body around and facing Osamu, who had a kind patient smile on his face. ¨Uh-Uhm...So, i´ve been knowing you and your brother for a long time. It´s a bit weird seeing you guys with different hair colors now but my point is, i´ve always felt like you and I were connected somehow. You would always be there for me and i appreciated it so much that it led me to inherit these weird feelings towards you….¨_ **

**_Kiyoomi bowed his head slightly, his cheeks flushing even more as he fidgeted with his fingertips playing against each other. ¨So, what i'm trying to say is...I like you -¨ ¨Yeah uhm, let me stop you right there Omi-san. I would´ve accepted yer´ confession if it was from a year ago but..i´m datin´ suna...¨ Kiyoomi´s heart dropped at that immediately._ **

**_What does he do? Does he flee? Does he play it off? This wasn't part of the plan. He´ll go with the third option. ¨What are you talking about, tsumu? Osamu is-¨ He raised head up fully to look at Osamu, feigning slight surprise. ¨Oh, wrong twin.¨ Osamu´s eyes went wide as he had a shocked expression, mouth opening and closing as if trying to find something to say but much to his astonishment he couldn´t._ **

**_Kiyoomi zipped past him, ignoring the shocked cry of ´Omi?´ coming from Osamu. He just got his heart broken and ultimately made a fool of himself. Good job Sakusa Kiyoomi, now you did it. You´ll have to act like you don't know what Miya Osamu is talking about when he tells Miya Atsumu what happened._ **

**_Kiyoomi wanted to hide under his bed sheets and never see daylight again. Atsumu will think Kiyoomi has feelings for him and things will be awkward-_ **

**_Kiyoomi stopped in his tracks as he opened the exit door for the orchestra room. But what if things didn't have to be awkward? What if he could somehow convince Atsumu that he did like him and that wouldn't have to lead to anything complicated? He could tell Atsumu he casually did like him and Atsumu would play along and thus he could act like his crush on Osamu never existed._ **

**_-_ **

_¨We´re all grown up now..¨ Osamu snapped Kiyoomi out of his memory replay, but he nevertheless recovered and smiled softly at the face close to his. ¨Right...¨ Akaashi was going off to his university in Tokyo to study philosophy and Bokuto along with Atsumu were getting scouted by volleyball teams. Osamu is going to a university to study culinary arts since he was so fascinated by it._

_As for Sakusa Kiyoomi…._

_¨Hey Omi, you haven´t told me which music major yer´ goin´ to choose. They all looked pretty entranced by yer´ little show earlier...¨ Kiyoomi supposed he should get it over with. As Osamu bandaged up his wound, he held Osamu´s wrist as he whispered out. ¨Yeah, about that….¨ The body in front of him stilled, Sakusa couldn't even get himself to meet his friend's eyes._

_¨What?¨ Osamu asked, dipping his head to look into Kiyoomi´s eyes and that's when Kiyoomi just about deflated in place. The ravenette lost grip on Osamu´s wrist, letting his hand drop on his lap and seeing Osamu´s uneasy expression stare at the dropped hand and then back at him when he spoke up again._

_¨I've decided that I won't pursue music any longer...i'm going to use my skill in volleyball and try to be scouted by a team if I have the chance.¨ He kept the burning smile on his face, his eyes trained on Osamu, who looked as if someone had informed him they ran over his dog. Osamu seemed to have snapped out of his shock as he stood up, his chair screeching against the floor._

_¨Seriously? Yer´ quitting yer amazing talent for music on volleyball? Kiyoomi, ya´ love playing the violin!¨ Kiyoomi shut his eyes as he only grinned wider, his cheeks warming up in emotion as he raised an apologetic hand up. ¨Yeah, I decided I loved volleyball more than the violin. I´m sorry.¨_

_He stayed seated on the uncomfortable wooden chair, soon opening his eyes again to see Osamu scowling, looking at Kiyoomi with the most angry expression he's ever had on his face. Kiyoomi felt put off for a moment, Osamu only had that look on his face if he and Atsumu got in a fight but it was never directed at Kiyoomi._

_¨What the hell are ya´ lying for?¨ Osamu demanded with fists clenched at his side, seeming to be shaking by his livid trance. ¨You love music! Ever since we were kids, you never gave up on it! Ya´ can't lie to me sayin´ ya´ love volleyball more than the damn violin! What is wrong with yer´ head that´s tellin´ ya´ to do somethin´ so stupid?!¨ Kiyoomi stopped smiling as soon as Osamu said the next part in realization._

_¨This is because of Atsumu isn´t it? Yer´ lettin yerself live an unhappy life because of what happened? It wont work! This won't help at all!¨ Kiyoomi scowled as Osamu yanked him up from his chair, fisting the front of his unbuttoned dress shirt and pulling him close as he spat out his next words angrily._

_¨IDIOT! Follow yer´ own dreams, not my brothers! What will you win from walkin´ in my brothers footsteps?!¨ Kiyoomi grimaced and soon felt his patience wear out, blood soon growing hot from the adrenaline rushing in him. ¨SHUT UP!! This is my decision and MY life! I get to do what I think is best and I wont have you meddling with it! Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong!¨ Kiyoomi gripped Osamu´s wrists and tore them off his shirt, seeing the shorter teen stumble a bit by the action._

_He regained his footing rather quickly and only shot Kiyoomi a disgusted look that was mixed with anger and betrayal, almost looking hurt by the last part in Kiyoomi´s sentence. ¨What, is that what I do now? Stick my damn nose in yer´ business and ruin yer´ selfish dream?! That's some rich stuff comin´ from ya! Considerin´ I still care about ya´ even when ya´ broke my brothers heart two times already!!¨_

_Kiyoomi hunched his shoulders up as he yelled back, ignoring the crack at the last part due to him losing his composure. ¨It's not like I asked you to stick around with me! If you just feel sorry for me then feel sorry at a certain radius away from me if you despise me that much!¨ Osamu flinched slightly, soon looking murderous that almost made Kiyoomi want to apologize for the last part._

_Almost._

_¨I wont and will never do that because i love you Kiyoomi! Whether ya´ like it or not, yer´ part of the family and you´ll stay part of the family until we all die as old men! That's why I'm tellin ya to open yer´ damn eyes before ya´ get hurt!¨ ¨WELL THE DECISION IS FINAL!! I´M PLAYING VOLLEYBALL AND THAT IS THAT!!¨ Kiyoomi panted after yelling, gulping and then panting again as he blew out a frustrated sigh._

_Osamu scrunched his nose up in distaste, panting as well but soon speaking up quietly. ¨What, so that's it? Yer´ goin´ to give up on everythin´ ya´ worked hard for? Everything everyone around you has supported you for?¨ Kiyoomi shrugged half-heartedly, his breaths coming short as he responded blandly. ¨Pretty much.¨ Osamu only clicked his tongue in annoyance, keeping his fists at his sides as he looked away from Kiyoomi._

_Kiyoomi flinched as Osamu kicked the wooden chair with a loud bang, a small whimper escaping him as Osamu screamed. ¨Whatever! Do what ya´ want! Do what yer´ selfish heart desires!¨ Kiyoomi screwed his eyes shut as Osamu walked past him, yelling out one last thing._

_¨I just hope you do that right at least!¨ Then the door slammed._

_-_

_¨Omi-Omi, we´re here!¨ Kiyoomi´s eyes snapped open as the car parked in a full stop, sitting up slowly as he stretched and felt his arms ache in exhaustion. Kiyoomi grabbed his phone and soon felt a wave of confusion hit him as he stepped out of the car and shut the door, seeing more than twenty missed calls and numerous texts from Osamu._

_¨What's the matter?¨ Keiji asked, seeming to notice Kiyoomi´s troubled expression. Kiyoomi handed him his phone and resumed stretching, ¨´Samu tried to contact me but I fell asleep.¨ Koutarou peered over Keiji´s shoulder with an intrigued expression and soon after reading a bit they had horrified expressions._

_Kiyoomi didn´t notice them and soon made his way to enter the restaurant, that was until they both blocked his way. Kiyoomi squinted his eyes at them, his eyebrows pinching together. ¨what?¨ Koutarou smiled tightly, turning Kiyoomi´s body around to his horror. ¨Hey, so! Who needs Onigiri Miya when there are barbecue places around here? Heard they´re delicious!¨_

_¨Huh?¨ ¨You´re absolutely right, Bokuto-san. They talk this place up way too much, I don't even think the onigiri´s are that good- i don't mean that..¨ Akaashi whispered the last part as Kiyoomi was being ushered away. Kiyoomi was too tired to deal with this so he forced out of Koutarou´s grip and turned on them, an exasperated look on his face._

_¨Wait! What is up with you guys all of a sudden? Even if the food´s not good, I still have to see Osamu.¨ Kiyoomi walked past them and tried ignoring their cries after him until he opened the door, looking back at them over his shoulder with an annoyed expression. ¨What's wrong with you guys? It's not like i´ll get food poisoning.¨_

_The panicked expressions Akaashi and Bokuto exchanged only made Kiyoomi sigh tiredly and shake his head. ¨Seriously...´Samu, can you believe what these two said about your food?-¨ His words disappeared on the tip of his tongue as his breath seemed to be punched from his lungs._

_His eyes widened while his complaining halted instantly, staring at the body in front of him who seemed just as shocked by seeing him._

_¨Omi-kun?¨ Atsumu stared back with an appalled expression, his thick eyebrows pinched together with wide disbelieved eyes. Atsumu was all grown up now. Sure, he wasn't as tall as kiyoomi, maybe two or one inch shorter, but he was definitely way more muscular than Kiyoomi, that much hasn't changed._

_His hair wasn't piss colored anymore, he found out what a toner was and now he had paler hair that was also controlled by gel and seeming wavy. His skin was tanner and he was just unfairly handsome. Kiyoomi´s mouth dried as he couldn´t find the right words to say, he felt like a deer caught in headlights._

_¨Atsumu..¨ In all his glory, there stood Miya Atsumu, who was Kiyoomi´s childhood best friend and ex boyfriend. Who broke up with him outside a movie theatre as the wind blew cold against Kiyoomi´s skin and left him confused and broken._

_Kiyoomi understood now, he understood why they were trying to stop him from going inside. He should've listened. He knew he should've listened. What he did not expect was for Atsumu to smile at him, even if it was the disguise he used for people he didn't like. ¨What a surprise! What are ya´ doin´ back here in Osaka, Omi-kun?¨ ¨Uhm..¨ Kiyoomi shoved his hands back in his pockets as his shoulders tensed up in discomfort, he didn't know how to answer that without getting his head ripped off._

_Lucky for him, both Keiji and Koutarou just knew the right solution. Keiji made his way to Atsumu and smiled, ¨We were all just about to contact you, Atsumu-san. Kiyoomi-san announced he was coming to Osaka for a visit from Tokyo for a little reunion.¨ Atsumu smiled politely at Keiji, soon wrapping an arm around his shoulders and squeezing him in a side hug._

_¨´s that so?¨ His hazel eyes travelled to Kiyoomi once again, only this time it held more tension. Kiyoomi almost lost his balance as Koutarou threw an arm around him and held him close, he glared at the enthusiastic man as he almost grew deaf at how loud he was. ¨Yeah, Tsum-Tsum! Omi-Omi felt homesick so we´re planning to just take it easy today! Everyone got a text!¨_

_Atsumu let go of keiji and crossed his arms over his chest, his smile lost and replaced with a scrutinizing look on his face. ¨How strange Omi-kun, yer´ text has not reached my phone yet.¨ Kiyoomi shouldered off Koutarou and hunched his shoulders slightly, ignoring the fast rate of his heart beating as he responded._

_¨That´s because I hadn't sent anything to you.¨ Atsumu hummed in understanding, nose scrunching up slightly in distaste. ¨Ah..¨ ¨Don´t think ya´ve gotten special privilege ´Tsumu, he called me last minute and asked if he could come over since he was hungry. I nearly passed out.¨ Osamu finally spoke up, walking from behind the counter and soon grinned at Kiyoomi._

_Yeah, he was muscular but not as much as Atsumu but he was still as unfairly handsome as his brother, especially when he went back to being a dark haired brunette with the same undercut he's had for years. How could they look so similar but yet be so different?_

_Kiyoomi gave a small smile as Osamu approached him, arms stretching wide open to give him a hug. ¨It's nice ta´ see ya´ again ya´ damn weasel..¨ Kiyoomi laughed in a breathy manner. ¨I missed you too, Osamu.¨ They hugged tightly and Kiyoomi couldn´t seem to notice that it held a lot of emotion from both of them._

_They seperated after hugging for seconds, smiling at each other just the way they did when they reunited when they were still teens. Osamu blinked at him before ruffling his hair, Kiyoomi scowling as his head was ducked down. ¨What!-¨ ¨Do ya´ ever stop growin´?! I order ya´ to shrink!¨ Kiyoomi was soon pulled in a headlock, feeling slight discomfort from the continuous touching._

_¨It doesn't work like that!¨ Kiyoomi pushed him away with an annoyed expression, soon turning soft as Osamu grinned happily at him as everyone except Atsumu laughed. Kiyoomi´s eyes met with Atsumu´s, and they held onto the tense stare off until Atsumu gave him a lazy grin that he knew he hated._

_Kiyoomi almost felt himself bristle by the sight but it fell short as Atsumu walked towards him and only set a hand on Osamu´s shoulder. ¨Hey ´samu, i´m gonna head back home. I´ve gotta get ready.¨_

_Kiyoomi avoided looking at Atsumu while Osamu arched up an eyebrow, staring at his twin with confusion. ¨Got somethin´ planned?¨ Kiyoomi felt Atsumu´s gaze on his face as he spoke up again, ¨Got a hot date, but tryouts are bein´ held tomorrow so i've got ta´ rest early.¨ Kiyoomi felt his heart ache but he swallowed the pain and drilled himself to stay strong._

_He can't be upset when he had gone on dates as well, but he had always felt wrong soon afterwards. Atsumu didn't need to know that though. ¨Oh, well take care and don´t do anythin´ stupid this time.¨ Atsumu laughed as he walked past Kiyoomi. ¨When have I ever? Bye Aka-kun, see ya tomorrow Bokkun.¨_

_¨Goodbye Atsumu-san.¨ ¨See ya´ Tsum-Tsum!¨ when the door rang shut and everything stayed quiet for a minute, Bokuto blew out a sigh with a hand rubbing down his face. ¨That could have gone a lot worse...¨_

_-_

**(TRYOUT DAY)**

_Kiyoomi was lined up with the other people who were already trying out, eyeing the people who were getting a bit close to him and sending a glare at a shorter male who kept on bumping into him due to his jumpy nerves. Pathetic. If he was so nervous then why bother trying out? Kiyoomi knew he was going to get in the team and that was that._

_It turns out that the coach of this team couldn't make it and so he left Meian, the captain of the team, in charge of the tryouts and so therefore, the managers would film their performances and then it´ll take a few days to announce who made the team. So, for sure Kiyoomi was going to win this thing._

_¨Alright rookies, this is how it's going to go! We´re going in two teams which will be us against you guys. You guys will have to decide who plays who and you play what and I want no one arguing or else you´re out! Understood?¨ ¨Yes sir!¨ They all bowed and continued listening as Meian gave them further instructions._

_¨It doesn't matter who wins, this is just to show your skills and how you cooperate in a team but most importantly, your skill! I will be watching along with our managers as we play and just keep in mind that we´ve only got one spot open so you´re going to have to wow us if you want to be in our team!”_

_His gaze swept over them, ¨Does anyone have any questions?¨ ¨No sir!¨ ¨Alright, then let's get started-!¨ ¨Sorry I'm a bit late captain!¨ Kiyoomi kept his head bowed even when he heard the familiar voice who was once again Miya Atsumu, he supposed he shouldn't have been so surprised considering he was in this team and was the setter._

_¨Atsumu, I suppose you overslept.¨ Meian asked tiredly, which Atsumu only shrugged as he walked through the huge gym. ¨Eh, close enough.¨ ¨Well it can't be helped now I suppose. Anywho, we´re playing against the rookies and since you're late, you'll be playing as their setter.¨_

_Astonished whispers ran around Kiyoomi from the people trying out and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow up in unamusement, he wasn't anything too special. ´Then why is your heart beating so fast, Kiyoomi?´ The voice in his head asked, which Kiyoomi found incredibly annoying._

_¨That's fine by me, captain.¨ Of course it was, Atsumu would take every chance to flaunt his talent at people's faces and tease other people. ¨Great! I can use this opportunity to beat that smug look on Atsumu´s face off!¨ an unrecognizable voice exclaimed, soon Bokuto´s voice laughed out by the exclamation._

_¨Inunaki, yer´ so damn rude!¨ Atsumu yelled at, who he now knew, was inunaki. ¨Alright, settle down. Rookies, straighten up and go warm up, you have five minutes. Go!¨ Kiyoomi stood up straight from his bowed position and was going to turn around until Meian caught sight of him._

_¨Sakusa? Is that you?¨ Kiyoomi looked back at him and slowly made his way to him, bowing his head slightly. ¨Yes captain.¨ He stopped bowing and It was strange having to look up slightly at someone taller than him considering Kiyoomi was 6´4 and usually craned his neck to look down at people, but Meian was 6´5 and he supposed there was nothing to do about it._

_¨I knew I recognized your hair! It's great to see you here, Sakusa!¨ Kiyoomi only nodded. ¨Thank you and Bokuto for giving me the opportunity to be here today.¨ Meian smiled kindly, raising a dismissing hand. ¨No need to be so formal, it's a good thing you´re here. I´m not picking favorites but i´m hoping you´ll make it. Do your best out there, will you?¨ ¨Yes sir-¨_

_¨What the hell?¨ Kiyoomi turned his head to look at the sudden source of exclamation, which was of course Atsumu. Atsumu looked full blown confused as he stared at the features on Kiyoomi for some reason. ¨Omi-kun?¨ Meian looked between the two of them, interest tainted on his face._

_¨You know each other?¨ ¨No.¨ Kiyoomi spoke up while Atsumu said, ¨Yes.¨ They glared at each other and Kiyoomi was going to send him a stinging retort until the light of their friendship walked up to them and tugged them into a hug between the three of them, Kiyoomi squirming slightly under their closeness._

_¨The three of us are childhood friends! Middle school and High school as well! Keiji and Samu-sam too!¨ Meian looked directly at Atsumu with an amused look on his face. ¨You've mentioned Akaashi and Bokuto but you've never said anything about Sakusa.¨ Kiyoomi saw Atsumu shrug stubbornly in the corner of his eye, muttering slowly._

_¨There was nothing to say.¨ Ouch. Kiyoomi looked to his other side after watching Bokuto flick Atsumu´s forehead, his heart beating quickly by the comment made earlier by Atsumu. Kiyoomi walked away from Bokuto´s hug, brows furrowed as he nodded at Meian. ¨If you'll excuse me.¨ ¨Of course. Do your best.¨_

_Kiyoomi walked away from them and made his way to a spot on the floor that was further from the others to do his stretching. Who cared what Atsumu said? Who cares what Atsumu thought? He was the one who wanted to leave Kiyoomi in the first place after Kiyoomi had given him his three chances to leave him. He was the one who just had to stick around and make sure he left Kiyoomi broken and unwanted after loving each other for so long._

_It indeed was Kiyoomi´s fault for coming back._

_¨Omi-kun, ya´ left pretty quickly that I almost didn't get ta´ say hi.¨ ¨Don´t you have any other rookies to go torment, miya?¨ Kiyoomi countered as he slid his legs wide open and stretched as far as he could down until he could feel his torso touch the ground. ¨They look too inta´ this, I don't want ta´ be rude.¨ Kiyoomi sat up and unzipped his jacket, letting his wrists fold against the gym floor._

_¨So you've decided to just be rude to me.¨ Kiyoomi blanched out with annoyance tainted in his voice, wanting to just not see Atsumu at all since he didn't have the energy to just banter. ¨Nah, just came here for a friendly conversation.¨ Atsumu´s hazel eyes bore into his, Kiyoomi feeling slightly uneasy._

_¨Haven´t heard from ya´ in a long time. ´Cept that you were with Ushiwaka. Congrats.¨ Kiyoomi scowled at the mention of Ushijima. Why did he have to bring him of all people into this so-called friendly_ _conversation? Oh right, this was Miya Atsumu._

_Kiyoomi swung his head to look at him, his teeth clenched. ¨And you have no right to be upset by it. If you´ve forgotten, you broke up with me.¨ he hissed out in a whisper, seeing Atsumu finally look somewhat angry._

_¨Well I asked if you wanted me to stay and guess what? You said no and moved on to that damn prick..¨ ¨Why are you so obsessed with him?¨ Kiyoomi demanded snappily, his cheeks flushing slightly from Atsumu´s persistence into interrogating him of his last relationship._

_Atsumu must´ve not liked what Kiyoomi just said because his cheeks flushed darkly, recoiling that made his chin tuck slightly into his neck with a false confused look. ¨Me? Obsessed? You´ve got it all wrong Omi-kun. You-¨ ¨Well it doesn't matter anyways. He and I are no longer together..¨_

_His dark eyes were kept trained on his legs, stretching even more to avoid accidentally looking at Atsumu. ¨Oh...what happened?¨ He asked slowly, his hostile demeanor slowly disappearing from him. Kiyoomi twisted his body from side to side before bringing his long legs together and laying back on the floor. ¨Wouldn't you like to know?¨ he spat angrily, eyes wrinkled by the corners._

_Atsumu squinted his eyes at him, a serious look on his face by the sudden angry comment. ¨You would too.¨ Kiyoomi finally sat up, face only a few inches away from Atsumu´s face. ¨If you must know, he cheated on me with Tendo-san. I was doing great not thinking about him but thanks alot for making me say it.¨ Kiyoomi watched as Atsumu´s expression went from shock to anger and then to sympathy._

_¨Are ya´ alright?¨ Kiyoomi felt disbelief crawl at his skin,_ _now_ _was when he was asking when he was okay?_ _Now_ _of all the other times he wasn't clearly okay in front of him and never commented on it? Kiyoomi clenched his teeth as he spoke angrily in a low voice.  
_

_¨Why. Do. You. Care? You don't get to know how I feel! You don't get to feel sympathy towards me! And if it were up to me, I wouldn't even bother acting like you and I knew each other!¨_

_Atsumu looked hurt for a moment before blinking slowly with no expression on his face._

_¨ I see yer´ tryin´ out, think you´ll get in?¨ Ah, so he'd just ignored the raveonettes comment rather than just leave him alone? So be it. Kiyoomi huffed and stood up, watching as Atsumu smiled falsely at him._

_¨I´ve got pretty high chances considering your teammate and captain seeked me out and recommended me.¨ Atsumu raised an eyebrow, seeming irritated for a moment before chuckling out. ¨Was it Bokkun?¨ Kiyoomi shrugged as he turned away. ¨Me knowing you has nothing to do with the match today, don´t give me any half assed tosses to make me look bad..¨_

_Kiyoomi started walking away until Atsumu´s low voice seethed out the next few words. ¨You insinuatin´ my tosses are half assed?¨ Kiyoomi looked at him over his shoulder, staring sideways at the pissed off pale haired male behind him._

_¨I´m insinuating I know you´ll try to get back at me for not telling you I came back to Osaka. I don't have time for any of that. That's all.¨ Kiyoomi did end up getting successful spikes through the whole game, he noticed the impressed looks on the MSBY teams faces as they witnessed his spinned spike as well as the captain and managers._

_He wasn't surprised when he found out he made it in the team, it was fairly obvious. But he definitely ruined his chance to talk to Atsumu over what he joined the team for._

_-_

**( A FEW MONTHS LATER : IN MSBY - GYM )**

_Kiyoomi could admit, he wasn't in the greatest shape. He had a terrible week due to his father collapsing and being hospitalized due to heart failure, he was stressing on how to find the time to visit him in the hospital and it didn't help that Atsumu kept sending tosses his way during their practice match. Why send tosses his way every single time?_

_Why couldn't he send them to their newest recruit Hinata Shoyo? He has a fun time messing around with him as well as Bokuto, who was noticeably getting restless at not being able to spike the ball over the net._

_Kiyoomi tried hitting the tosses but they were either too high or too low, but that was just because Kiyoomi was trying and failing at trying to jump to meet the tosses but he just couldn't. Not when he didn't know if his father was fighting for his life or if he could just give up at any moment, This was a nightmare._

_The ball thumped on the other side of the net as he landed on his feet, it was an out. ¨Don´t mind, we´ll get the next point!¨ Inunaki called after Kiyoomi, who was panting by his exertion and tiredness. He noticed the worried glance Thomas cast him on the other side of the net and felt his nostrils burn in a stinging manner._

_¨Hey, Sakusa-kun. Are you alright-?¨ ¨What the hell is up with your lousy hits today, omi.¨ Kiyoomi clenched his teeth tightly together as he glared at Atsumu sideways, seeing Atsumu´s dark expression as they stopped playing immediately after those words were spoken out loud._

_The atmosphere got cold and tense as Kiyoomi only stared at back at the ground and shrugged in an arrogant manner, lips trembling as Atsumu continued on. ¨I'm givin´ you perfect sets and you just half ass yer´ damn playing! What, are ya´ just not feelin´ it today? Huh?¨ Kiyoomi wanted to yell back, he wanted to snap at Atsumu and say he was wrong but he couldn´t._

_He couldn´t and it just frustrated him even more. ¨Hey, come on Tsum-Tsum, there's no need to get worked up.¨ Bokuto cut in their one-sided verbal argument, his voice hardened and slightly nervous from the sudden tension rising up from both parties. ¨Yeah! Omi-san, don´t mind! It was still a great spike!¨ ¨Don't lie to him, Shoyo-kun!¨ Atsumu snapped at the ginger with an annoyed expression on his face._

_Kiyoomi had told Komori, Keiji, Koutarou, Suna and Osamu about what happened to his father and they had done almost everything they could to help. Kiyoomi was absolutely grateful for that but he hadn't been able to inform Atsumu on it so of course he didn't get a break from his glaring or sets._

_Atsumu continued on patronizing Kiyoomi, who felt his eyes sting. ¨Who do ya´ think ya´ are? Gettin´ on this court and not tryin´ yer damn best! If yer´ not gonna match my sets then get off this damn court and go warm the bench!¨ A sob escaped Kiyoomi´s mouth against his own will._

_He was so tired._

_Kiyoomi´s hands clenched at his sides as he bit his lip to not let any further sobs escape but the tears kept on pouring out as well as the sounds that came with it. ¨W-wha...why are ya´ cryin´ Omi-kun?¨_

_A loud clap was heard and soon Foster´s booming voice came along with it. ¨Alright, that's enough practice for today. Miya, go to my office and Sakusa, do the same after you freshen up, we´ll wait for you. All of you are dismissed.¨ Kiyoomi scurried off quickly to the locker room, turning a blind eye from the way the whole team stared after him._

_Kiyoomi just wasn't willing to let Atsumu have his victory over him grow by the sight of him crying. Atsumu is definitely difficult and of course they would have difficulty adjusting to being together on the same team but Kiyoomi thought Atsumu would see when to mess with him and when not to._

_He ran in the restroom and closed the door shut quickly before crying even more, his breath coming shorter and shorter each time he had to breathe. Only then did he realize he was having a panic attack. Was he dying? It feels like he's dying. He can't breathe. He can't move. He was drilled on the spot and ready to let his body give up._

_He coughed by not being able to breathe, his throat burning and his heart churning by the painful feeling of several emotions. Kiyoomi fell on the cold tiled floor, a strong pain coming from his knee as he jolted and thrashed. His sobs only grew louder and painful, he couldn't do anything._

_He felt disgusting and ruined, he wanted to just give up on all of this. He wanted to so badly but he just couldn't for some selfish reason. ¨O-mi-oMi?¨ Kiyoomi recognized that voice, but he couldn't see or feel anything after falling. He felt numb at the very least and weak along with vulnerability._

_¨Hey, your medication. Is it in your locker?¨ Kiyoomi nodded numbly, his heart beating fast against his chest. He was losing his mind. This was bad, he was going to die after all. Running footsteps left for a few moments before running back in, the squeaking of the guy´s shoe, who he figured was Bokuto, was close to his ear, soon hearing Koutarou´s soft words whispering to him._

_¨Okay, I brought water and your pills. I need you to breathe with me, okay? Breathe with me, like this.¨ He sucked in a slow breath and then let it out slowly, repeating it again until speaking up again. ¨Can you do that for me?¨ Kiyoomi tried doing it but he couldn't after trying once, which he felt miserable for until Koutarou cooed softly._

_¨It's okay, hey, i´m proud of you for trying. I know you can do it, so can you try again?¨ Kiyoomi sucked in a breath, missing two beats the first time but then he repeated until he got it right, feeling his chest slightly ease from the strain and hearing Bokuto´s voice again. ¨There you go, good job. Keep going like- yeah, there you go!¨ Kiyoomi slowed his breathing and shut his eyes._

_¨Alright, i´m going to hand you the water and pills, okay? Be slow with the drink and don't get nervous, it´s to help.¨ Moments passed after Kiyoomi took the medication, the silence comfortable between them due to having moments like these several times, only Kiyoomi didn´t have anyone to depend on during a time like this when he was at Tokyo._

_¨I´m sorry, kou...¨ Kiyoomi whispered out as Bokuto dabbed his eyes gently with a wet towel, feeling tired and useless for losing his cool like that. Koutarou´s eyebrows pinched together disapprovingly by the apology, a frown taken on his features. ¨There's no reason to apologize, Kiyoomi. You're allowed to break down like that if you have to, especially with what's going on right now.¨_

_Kiyoomi only sighed and nodded tiredly, and soon after he cleaned up, he had to face Foster and Atsumu. Bokuto had offered to drive him to his apartment but Kiyoomi had insisted it was alright and sent him off easily. So when he closed the door shut in Foster´s office, he made sure to avoid looking at Atsumu_

_¨Alright, do either of you mind telling me what the hell happened out there?¨ Kiyoomi kept his head bowed down in respect as well as Atsumu, who stayed quiet beside him as if at loss of what to say. A moment of silence passed between the three of them until Foster blew out an all too familiar tired sigh._

_¨Fine, let's start with you Atsumu. Since you were so insistent on arguing earlier.¨ A sound came from Atsumu that sounded like a slight reaction of having to explain himself but he soon raised his head up. ¨Right. Well, I was just gettin´ tired of Omi-kun´s failed attempts of scoring. He cost us a full set and he just seemed like he was bein´ lazy and unbothered so it downright pissed me off. I hated that he wasn't bein´ switched out and I just about had it when no one was pointing out that he was messing everythin´ up. So I decided to point it out and say what I usually said to people who I don't think are worthy to play anymore, I just didn't think he would burst out cryin´ like that.¨_

_¨Got it. Sakusa?¨ Kiyoomi raised his head up but didn't meet his eyes, keeping his gaze glued down on his clasped hands on his lap. ¨I apologize for not doing my best these past days. I don't want to make up excuses complaining that i´ve been having the worst week but I have. My father collapsed due to heart failure and I haven't had the chance to visit so that caused some stress and worry to build up due to not knowing if my father is alright at this second or if he could die at any moment. It didn't help that Miya kept on tossing to me but this whole thing is my fault, so I accept full responsibility. I´ll accept any consequence you want to give me. I´m also sorry for not informing you of my problem, but that information was only shared between my family members and my close friends.¨_

_He looked up to see Atsumu´s horrified face and Foster´s disturbed one. ¨Of course you should've told me, Sakusa. If a family issue that's life threatening or taking a toll on you, I have to know. We´ll continue talking about this tomorrow but right now I want you to go to the hospital. Both of you are dismissed and see that this won't happen again.¨ Kiyoomi and Atsumu bowed their heads respectfully._

_¨Yes sir.¨ They stood up and Kiyoomi ignored the fact that Atsumu opened the door for him, he only stared at him for a moment before grimacing and continuing to walk away. He hoped he would be able to walk away without communicating anymore but of course, Miya Atsumu had to be everywhere._

_Atsumu caught up to him and strode fast beside him, looking at him with wide eyes. ¨Omi-kun, yer´ father really collapsed?¨ Kiyoomi scowled at him, ¨Yes really, do you think i´d lie about something so horrible?¨ Atsumu´s frown deepened even more, eyebrows pinched with his lips formed in a pout._

_¨Why didn't ya´ tell me? Who else knows about this?¨ He demanded worriedly, to which the ravenette felt even more irritated ness claw at him. ¨Why do you need to know?¨ he snapped, receiving Atsumu´s own scowl. ¨I know for a fact that Bokkun knows! And if Bokkun knows then Aka-kun knows! Motoya-kun knows too, right? That goes to Rintarou too since they're on the same team!¨_

_Kiyoomi didn´t know if he felt a flurry of anger either because Atsumu was on point or just because he didn't want to see his face. Either way, he still felt anger. ¨And so what if they do?¨ Atsumu looked incredibly offended at that. ¨Omi-kun, have ya´ forgotten that I was the closest one ta´ him? I had a close friendship with him when you and I dated! Even before that! Him and I had-¨_

_¨Yeah! Had!_ _Had!_ _You and I broke up and then you were gone! Never contacting my father again! But ´ Samu did and you didn´t! So much for your close friendship!¨ Kiyoomi shoved an accusing finger against Atsumu´s chest, seeing Atsumu´s incredulous expression with his hands raised up slightly as he spoke up yet again._

_¨Well i´m still worried!¨ Kiyoomi pulled a pained expression on his face, almost confused yet analytical. ¨Why? Why do you suddenly care about him?¨ Atsumu searched his face, almost like he didn't understand the question at all. ¨What?¨ Kiyoomi thinned his lips before stepping back from Atsumu, still feeling confused._

_¨You never ask about him until now. Is a heart failure all it takes for you to suddenly open your eyes and act like you suddenly care? You´ve never even bothered asking about him until this happened-¨ ¨That's not true, Omi! If ya´ must know, I ask Osamu almost every month about him since you and ´Samu keep in touch! Even if it comes a surprise to ya´, I still care about you and yer´ family!¨_

_Kiyoomi´s words disappeared instantly as Atsumu said those words, soon feeling guilt slowly trickle in his gut in realization. Atsumu still cared about him and Kiyoomi just never contacted him again and spent the entire time sulking over their lost relationship and felt stubborn enough not to contact him again._

_Overpowering his guilt was anger, Atsumu was the one who ended things with him, so who was he trying to flatter saying those types of things? Not Sakusa Kiyoomi, never again. ¨So what? Do you think you´re all that for trying to keep up on my family´s life?¨ Atsumu recoiled physically but kept his gaze locked in Kiyoomi´s as if he would lose just by breaking eye contact._

_¨No! I´m just trying to say that it´d be great help if you told me if somethin´ went wrong with yer´ family that could be life threatnin´!¨ ¨What will you gain from it? You´re not in my life anymore! You weren't in it ever since you decided to leave me! When you decided to leave us!¨ Kiyoomi emphasized on the last part, realizing he was shaking by the anger building up in him._

_Atsumu soon let go of his hurt and it was replaced by fury, his hazel eyes seeming to fire up by Kiyoomi´s words. ¨And whose fault is that?! Whose fault is it that I never got to speak to you or yer´ family ever again?! I asked ya´ if ya´ wanted me ta´ stay after confessin´ that we still loved each other and what did ya´ say? No! No Atsumu, we're better off partin´ ways and findin´ other people! Even if we´re not together anymore, I care about yer´ father and sisters! So ya´ owe me, Omi! I'm gonna pay Mr. Kiyyusei a visit whether ya´ like it or not! After that, i´ll be out of yer´ hair like ya´ want!¨_

_Kiyoomi watched as Atsumu opened the door to his car for Kiyoomi, who immediately scrunched his nose and opened his mouth to protest until Atsumu cut him off. ¨It´s clean how ya´ like it..¨ Atsumu looked away from him, his fingertip tapping on the side of the door._

_¨I just got used ta´ the way ya´ used ta´ make me clean it and now it's just a habit.¨ He muttered as Kiyoomi pulled a confused look which later turned more relaxed as he tried ignoring the fast beating of his heart by the thought of Atsumu still knowing the cleaning routine Kiyoomi showed him back in High school._

_But the sourness came back and he hastily complied, getting in the car but utterly ignoring the held open door for him at the front seat and opened the door for the back seat and sat there, looking out the window. Kiyoomi heard the angry sharp intakes of breath Atsumu took and slightly flinched as Atsumu slammed the door shut, causing a loud sound to come with it._

_The atmosphere was tense and cold as they drove to the hospital, Kiyoomi could feel Atsumu´s anger practically suffocating him all the way in the back. This was just how it was going to be between them now, Atsumu´s short temper as well as Kiyoomi´s cold personality couldn´t mix anymore._

_There was a time where Kiyoomi thought he and Atsumu were perfect for each other but after realizing he was wrong, then there was just no point in trying to be friendly. He ruined his chance yet again to try and talk to Atsumu for what he came back to Osaka for._

_-_

_¨Come in.¨ Kiyoomi opened the door slowly and sat his father laying on the bed comfortably with a tv remote being held in his hand. He looked so peaceful and happy, but then it morphed in surprise. ¨My God, Miya Atsumu, is that you? Kiyoomi, Is that him?¨ Kiyoomi nodded easily and he saw Atsumu in the corner of his eye grin widely, real happiness on his features._

_¨The one and only...hi Mr. Kiyuusei.¨ Kiyoomi´s father laughed and lifted his arms in the air, motioning for Atsumu to come in his direction. ¨Skip the formalities! Come over here and give me a hug!¨ Kiyoomi frowned as Atsumu let out a laugh. ¨Alright, hold on now, let me set yer´ gifts down!¨ ¨Hurry it up, will you?¨ After hugging and patting each other's back, Kiyoomi´s dad took in Atsumu´s features with an almost amazed look._

_¨You´ve grown so much since the last time I saw you! You´re so much different than Osamu-kun even if you're twins.¨ Atsumu chuckled as he let his hand rub the nape of his neck. ¨We try to make our looks not similar.¨ ¨Trust me, I can tell. Wow, well, what caused you to come visit?¨ Kiyoomi kept his eyes trained on Atsumu as he searched for an answer._

_He finally sighed and gave him the bag beside him, inside held purchases for Kiyoomi´s father. Atsumu set it on the older male´s lap and the said male looked slightly confused but after opening the bag he lit up easily and that made Kiyoomi´s heart warm up a bit by the sight._

_¨You got me my favorite! You actually remembered I love coffee jelly!¨ Atsumu seemed content with that reaction because he sighed in relief, his hand set on his chest where his heart was. ¨Ya´ like it?¨ ¨Like it? You know how much I love this, Atsumu. This teddy bear looks adorable as well. What's this card say?¨ Atsumu waved his hands frantically, his cheeks flushing slightly._

_¨A-Ah, don't read that just yet sir, can you read it once the both of us leave?¨ Kiyoomi scowled at the bleached blonde, his eyebrows pinching together as he hissed out. ¨What did you write in there? You better have not made a dark joke about him passing. I know how much you and Osamu as well as Kou love dark humor.¨_

_Atsumu rolled his eyes, making Kiyoomi´s irritated ness grow stronger. ¨Calm down, will ´ya? I didn't write anything like that.¨ They held onto each other's gaze before looking away, Kiyoomi´s father seemed to notice and spoke up to cut in the suddenly tense atmosphere. ¨Well, Kiyoomi, you didn't say anything about coming to visit me.¨_

_Kiyoomi stared gently at his father, walking beside his bed and sitting on the chair with his hands clasped onto his lap. ¨Sorry Papa, It was a last minute thing that I was allowed to visit so I didn't have enough time to send a message to you.¨ The wrinkles on the corners of his fathers eyes grew noticeable as he smiled, Kiyoomi having a weak fight against not smiling and ended up doing so._

_¨Well it's great that you´re here, and it's great that you brought Atsumu with you. I haven't seen the two of you together in a long time.¨ Kiyoomi held his father's hand, thumb brushing the back of his hand slowly._

_¨We just couldn't find the time, Papa.¨ His father huffed with a gentle smile, breathing slowly. ¨Well, the both of you are here now and that's all that matters. You don´t know how happy that makes me feel, Kiyoomi.¨ Kiyoomi´s gaze shifted to Atsumu, who was staring at his father with a sad look on his face._

_Kiyoomi looked back at his father, matching his smile. ¨I´m glad.¨ ¨-Papa, i´m sorry, they didn't have any bean noodles, but I brought some pork cutlet- uh..¨ Kiyoomi turned his head to see Nana, his older sister standing in the doorway and staring widely at Atsumu, who seemed just as surprised to see her._

_Her amber eyes blinked multiple times as if trying to see if she was seeing correctly, but soon her thick black eyebrows pinched in a worried manner, carding her long fingers in her straight black hair, her glossed lips frowning. ¨Hey, Nana! Look, it's Atsumu!¨ Kiyoomi´s father exclaimed, a happy smile still placed on his lips._

_Atsumu stood up and waved awkwardly, ¨Hi, Nana-chan..¨ Nana´s pointed eyes stared squinted at him. ¨Miya-kun..¨ Atsumu seemed to deflate due to her using his last name. It was a known fact that the twins liked it when people referred to them by their first names so it wouldn´t cause confusion, so you could tell by the look on his face that he seemed down by being on a last name basis with her after knowing each other since they were young._

_Her gaze shifted to Kiyoomi, who returned it blandly. Her eyes flicked to Atsumu before back at him which was a silent question of ´What is that guy doing here?´ and Kiyoomi could only answer it with a slow blink that in any other sibling language would be ´I don´t know´ but in this case, it was the Sakusa language that said ´Do you really think I would´ve let this happen as if I wanted this?´_

_Nana sighed slowly and walked over next to Atsumu, only to set the food down on the side table as well as the soft soda drink for their dad. She smiled kindly at him, ¨Let the food cool down, Papa. We can watch that movie you´ve been wanting to watch as you eat.¨ ¨Oh yeah, you´re right.¨ He glanced between Kiyoomi and Atsumu._

_¨Would the two of you want to stay and watch it with us?¨ Atsumu and Kiyoomi exchanged a look, Atsumu gave him a look that said ´I´m here for him, not you.´ while Kiyoomi´s said in response to that, ´I don´t care, you've overstayed the welcome you were never given.´ Atsumu´s jaw twitched and then threw Kiyoomi a challenging look, and before Kiyoomi could process where he was going with it, he was already too late when Atsumu gave his father a sweet smile._

_¨The choice is as good as yer´s, Mr .Kiyyusei.¨ Damn that Miya Atsumu. How dare he ask that when he knew his father was having a high seeing Atsumu yet again and was of course going to want him to stay. ¨Well then, I want the both of you to stay.¨ Atsumu only shrugged at Kiyoomi, as if he wasn't acting like he wasn't noticing Kiyoomi´s death glare. ¨Consider it done.¨_

_While watching the movie, Nana, who sat next to him, whispered close to his ear. ¨How are you and Miya?¨ Kiyoomi grimaced just thinking about their dynamic. To be blunt, which was one of the very reasons they were not together anymore, they did not work together as well as they thought they did before._

_They worked significantly well together on court but if you ever left them in a closet together then they would rip each other´s heads off. And no, he was in fact not being dramatic. Not with the way they were now. She sighed at his expression, ¨Then what is he doing here?¨ Kiyoomi didn´t know the truthful answer to the question so he took his time coming up with at least an excusable one._

_¨He just felt worried and wanted to visit him after finding out he collapsed.¨ She sighed yet again but only this time, more expectantly. ¨Well, I figured it was weird when I didn't receive any texts from the guy when papa collapsed. I heard from ´Samu-chan that Miya asked for updates on him even before the collapse happened.¨_

_So what Atsumu said really was true. Kiyoomi rested his head on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair, closing his eyes at the shivering feeling. ¨I don't know how to feel anymore, Nana...¨ Nana stayed quiet for a moment before chuckling, pressing a kiss on his head that was covered by his curls. ¨I can tell, Omi...¨_

_-_

_After the movie was done, they were getting ready to leave and just when Kiyoomi and Atsumu were about to leave, Kiyoomi´s father called out for Atsumu. ¨Atsumu, can you come here just a minute? Kiyoomi, can you wait outside for a bit?¨ Kiyoomi paused as Atsumu looked at him with wide eyes, shrugging in response to Atsumu´s look._

_¨Uh, sure. Do you want me to drive ya´ to yer´ apartment, Omi-kun?¨ Kiyoomi opened his mouth to answer until Nana stood next to him, resting a hand on his forearm. ¨I´ll drive him.¨ Kiyoomi and Atsumu stared at each other for a moment before Kiyoomi was forced to look away, still feeling Atsumu´s hazel eyes burn into the side of his face._

_¨Right, well...I'll see ya´ tomorrow.¨ ¨Yeah…¨ Atsumu stepped back in the corner of his vision and soon made his way back in the room and shut the door behind him. Kiyoomi looked down at his older sister, the both of them bewildered as they walked off. ¨What was that about?¨ Nana asked, to which Kiyoomi only shook his head with a shrug. ¨I don´t know.¨_

_Not even a week later, his father passed away peacefully._

_-_

_Kiyoomi had felt horrible, his reaction to the phone call he received from the hospital informing him of his father's death was just horrid on its own. He couldn't stop crying the whole day and thrashed around in his bed in agony. His father had been his role model and was such a great example of a perfect father. There was no bad bone in his body and absolutely no sign of two sidedness. He was kind to everyone, he helped those who didn't even deserve it and always saw the good side in everyone._

_He was a Father and a close friend to Kiyoomi, and to have his life taken away at such a young age was just so unfair. So, so unfair. Kiyoomi couldn´t move on his bed as he let out his hoarse sobs, throat tight from screaming the earlier. His eyes were swollen, his head was ringing in pain with his lips swollen from sobbing so much as saliva dribbled out, mixing with dry saliva from earlier._

_Kiyoomi couldn´t reach for his phone to contact his sisters as much as he wanted to, he just couldn´t. His arms wouldn't move and his legs wouldn't give, he wanted to just die too. If death wanted to take his father, then he welcomed death to take him with open arms._

_Kiyoomi felt tired but he couldn´t stop crying, so he decided to cry himself to sleep instead. Life was just so cruel._

_-_

_The ravenette woke up to the doorbell chiming in his apartment. He cursed being a light sleeper because that meant he could wake up easily and not be able to go back to sleep. He forced himself out of bed and felt his knees buckle that caused him to wobble slightly before sighing and continuing to keep on trudging to the door._

_He can't bother checking who it was, if it's a murderer, Kiyoomi will just accept them easily. If it's someone that wants to sell something, he´ll buy it. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter anymore. So he felt limp as several pairs of arms wrapped around him when he opened the door, stumbling backwards and only resting his head on the crook of someone's neck._

_He didn´t know who it was until he felt the familiar strong pair of arms that he´d been yearning to feel on his skin for years, the same pair of arms that held him and made him feel safe and protected. He buried his head deeper in the crook of Atsumu´s neck, hugging him back and didn't feel surprised when warm tears trailed down his cheeks with silent sobs escaping his mouth._

_¨M´ here, Kiyoomi. We´re all here for ya´...¨ Atsumu whispered to him and only him, his hand on Kiyoomi´s neck and cradling him oh so gently. Kiyoomi wondered why he wasn´t as willing to give up as easily as he could before. Yeah, he and Atsumu weren't together and unfortunately didn't work as well as they did before, but at least they could bond over the same pain they held for the lost life that was once Kiyyusei Sakusa´s._

_They all cried in a huddled circle, all of them being Sakusa´s siblings and Komori, Akaashi, Bokuto, Osamu, Suna and Atsumu as well as Kiyoomi. They cried but at least they were crying together. They ignored any awkward feelings they would´ve felt since half of them hung out with Atsumu, they ignored any ugly emotions they would´ve felt for each other._

_Right now, they´re back to being a good family from way back in 2011. A family that got along during special occasions. Kiyoomi´s group of friends that were dressed for homecoming while Kiyoomi´s father and siblings (Except for kato) were bawling their eyes out by the sight of them all grown up and all in established relationships. Three pairs of High school sweethearts._

_They way they all referred to Kiyoomi´s dad as their own, but who couldn´t? Once you got on Kiyyusei´s good side, there was no backing out of it. That's why it was hard to accept he was really gone._

_¨P-Papa would feel so sad seeing us like this...¨ Kenya sniffed out, rubbing an arm over her snotty nose, which made Kiyoomi grimace in disgust. ¨You´re s-so gross..¨ Nana latched onto Kiyoomi´s arm, making Kiyoomi wonder if he really was the youngest out of all of their family._

_¨Wouldn't he be making us cookies to feel better?¨ She hiccuped out, making Kiyoomi sob more along with her as a new wave of pain hit him. Kato hugged Komori close, who continued crying as he spoke up. ¨He would burn them a little but that was okay..¨ Kiyoomi bowed his head and bit his lip as he cried more and more, feeling Akaashi close at his side._

_¨They were still delicious...¨ Akaashi spoke softly. A beat of silence ensued before all of their soft responses came._ _  
__  
__¨Yeah...¨_

_-_

**(AT KIYYUSEI SAKUSA¨S FUNERAL)**

_Kiyoomi watched as people filed among each other, some conversing with others while some spoke to his siblings. He was thankful that some spoke to him for a few brief moments, none offering their hands to shake._

_Komori stood beside him, eyes downcast but his lips still drawn in a smile as he nudged Kiyoomi with his elbow. ¨Hey, I think your glaring is scaring that girl over there.¨ Kiyoomi´s eyes widened in realization when he saw that he was, indeed, glaring at a little girl, who proceeded to look as if she was going to cry._

_Kiyoomi didn´t know what to do so he relaxed his expression and clasped his hands together, bowing his head slightly as an apology. She seemed to feel better, judging by the way she returned it with a now cheerful smile on her face._

_Kiyoomi was almost saddened at the sight of the child. He and Wakatoshi talked about having children, but Ushijima would brush it off immediately. Kiyoomi supposed he was being too quick, but he realized he did want kids, just not with him, with Tendo._

_Kiyoomi let Komori hold his arm, squeezing it in a reassuring way. ¨It´ll be okay.¨ Kiyoomi hummed as a response. He didn´t know what Komori was referring to, but that was how Komori was but he supposed he should just nod and act like he did know what he meant._

_His dark eyes shifted up slightly and that's when he saw an all too familiar sight. Bokuto, Akaashi, Osamu, Suna and Atsumu together. Kiyoomi´s eyes caught Atsumu´s, and suddenly he felt as if he was being hit by a huge wave of emotion. Atsumu smiled kindly at him, hazel eyes glinting with an emotion he couldn't detect._

_Atsumu came to a halt in front of him, hands tucked in his dress pants Kiyoomi nodded at him, lips pulled in a flat line as he told himself to remain composed. ¨Thank ya´ for invitin´ me.¨ ¨Thank you for coming.¨ Kiyoomi countered easily, watching as Atsumu nodded modestly._

_The bleached haired man wore a ghost of a smile on his lips, holding the nape of his neck nervously._

_¨I didn't think i´d be invited.¨ Sakusa blinked as he rubbed his hands together. ¨ Well, it only makes sense to invite you since you were so close to him.¨ Atsumu looked straight at him, only to grin at that. ¨Right.¨_

_Hours passed a lot quicker than Kiyoomi expected, before he knew it, they were commencing his father's burial. ¨They´ve asked if they want us to say our final goodbye to papa.¨ Kenya announced, heels clacking against the floor, Kiyoomi looked outside and watched as people were surrounding the spot where his father was going to get buried, only a few voices being heard._

_¨might as well get it over with.¨ Kato muttered, receiving weird looks from Nana and Kenya. Kiyoomi closed his eyes with a small smile, he loved his sisters and brother dearly, but Kato´s bluntness could get him in trouble soon as well as his unneeded comments._

_Oh wait, he was just like him too. He's heard from his father that he and Kato´s bluntness came from his mother. Kiyoomi shrugged as he nudged Nana beside him, looking down at her. ¨He is right, let's say bye to Papa.¨ Kiyoomi started walking off, hearing Nana´s mutter of ´Yeah, but he doesn´t have to be so honest.¨_

_Sakusa watched as his close friends were waiting by the door for him, pairs of eyes flickering ober to him. Kiyoomi noticed how their eyes seemed to be puffy, what he was about to do was the right decision then. He tilted his head to the side, motioning to the direction he wanted to head over to._

_¨Come on, we´re going to say our goodbyes to him.¨ They looked confused, and quietly, Akaashi spoke up. ¨Uhm, sorry if i come off as rude, but we're not exactly family. Would it be appropriate to just do that?¨ Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, lips forming onto a frown. ¨You guys grew up with me and stayed with my father when he was alone and I wasn't there. He called you guys your other sons so I think it's a bit rude to think you´re not exactly family. Come on, whether anyone likes it or not, you guys were my first friends before anything else. So are you coming or not.¨_

_Akaashi seemed flustered by the comment but he nevertheless nodded and kept his sheepish look. Bokuto smiled as he held Akaashi´s hand, eyes warm and sad as he nodded. ¨Thank you for thinking of us, Omi-Omi..¨ Kiyoomi sighed, an annoyed look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

_¨It's nothing, gosh, what is this? ´Thank Kiyoomi for unnecessary things´ day?¨ Suna snorted as Osamu punched his arm lightly, rolling his eyes when Kiyoomi feigned pain with a soft grunt. ¨We´re just happy ya´ still care about us, jackass.¨ Kiyoomi noticed the outlines of Osamu´s eyes, yeah, they were puffy._

_Kiyoomi´s mind came back to the time of the earlier month, his father wanted to talk to Atsumu and before that Atsumu gave his father a letter. ¨Hey, Atsumu. I just remembered my dad told you something when we visited him. What did he tell you?¨ Atsumu looked surprised that Sakusa was talking to him, but before he could respond, kenya´s voice came up._

_¨Omi-nee, we´re going in already, hurry it up.¨ Sakusa nodded and motioned for them to follow him, the said people complying, and it suddenly felt like they were kids again. Once it was Kiyoomi´s turn to look at his father, he immediately felt like breaking down. His skin was pale, he of course smelled horrible, but he couldn't fault him for either of those._

_He shut his eyes and stifled back a sob, why couldn't he just live a bit more? Why did God take away such a good man from them? ¨Goodbye, papa. May you rest well and have a better life. We miss your cookies, even if they were a little burnt. I´m sorry I couldn´t pursue my dreams like you wanted me to do so badly. i-...I wish i could´ve done something different. Even if you say our lives are led the way they, i just wish i could've done something else. It's my fault you were so unhappy. You´d disagree right now, but i´m so sure you would´ve been happier if you were visited way more by Atsumu. If i hadn't held a stronger grudge, you would've been happier and that's really after i took mom from you, after I didn´t pursue my dream for something so selfish and because i didn't want Atsumu to be in our lives anymore. You- *sniff* you looked so happy for the first time in years when you saw Atsumu in the hospital. You looked like you were a child and seeing you like that made me really happy for you. It made me realize how stupid and selfish i was and i am so so, sorry papa. What i did was so horrible and selfish, and i don´t know if you´ll ever forgive me, but i-¨_

_Kiyoomi sobbed as he held his fathers hand, he couldn't bring himself to care if there was bacteria there, if he was slowly decomposing or anything else, ¨I miss you Papa. Maybe if i had put my stupid feelings aside and visited you more, you wouldn´t have been so lonely. If I hadn't left Osaka, your one child that was left would´ve moved somewhere close to you. I regret everything I've done. I swear i wish i could trade my life for yours in a heartbeat, but it´s too late now and I just don't think i can keep going like this without you.¨_

_His eyes were swollen and worn down. His heart throbbed. ¨I hope you´re okay up there. Please say hi to mom for me.¨  
_

_-_

**(IN MSBY BLACK JACKALS VS SCHWEDEN ADLERS)**

_¨Yo. You´re all done in here, right?¨ Kiyoomi announced his arrival, peeking his head over the entrance to the locker room where people were surrounded. He saw Hinata, Bokuto, Atsumu, Kageyama, Hoshiumi- and ushijima. His eyes squinted, glaring at all of them in a scrutinized manner. ¨You'd better have all gotten your flu shots.¨_

_His expression didn´t change as Atsumu sagged over in exhaustion, hand going up to try to stop him from coming in but he still walked in, unbothered. ¨No! Please! Don´t come out yet! This is already all backed up as it is! At least give me an intermission to process it all!¨ Atsumu cried, seeming exasperated. ¨What are you talking about?¨ he demanded, not expecting a response._

_¨Of course i have.¨ Ushijima´s deep voice cut in, expression looking slightly proud that he had done what Kiyoomi had just said. ¨You sure sound awful smug over a simple flu shot!¨ Hoshiumi exclaimed in the background as Kiyoomi made his way to stop fully in front of Ushijima._

_Kiyoomi saw in the corners of his eyes the concerned look Koutarou wore, looking a bit slightly irritated at Ushijima´s appearance but he was never really one to want enemies while Atsumu looked apprehensive, wearing a small scowl on his face as he glared at Ushijima._

_Kiyoomi eyed him before settling in his usual relaxed stance, not letting their past phase him. They had an audience waiting for them out there anyways. ¨yeah, in last year´s Kurowashki´s, you did beat the pants off us. But it won't happen again.¨ He squinted his eyes, deciding to speak for his whole team as he said his next few words._

_¨This time, we´re coming out on top.¨ he saw the satisfied smirks settling on Koutarou´s and Atsumu´s faces. Ushijima blinked, nodding as he replied simply. ¨Right. Good luck.¨ The moment was interrupted by Hoshiumi´s boisterous voice. ¨Yeah! We´re gonna beat the pants off you again, today!¨ ¨shut up. I wasn't talking to you.¨ Kiyoomi snapped at the shorter man who popped up behind Wakatoshi._

_Atsumu laughed, making his way next to Kiyoomi as he patted his shoulder, grinning dumbly as he spoke. ¨Oh, come on Omi-kun! Do ya´ always gotta be all prickly ´bout everything? What are ya´, a sea urchin?¨ Kiyoomi grimaced, staring at the tanned male dumbfoundedly, as did the others, except Bokuto, who was staring up, looking hungry as Atsumu wailed._

_¨Work with me here! Please! I'm ´bout ready to lose my mind!¨ Atsumu collapsed on the floor on all fours, Hinata coming to his side with clenched fists. ¨Atsumu-san, I thought it was funny!¨ ¨Yer´ killin´ me! Yer´ all killin´ me!!¨ ¨Sakusa.¨ Kiyoomi tingled at the sound of Ushijima calling him lowly. Kiyoomi turned his attention back onto him, feeling a bit bold at seeing he was still taller than him._

_¨About what has happened before, i want to see if-¨ ¨Omi-kun! Ya´ thought it was funny right?¨ Kiyoomi felt thankful that he had told Atsumu about Ushijima, because he purposefully cut in when the man was trying to talk about their nasty breakup. Kiyoomi smiled behind his mask, seeing the way Atsumu gave him a pleading look that was covering his smug expression._

_¨No. What part of that was funny to you.¨ ¨Omi-kun, ya´ just love hurting my whittle ol´ heart don't ya´!¨ Kiyoomi saw in the corner of his eye the strange look ushijima was giving him, but he chose to ignore it._

**-after schweden adlers defeat.**

_Kiyoomi panted as he watched Bokuto make the final point over the net, his eyes wide as bodies flew to stop the ball from landing but the loud SMACK! From the other side of the court sent shivers down his entire body. This meant-_

_It was as if the world slew down, his dark eyes flicked to Atsumu, who held a victorious stance, arms flexing. Flicked again, his eyes caught the sight of Bokuto pointing at the crowd, evermore, pointing at the love of his life. Akaashi Keiji. This was it._

_Kiyoomi heard cheering, his body buzzing from excitement. Not from the win, sure, that was also good, but by what was going to happen now. His tired physique was forgotten, soon he made eye contact with Atsumu, then Osamu. The three nodded at each other. Kiyoomi smirked as he ran, watching at the corner of his eye as Akaashi, who was confused, was being nudged forward by the person he edited for, tenma._

_Atsumu blinked at him, the devilish grin on his lips as well as Osamu´s, who patted his back and then stood beside his twin. Cries from the audience at the sight of two Miya Atsumu´s but then more cries sounded by the sight of all four of them, including Bokuto, taking off their shirts._

_They received a scrutinized look from Akaashi, until after his blue eyes scanned over the words over their shirts, it was then that he looked comically surprised. To make a run down, they had words each on the front of their shirts that were under their jersey shirt. Bokuto had the words, ´Will you¨ Kiyoomi had, ¨marry¨ Atsumu had, ¨me¨ and finally, Osamu had ¨,Keiji?¨_

_Screaming erupted from the sight of the words represented for the whole world to see. ¨Oh God, i´m ´bout to cry. Keiji´s cryin´¨ Atsumu laughed as Osamu rubbed at his eyes. Kiyoomi sent him a glare, ¨Idiot, listen to Koutarou first and then see Keiji´s response.¨ he hissed, expression turning soft as he looked back at Keiji, who had his hands clasped over his mouth._

_His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes glazed with tears already trailing down his cheeks and flushed cheeks. ¨Akaashi keiji!¨ Bokuto´s voice rang, making people quiet down by the sound to hear what he was going to say. ¨I´ve been wanting to do this ever since I laid my eyes on you, but I wanted to be sure we won this game, because I wanted to represent this win exactly the way you won my heart when we were just kids. I want to say more, but i want to leave all of that in our wedding vows. I´ll say that being in a group of friends with you, was fantastic and you´re easily my best friend out of any of them.¨_

_Bokuto smiled sheepishly at the three of them,¨Sorry guys.¨ Kiyoomi shaking his head fondly whilst both Atsumu and Osamu acted offended. Koutarou looked back at Keiji, who was trying to hide his sobs with his hands but was clearly failing._

_¨I love you so so much, I would be the happiest man in the world if you would do me the favor of being from Akaashi Keiji to Bokuto keiji. So please-¨ Osamu passed him a dark blue colored box, which by the sight, Akaashi looked so overjoyed that it made Kiyoomi´s heart throb in pride and happiness. Those two are his best friends and they were finally going to be happy._

_The sight of Bokuto getting on one knee and opening the box to show a very very v e r y expensive looking ring had the crowd go wild. Believe it or not, Kiyoomi, suna Atsumu, komori and Osamu all helped Bokuto pick the ring out (Komori and Suna were on the phone though because they lived away from them)_

It was a long evening, but over the five of them bantering, the ring Bokuto had right now is the one Bokuto pointed at seriously and said ´that one is the one.´ The diamond wasn't too small or too big, it was actually the perfect size. It had different shades of blue and a few specks of purple shining through it as well as the small diamonds surrounding it. It described Akaashi so well. 

¨Will you marry me?¨ Akaashi wiped his eyes, but the tears didn´t stop, so he smiled and nodded, people made a gap to let Akaashi through as he spoke up. ¨Yes- yes of course I will marry you!¨ Bokuto´s smile was so wide that Kiyoomi wanted to look away, but he couldn´t, but thank God he didn't because seeing Akaashi run down the seats and jump into Bokuto´s arms, kissing him happily was a beautiful sight. 

Even when they fell to the ground their lips were still connected, now Akaashi was sat straddling Bokuto´s lap, who looked so happy and held Akaashi´s hips to steady him. Kiyoomi felt a gaze burning behind him so he turned around and saw Atsumu turn his eyes to Bokuto and Akaashi, smiling widely. Osamu was openly sobbing and Kiyoomi felt his own eyes sting. 

Looking back at the couple, Kiyoomi couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was looking at him. 

**(PRESENT DAY- AT AKAASHI¨S BACHELOR PARTY)**

¨Ah yes, whatever I had is gone, thanks to these strong hands massaging my back..are you single by any chance?¨ Sakusa gagged at Komori´s antics, who was currently flirting with the man massaging his back. The man looked slightly flustered at that, but he quickly recovered. ¨Erm, i´m actually not.¨ ¨Oh booooo!¨ Komori whined, hitting his head on the head pillow. 

Suna´s snort filled the room, as well as Keiji´s relaxed voice. ¨Please don´t terrorize the people I am paying to massage you, komori-san.¨ They were all currently in a fancy sharehouse, getting massaged and pampered before they would have their trip to florida the day of tomorrow. And by all of them, he meant Akaashi, Suna, Komori, Nana and Kenya as well as himself. 

Bokuto was having his own Bachelor party with Osamu, Atsumu, Kuroo, Kenma,Kato, Inunaki, Thomas,Barnes, Meian, and Hinata at the bar. It was odd how Hinata and Kenma were with them, but Akaashi and they haven't interacted much with each other to have them in his Bachelor party. 

Kiyoomi poured himself more wine as Komori continued his whining. ¨But Keijiii~ me and Kiyoomi are so lonely while you guys have your dates for our trip tomorrow!¨ ¨´Mori, how would auntie react if she saw you like this?¨ Kenya mused, groaning after as from what Kiyoomi could assume, was the massagist hitting the right spot on her back. 

¨I´m pretty sure she´s done with my crap but that's okay because she loves me. Plus, she agrees with me that I need someone in my life.¨ ¨Isn't she talking about a woman though?¨ Suna questioned, turning his neck to look at Komori as he was getting massaged as well. 

¨I´m fine with that too, but I'm desperate to get anyone, not too desperate though.¨ ¨Ah, well spoken. Nana, come with me! Let´ś get some food from the bin!¨ Kenya grunted as she got up, earning a look from Nana. ¨Why do I have to go with you? Tell Kiyoomi.¨ ¨You´re closer to me physically and age wise.¨ Kenya countered, flicking her forehead. 

Nana scowled, ¨That doesn't even make sense!¨ ¨No, no. She's right, it does make sense.¨ Suna raised his head, looking at both of Kiyoomi´s sisters with the most serious look he could ever muster. Nana groaned as Kenya bounced on her feet. 

¨Come on! I'm desperate for some cheesecake right now!¨ Both KIyoomi and Nana looked interested. ¨There´s cheesecake?¨ Nana chirped, soon standing as well. ¨Yeah, hurry!¨ ¨Of course, I'll do anything for cheesecake!¨ 

¨Can you bring me two slices?¨ Kiyoomi asked, receiving nods from his sisters. ¨Sure, anyone else?¨ when they received no responses, they left, shoving each other aside to leave the room first. Kiyoomi didn´t have any sisters anymore. 

¨Speaking of desperate, how are you and Osamu doing?¨ Akaashi asked Suna, voice vibrating slightly. Kiyoomi almost snorted as he sipped his wine, eyes trained on his feet that were wiggling under the hot bubbling water. 

¨Ah, we´re great, thanks.¨ Sunarin bit out, annoyance tainted on his voice. ¨When we move in together, I think we're going to get a puppy.¨ ¨Aww cute! Oh, I overheard you and Koutarou talking about kids, Akaashi! Are you guys adopting or getting a surrogate?¨ Komori asked. Kiyoomi smiled in amusement as Keiji´s cheeks flushed. 

¨We´ve always shared the same fondness for kids, so we´re thinking of getting a surrogate. Koutarou´s sister and my step sister have offered to be surrogates when we were on the topic of it, so we´re thinking of doing Koutarou´s sister with my sperm and my step sisters with Koutarous. It´ll cost a lot of money though, so we´re going to have to wait a few years, but we have enough money for one already. We just want to take a bit of time before we have a child.¨ 

¨Can he have my name?¨ Kiyoomi asked, receiving looks from everyone except Keiji, who laughed. ¨Ah! You beat me to it, Kiyoomi!¨ Komori cursed, kicking his legs slightly in a childish manner. ¨That's not fair, you shameless hog! You asked immediately when he finished his sentence!¨ Suna pointed at him accusingly, a scowl set on his face. 

¨I´ve actually heard from Osamu that Atsumu had wanted kids before.¨ Suna commented right after relaxing back into the masseuse's hands. Kiyoomi winced as he looked down at his wine, wondering, oh, how pretty the color of the wine was. ¨Seriously? With that person he said he went on a date with?¨ Komori asked, voice vibrating. 

¨No, no, they haven't talked ever since the week after they went out. I think it was a girl with curly hair. Don´t know, but they didn't work out, he cut her off too quickly. Remember when he called us and we saw that bruise on his cheek? Slapped him for liking someone else.¨ ¨Seriously?¨ Komori gasped, Suna nodding slightly in affirmation. 

¨Wait guys-¨ Keiji tried to cut in, but Suna kept on going. ¨I asked Atsumu, but all he said was that she freaked out on him and was basically crazy since she scratched him and kept on hitting him like a maniac. He and Osamu were together hanging out and she just showed up to the door and pounced on him. Immediately, Osamu pried her off and called the police and she was just accusing Atsumu of being a cheater. I know Atsumu´s a jackass but he's never cheated on anyone before. Hell, she was the only one he went out with ever since-¨ 

¨Me?¨ 

Suna and Komori looked at Kiyoomi as if they just realized he was still there, horrified looks on their faces except for Keiji, who looked sympathetic and irritated that they cut him off before he could fully warn them not to say anymore. Suna sat straight up, scaring the masseuse slightly, eyes wide and not like his usual calm expression, instead his cheeks were flushed and Kiyoomi felt like crawling in a hole and never coming out. 

¨Kiyo, I am so so sorry. I didn´t realize- i forgot that- it was stupid of me to say.¨ Kiyoomi held a hand up, cutting rintarou off from saying anymore. ¨It's alright, don't let me stop you from saying anymore. Besides, who am I to care about that type of stuff? I'm not dating him anymore. I'm over it anyways.¨ 

He removed his feet from the water, putting his wine glass on the small table beside him and then rubbing a dry towel over his feet as he spoke up. ¨I´m going to take a breather, i´ll be right back.¨ Three pairs of eyes watched as he put on his slippers and stood up. Keiji smiled tightly, ¨Kiyoomi, they didn't mean any harm.¨ Kiyoomi nodded curtly. 

¨I know, it's honestly fine. Keep on talking, i´ll be back in five minutes.¨ ¨Kiyo-¨ Kiyoomi clicked the door shut. 

Kiyoomi breathed out slowly. Great. Thank you Kiyoomi, for making everything about yourself again. This was Keiji´s day, not your day. He was in charge of this whole thing for Akaashi since he seemed the most ´responsible´ as he phrased it. 

Him and Atsumu weren't great but it was better than before, they could hold a small conversation before it got awkward. A year ago he was doing great forgetting him, but then Ushijima just really had to cheat on him and not break things off with him like any normal person would do. 

_Kiyoomi sobbed, hands covering his face as wakatoshi tried soothing him, the said man´s phone on their couch. ¨I am incredibly sorry you had to find out this way, Kiyoomi. It just happened so fast when he messaged me all of a sudden and things just happened-¨ ¨Get. Out.¨ Kiyoomi growled slowly, hands slowly clenching._

_¨Kiyoomi i-¨ ¨ I said, Get out Wakatoshi!¨ he screamed, shoving Ushijima off of him, who stumbled slightly and stepped back. Kiyoomi used his height as an advantage to loom over him, tears burning his cheeks as he scowled. ¨I want you to get your shit and never show your face to me again, you liar! How dare you do this to me? When all i have ever done is put my all into this relationship and give you all of my love- only for you to sneak behind my back and date an old teammate?!¨_

_Kiyoomi faltered, his anger dissipating and feeling more mournful than anything else. ¨ Am I not enough? What did I do wrong?¨ Ushijima sighed, looking down before refocusing back to Kiyoomi´s face, not looking even a bit regretful. ¨Nothing. You just weren't him.¨_

Kiyoomi soon realized he had been pacing around the hall stupidly after he looked at his reflection from a mirror hung on the wall, God, this was just not his day, was it? Sakusa turned around, smiling. Not because he was happy, but because he was feeling pretty crazy right now. 

Crazy enough that he barged into their huge room and smirked at their shocked faces. 

¨Get ready, losers. We're going to get crazy tonight.¨ Wide eyes stared back at him, and the soon to be married man spoke soon after a few seconds to pick up on what he said. 

¨Huh?¨ 

-

¨A….club?¨ Kiyoomi hummed in response, tugging on a dark velvet dress shirt and buttoning it up before tucking them in his pants. ¨Kiyoomi-san, what is going on. Who are you and what have you done to the real Kiyoomi.¨ Akaashi´s voice was tainted with suspicion, and it wasn´t until Kiyoomi scowled at him that he dropped a bit of his suspicion. 

¨I´ve been a total buzzkill and I don't want to ruin your bachelor party.¨ before Akaashi could protest, Kiyoomi continued. ¨And I hate returning favors, so today, you are having an amazing last day as a free man on a night out or so help me. I will drag you out against your will if you don't hurry quickly.¨ Keiji sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

¨You really don't have to do this. It's fun being with you guys, it's enough for me.¨ Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, a teasing smirk playing on his lips. ¨Oh yeah? Akaashi. You are a loyal man. But let me explain to you. This is your last day of freedom. Tomorrow, we´re going off to Florida to prepare you for your wedding that will lock you into a long long long relationship with Bokuto Koutarou. This is your last night of freedom, without Koutarou. Am i making myself clear? The last. Night. Of. Freedom.¨ 

Akaashi´s nose crinkled slightly before grinning. ¨I´ll be ready in less than five minutes.” When they were all ready to go, Kiyoomi felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, seeing Komori´s and Suna´s guilty expression. ¨Hey, uhm, Kiyo..we are so sorry about earlier..¨ ¨Yeah, we really meant nothing by it. To us, it was just gossip..¨ Kiyoomi placed a hand on each of their shoulders, expressionless. 

¨It's fine. Like i said, I don't care who goes out with who, we were all friends before anything happened. So, we're going to get crazy tonight. No doubt about it.¨ Suna and Komori smiled, grinning goofily like fools but Kiyoomi was at least glad they were happy enough to accept he was fine. 

-

¨I´m still feeling a bit weird that our precious Kiyoomi wanted to go out.¨ Nana pointed out as Kiyoomi helped her out of the car by holding her hand. ¨same here.¨ Komori smiled at him mischievously, laughing as Sakusa started trying to kick him away. ¨Yeah, sure, but i gotta say. We all look super hot.¨ Suna sang out. 

And they did. Suna was wearing a black dress shirt with white ripped jeans fitting his behind well. Komori wore a maroon dress shirt with black dress pants. Kenya and Nana wore dresses, Kenya with a slit on the side and Nana wore a dress that hugged every part of her body. 

Kiyoomi of course, wore a Dark velvet dress shirt, black dress pants that hugged his behind snugly and some dark brown dress shoes. He decided to wear an expensive watch and a mask (Because people are nasty.) 

But in his opinion, Akaashi took the whole cake. He only got ready for 3 minutes and he looked absolutely breathtaking. He was wearing the same as Kiyoomi but a dark blue color shirt. KIyoomi whistled at Keiji, wagging his eyebrows. ¨Keiji~ You're going to get everyone to fawn over you. We need to get you a bodyguard. ¨

Keiji rolled his eyes but only shrugged. ¨I won't go as far as kiss anybody of course, but i will drink like crazy because, like you said, it's my last night of freedom.¨ ¨Oh ho ho? Is that Keiji I see?¨ The said man turned around and once he saw who it was, he had an exasperated look plastered on his face. 

¨You´ve got to be kidding me.¨ Kiyoomi followed his line of sight and saw Kuroo hanging out with Osamu. Sakusa groaned, and pressed his hands together, apologizing to Akaashi. ¨Sorry, I didn't know they were going to come here. We can go somewhere else-¨ Keiji cut him off with a shake of his head. 

¨No, it's fine. Koutarou being here will help if guys start fawning over me like you´re so concerned about. Let's go in and have fun.¨ Keiji faced Kuroo again. ¨Where´s Koutarou?¨ ¨Inside with Kenma and Atsumu. Be careful though, Kato and Atsumu had been at each other's throats almost the entire time.¨ 

Kiyoomi threw a look at Osamu, who raised his hands in a surrendered manner. ¨Hey, don´t look at me! They're both crazy and yer´ brother is scary.¨ ¨You could at least be there and make sure they both don´t do something stupid.¨ He spat out, receiving a shrug from Osamu. ¨Last time I saw them, Bokuto-kun yelled at them, so I think they´re under control.¨ Osamu looked at Kuroo. 

¨Actually, we should head in. I bet Bokkun´s gettin´ wild.¨ Kuroo frowned. ¨Yeahhhhh.¨

Kiyoomi huffed and held Keiji´s hand, leading him in first and suddenly, he felt as if being in a club wouldn't be so bad after all. It was huge and neat, and then the thought came to him, is this actually a club?

¨Sir, i´m going to need you to step back.¨ A huge man got in front of Kiyoomi, who felt at least a bit relieved that this was a club but intimidated that a guy was bigger than him. ¨Look, money isn't an issue and we can just pay to be insi-¨ ¨Nope. Reservation only.¨ Kiyoomi exchanged a look with Akaashi, who returned it unhappily. 

That didn't sit well with him, this was Keiji´s bachelor party, there was no way he was going to let this ruin his night. Kiyoomi turned back to the guy, a scowl set on his face. ¨Look pal, this is my friend's bachelor party-¨ ¨Congratulations.¨ ¨Thanks-¨ ¨Whatever. Just accept my money, name the price-¨ Kiyoomi snapped, taking out his wallet until a hand stopped him. 

¨No need. Heya big fella, they´re with me.¨ Kiyoomi looked up to see Atsumu´s devilish grin on his face, skin shining against the lights due to his sweat. Kiyoomi suppressed his need to gulp, how could a human being be so hot and gorgeous at the same time. His eyes widened a bit when he realized Atsumu was actually touching him. 

¨Oh, i didn't realize. Come on in then, is that everyone?¨ ¨Yeah, that I know of.¨ they all made their way fully in, his sisters went off to find Kato while Suna and Komori and Akaashi followed Kuroo and Osamu to where Koutarou and the rest were. 

Kiyoomi bumped his shoulder against Atsumu´s after he tugged down his mask to give him a small smile, gaining his attention. ¨Thanks.¨ Atsumu smiled tightly at him. ¨No problem. I figured maybe he needed the swooning of someone good looking.¨ Kiyoomi raised an unimpressed eyebrow, frowning. 

¨So it wasn´t enough for me to swoon him?¨ Atsumu dropped his smile, staring deeply into Kiyoomi´s eyes. ¨Never said that. Yer´ an eyeful when yer´ dressed normally but tonight yer´ breath takin´¨ Kiyoomi didn't expect that, nevertheless from Atsumu. Sakusa realized that his wrist was still being held by Atsumu, so he tugged gently and that seemed to cue in Atsumu. 

Atsumu finally let go with a sheepish smile on his face, ¨Sorry, force of habit.¨ Kiyoomi blinked down. ¨That we should forget about.¨ His heart beat loudly as he heard Atsumu let out a sigh, looking up to see Atsumu´s tired expression. 

¨Don´t start with this, Omi-kun.¨ Kiyoomi slowly started feeling defensive at those words, grimacing. ¨I´m not starting anything. I´m just saying, maybe those habits won't do any good in the future if you find someone else.¨ Atsumu returned his grimace with a scowl, seeming annoyed at those words. 

¨Ya´ really are oblivious aren't ´cha?¨ Kiyoomi squinted, feeling his blood start to heat up. ¨Who the hell is oblivious? I´m just saying the truth. You´ve already had something go on with your last girlfriend from what I've heard and it turns out you got beat because you liked someone else and-¨ ¨Who the hell told you that?¨ Atsumu demanded hotly, an enraged expression on his face. 

Kiyoomi was put off by the look for a second but he regained himself rather quickly, even if he was still confused by Atsumu´s sudden burst of fury. ¨What does it matter? It still happened and I only just found out an hour ago. When i asked why there was a huge bruise on your cheek, you said it was nothing.¨ ¨Uh, yeah. Because it's none of yer´ business.¨  
  
Kiyoomi recoils, tucking his chin into his neck- a fear response. ¨Fuck you.¨ Atsumu´s eyes widened, and he seemed to only realize what he just said because he sighed and reached for Kiyoomi´s hand to hold, a ghost whisper of an apology. Another habit that has yet to be forgotten. 

Kiyoomi shifted his shoulder to the side to avoid his touch, ¨I´m sorry, Omi-kun. I didn´t mean-¨ ¨No you meant exactly what you meant. When i said that to you a year ago, you still pried and pried until i told you everything. I thought you and I were coming to better terms but, it's a different story when it comes to you, right? It's like nothing's changed. If anything, you´re the oblivious one here.¨ 

¨You and I _are_ comin´ to better terms. But it always gets like this whenever ya´ say somethin´ that I know already. I don't need ya´ bitin´ at me whenever I only do a simple minor thing.¨ His tone got snappish at the end, hazel eyes seeming to hold anger and irritation. 

¨Well, i only have to remind you because you still do it- God, Atsumu- You say you already know but you still do it. What am i supposed to do? Stand there and wait until you´ve come to your senses? It's been years, we have to stop this. It won't do good and we'll only get hurt. We always do when we're together.¨ _´if only i'd known that before coming here.´_ Kiyoomi thought miserably. 

¨We don't always have to get hurt, Omi. We´ve gotten along before and we can do it again. We were friends before all of this happened, I just want to fix us.¨ ¨Can´t you see I do too? I´ve been trying for months now but we can only go so far. We can't even talk to each other for two minutes before it gets awkward or we have a screaming match.¨ ¨That can also be fixed. Omi-kun, i promise ya´ we can fix it if we try.¨ 

¨Oh, sure. We can try whenever you explain to me what exactly happened between you and that girl. I've told everything that's happened to me, now itś your turn.¨ Atsumu grimaced, eyes looking down as his feet shuffled a bit, a downcast look on his face. ¨You can ask me about anythin´ else, but i´d rather not talk about her.¨ 

Kiyoomi crossed his arms over his chest as Atsumu finally looked at him, a now slightly determined look on his face. ¨Actually, since we´re on the topic of this. I've been thinkin´, we should talk-¨ ¨Heya! Atsu, Kiyo! Come join us!¨ Kiyoomi grunted as Sunas´s body weight slumped onto him, his nose wrinkling when the smell of alcohol attacked his nostrils. 

¨Suna- are you already drunk?¨ How much time did Atsumu and him spend arguing? ¨Sorry, i tried to stop him but the guy is strong- Jesus, what now. We leave ya´ guys alone for ten minutes and yall are already fightin´?¨ Osamu demanded after getting Suna back into his arms, who giggled against the nape of his neck. 

¨I´ll see you guys later. I´m going to get a drink.¨ Kiyoomi snapped, walking past them. ¨Kiyoomi.¨ Osamu called after him, ¨Let him go. He’s hopeless when he’s like that, always refuses to listen when it doesn’t benefit him. Ya hear that omi? Oh wait, yer’ still walkin’ away.¨ Kiyoomi´s anger spiked as he shoved past the crowd of people forming around him. 

Music blared in his ears and then an unhappy looking Keiji appeared in front of him. He stopped. ¨Keiji-¨ ¨My man of honor doesn´t get to be unhappy at my bachelor party. Come on, you´re hot and need a good lay.¨ Kiyoomi sputtered, cheeks burning. ¨Keiji-¨ ¨Nope, look, a guy to our right is staring right at you. He looks like a snack. Here, get a quick look.¨ 

Kiyoomi sighed as he complied hastily, seeing that oh he was right, he was attractive. He was tan and had shaggy dyed grey hair, pointed blue piercing eyes that you could see from far away and, why was his shirt unbuttoned. Kiyoomi looked away, not his type but he´ll do. Keiji´s eyes shined mischievously, only did kiyoomi realize his cheeks were flushed and that he was drunk as well. 

Sakusa huffed, he should forget about Atsumu tonight. This was for Keiji and Koutarou. This is their celebration. So he decided to obey Keiji like he always had. ¨Fine, but let´s tease him for a while.¨ They went back with the others, and he drank like crazy. If he was in the right mind, he would have cared about the looks his older brother gave him or the way Osamu tried warning him to slow down. 

But he was in the wrong state of mind, so he listened to Nana telling him to loosen up, he listened to Keiji and Suna and Komori chanting _´Chug! Chug! Chug!´_ and let Koutarou shove the shots down his throat as well as let Kuroo wrap an arm around his shoulders and serve each other shots. 

Laughter was filled around them, and he turned around and saw that the guy was still staring at him. So he straightened up and made his way to him, chuckling at Suna´s comment of _´Get some, Kiyo!´_ Kiyoomi made a full stop in front of him and bit his lip when he saw the way the guy straightened up, his muscles flexing slightly as he did so. 

He definitely was drunk, but maybe that wasn't so bad. This was helping him forget, so why couldn't he forget the feeling of eyes burning the back of his head? He must´ve been staring too long because the guy smirked, perfect teeth flashing at him. ¨See something you like?¨ The accent was thick, he must be from America. 

Good thing he was somewhat good at English. _¨It seemed like you saw something you liked by the way you´ve been looking at me the entire time.¨_ Kiyoomi responded cooly, his English at least sounding passable. The guy looked surprised for a moment by his ability to speak English but he then went back to his teasing. 

_¨Ah, you´ve caught me. Though I can tell you´ve been playing hard to get now that you´ve admitted you knew I was staring.¨_ Kiyoomi shrugged, an innocent look plastered his face. _¨Maybe I did, maybe i didn't.¨_ The guy laughed, seeming amused by Kiyoomi´s response. _¨My name is Daniel.¨_ Kiyoomi nodded. _¨Sakusa.¨_

He didn't know how, but he ended up pinned against the restroom wall. Lips smashed against his as they both sucked in hot breaths, noises audible as hands roamed over each other's bodies. Kiyoomi felt overwhelmed, he felt hot and uncomfortable. He wasn't familiar with the hands roaming around on his body and he hoped it wouldn't have bothered him but it did and he wanted to stop.

He pressed a hand against the guy's chest, trying to separate himself to get some air ¨Wait-¨ he tried but he was sucked in again. Sakusa started feeling anxious when the guy ignored his grunts, a clear sign he wanted to stop. His fingers curled against his chest, trying to push him away but daniel´s built form wouldn't allow him. 

Great. Why did he always go for the strong ones? 

He felt lightheaded, he felt his fingers start to tingle and his eyes roll up slightly. Then he stumbled and started coughing to the side when the weight was gone, face hot as his right hand went against the wall and the left to his throat. His ears rang and when he looked up, his vision was still blurry but he could catch the sight of Atsumu punching Daniel, his muffled yelling ringing in Sakusa´s ears. 

Finally, Daniel stumbled out of the restroom, leaving Atsumu alone with Kiyoomi. Once the ravenette was done panting, he straightened himself up only to glare at Atsumu. ¨I could have done that myself, thank you.¨ he knew what he was saying was a lie, but he was still irritated by the sneer Atsumu had on his face. 

¨Oh yeah, i could tell by the way you were about to pass out from the guy suffocating you.¨ Kiyoomi scowled, cheeks flushed from embarrassment that Atsumu had been the one to find him like that. ¨You´re annoying, you know that?¨ he seethed, watching warily as Atsumu slowly made his way to him. 

The bleached blonde crossed his arms over his chest, ¨Yer´ not a walk in the park either, you can be a smartass.¨ Kiyoomi made his way closer. ¨You can be an idiot.” Atsumu did as well. ¨You can be stingy.¨ They were close now. ¨Well, you can be arrogant.¨ Their breath tickled each other's faces. 

¨You know what else ya’ are?¨ Atsumu whispered lowly, voice coming off gravelly and deep. Kiyoomi gulped, recognizing the familiar dip in his stomach that was only ever caused by Atsumu. ¨What¨ he returned, eyes lidded as he stared at Atsumu´s lips. ¨The only person i could ever talk to like this.¨ It seemed they both had the same idea, because they both met midway on the kiss. 

It was angry and aggressive, more on Atsumu´s part than Kiyoomi´s, who was drunk out of his mind and couldn't tell how they went from the bathroom to the hallway. They separated for a moment and that's when Kiyoomi realized how much air he needed, but really he wasn't bothered, he just wanted Atsumu to come back immediately. 

¨Hold on Omi, i-¨ Kiyoomi lunged in again, kissing him, which Atsumu returned but after a moment he separated himself again. The bleached blonde held his wrists, Kiyoomi opening his eyes to see Atsumu staring at him seriously. ¨Just how far do ya´ wanna go?¨ Kiyoomi sighed, his head spinning as he responded. ¨All the way.΅

He couldn´t register if Atsumu looked pained or annoyed, ¨Is this the real Kiyoomi speaking?¨ He was needy, he was hot, he needed to blow off steam. ¨Yes. Now hurry up.¨ ¨Wait, i´m gonna tell the others we´re headed back to the Hotel because you got a stomach bug, act sick if you can and wait for me outside.¨ 

Kiyoomi complied and followed Atsumu until heading for the exit. It registered to him for a moment that he and Atsumu actually kissed. His first friend, his first crush, his first boyfriend, his first ex-boyfriend and his actual first. This was a disaster. It would crash and burn. 

But he couldn't bring himself to care all that much. 

Not when Atsumu came back to him. Not when it was hardly registered to him that they were in a Taxi. Not when they finally made it to the share house after it seemed like forever and not when they continued making out and when they finally arrived in Atsumu´s room and stumbled in clumsily. 

“Fuck.” Kiyoomi gasped when Atsumu sucked along his neck, his eyes rolled back as his fingernails dug onto his scalp. “Mm.” Atsumu moaned against his neck, his breath hot against Kiyoomi’s sensitive skin.   
  
“I missed ya’ omi.” Atsumu whispered, but Kiyoomi only hummed in agreement, not caring at the very least what words the bleached blonde was saying.

Kiyoomi sighed as he grinded against Atsumu’s leg, taking a gasp from both of them. “Atsumu, I want-“ kiyoomi moaned as Atsumu rutted against him, feeling his bulge being attacked by Atsumu’s own. 

“What do you want.” Atsumu demanded, mouth still latched over the ravenette’s neck. Kiyoomi’s face was hot, chasing his relief against Atsumu as he moaned. 

“you. I want you. I need you. Please Atsumu.” He babbled, feeling his eyes sting. He whined at the loss of heat against his neck, but he then noticed Atsumu looking at him with a pinched expression. 

his eyebrows furrowed with frown, eyes half opened. “What?” He asked, breath heavy. Atsumu only shook his head, cupping Kiyoomi’s face. “Nothin’, just wonderin’ if Ushiwaka has ever loved ya’ like I have..” 

Kiyoomi chuckled, his nose hitting the nape of Atsumu’s neck as he drunkenly laughed. “I never let him touch me.” Atsumu stiffened under his touch. “Really.” The blonde asked, which caused Sakusa to hum in agreement.   
  
“I felt like I wasss cheating on you, haha, but now we’re both single...and unhappy. But right now, I really really wanna ride you.” Atsumu stayed quiet for a moment before letting out a breathy laugh, pressing a kiss against Kiyoomi’s temple. 

“Alright. Let me stretch you out.” They both scrambled to get on the bed, ripping off each other’s clothes and making out until Kiyoomi was on all fours while Atsumu covered his fingers with lube, then after a moment, he peered over to get Kiyoomi’s cue to go in, which the ravenette agreed to very easily. “Oooh fuuck.” Kiyoomi groaned out when Atsumu pushed in a thick finger, gasping at the heat. 

“God, yer’ tight.” Atsumu mused, slowly pushing it in and out as a way to tease Kiyoomi. Sakusa bit his lip when Atsumu entered another finger, whimpering at the burning stretch. He hadn’t done this in a very long time.

“Ya’ really hadn’t had sex in a long time, have you?” Atsumu asked, kiyoomi only whining in response. A third finger, the a fourth finger along with some more teasing made Kiyoomi decide that was enough. 

“enough, Atsumu. I wanna get on.” Kiyoomi panted out, turning his body around to face Atsumu. Kiyoomi watched Atsumu gulp and nod hastily, cheeks flushed. “Okay.” He rasped out, positioning himself against the headboard with pillows tucked under his waist.

Kiyoomi watched Atsumu’s dark thick cock bounce as he moved, his mouth suddenly salivating at the thought of being railed by that. “Do you want me to suck you off?” Kiyoomi asked, eyes still trained on Atsumu’s huge cock. 

Atsumu smirked, cock twitching in interest as well as Kiyoomi’s own but he shook his head. “Nah, just bring a condom and lube and lather some on me.” Kiyoomi felt disappointed for a moment, because he didn’t know if he’d get the chance to suck him off ever again, but he did want to ride Atsumu, so he went up on Atsumu until he was straddling him, put a condom painfully slow to tease him and positioned himself. 

They both groaned as Kiyoomi sunk down fully, Sakusa throwing his head back at the feeling of being so full. “God, yer’ so fucking tight Kiyoomi.” Atsumu grounded out, hands landing on Kiyoomi’s hips. Kiyoomi’s eyebrows furled, mouth hung open as he lifted himself up and slammed back down. 

“Shit-yeah, keep going.” Atsumu encouraged. Cheeks flushed darkly with sweat beading on his forehead. Kiyoomi experimentally arched his back, seeming to give more pleasure to Atsumu, kiyoomi knowing this by the sight of Atsumu bringing his hand to his mouth, a flustered look on his face as he watched Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi lifted his hips again and sunk down, repeating this action again and again until he finally found the perfect angle. “A-haaah~” Kiyoomi cried out in pleasure, eyes shut tight with his hands landing on the headboard. 

“yeah- fuck, bounce on my cock, go on.” Atsumu growled out, his hands helping Kiyoomi up and down. Kiyoomi gasped in shock as Atsumu started thrusting harshly upwards, hitting his prostate perfectly every time. The pleasure was too much, too much.

“Ooh~ fuck yesss~ you’re so big, you fill me up so good~” Kiyoomi babbled, his saliva dripping down to his chin as Atsumu continued, his pale skin hot and flushed. Atsumu hissed as Kiyoomi sped up, eyes widening. “Shit, omi- slow down-“ he ignored him, fighting against Atsumu’s strong grip on his hips.

Kiyoomi rocked himself back and forth, panting loudly, nails digging onto the headboard with all his strength. “I-I —— —-, ——— ——...” Atsumu’s eyes grew impossibly wider, mouth hung open. He twitched inside of Kiyoomi and he came. 

Spurts of come escaped Kiyoomi, his vision blanking for a moment before he finally caught the sight of droplets of water landing on Atsumu’s cheeks, confusing Sakusa for a moment before he realized those droplets of water were his tears, and that he was crying. 

Tears flowed out from Kiyoomi’s eyes, sobs escaping his mouth, making Atsumu look up at him in concern. “Why did you leave me, ‘tsumu?” Sakusa asked, his voice cracking at the end.

”omi?” Atsumu panted out, chest heaving while Kiyoomi continued, hands still gripped onto the headboard. “I gave you so many chances...” kiyoomi gritted out furiously, eyes screwed shut tightly. 

_“do you really want to be friends with someone like me?” Kiyoomi’s soft voice asked, sniffling while his small hand held Atsumu’s. The cold winter air flowed against them, the snow blinding white as the sun shone.  
_

_Atsumu grinned, his brown hair blowing now that his beanie was now on Kiyoomi’s head, protecting his curls from getting anymore damaged. “As long as I’m here, you won’t feel sad anymore Omi-kun!”  
_

”you’re a damn liar, Miya..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don’t hate me :) I will mention that one part (Akaashi and the guys in the share house) was inspired by “someone borrowed” bakudeku story but from now it’s all original. This was 20000 words for the first chapter, but the rest will be 5,000. My updating schedule is undecided, but I’ll try my best to update every week, no promises though. 
> 
> Also, if the fact that Atsumu and Kiyoomi had sex while Kiyoomi was drunk out of his mind makes you uncomfortable, I thought about it too, don’t worry. 
> 
> I will say, Atsumu was drunk as well, they both were but Atsumu was more conscious. Atsumu asked for Kiyoomi’s consent and thought that Kiyoomi was as conscious as him, so he went in and they both did the do. 
> 
> Atsumu would never take advantage of kiyoomi, I’ll make that clear right now and in the story soon enough. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading my trash story. I’ll see you guys next time!


	2. Definitely...always...never do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¨We got our photo.¨ Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow, then he looked down to see a picture of him laughing while Atsumu grinned against his cheek, pressing a kiss. It looked good. Sakusa hummed, staring down at his phone. “Alright, we gotta caption it. What do we say?” Atsumu smiled.

No matter how many times he tried to look at it, no matter how many times he squinted his eyes, rubbed his temples, closed his eyes, moved from side to side or even stared at the wall. He couldn't figure out why he was not in his room and lying beside Miya Atsumu. Who´s broad back was presented to him that had gashing scratch marks. 

Kiyoomi looked back at the ceiling, eyes wide with a lost expression on his face. ¨ah-...¨ he looked to the side and saw the time plastered on the alarm clock. 8:50 am. He looked back at the ceiling. Pain seared on his lower half of his body, his head was blaring and he didn't appreciate being a lightweight. He shouldn't have let Suna and Bokuto take advantage of him. 

Curious, he removed the blanket from his body and saw, yes, he was indeed bare naked and there were marks everywhere. He covered himself back up. This wasn't a good mixture. His mouth tasted disgusting and he slept with Miya Atsumu. 

Fury stirred within him. So it shouldn't have been surprising when mustered enough strength and kicked Atsumu off the bed, who woke as he fell with a shout of ¨WHAt tHE-!!!¨ Kiyoomi was fuming, how _dare_ he put his hands on him. How _dare_ he have the gall to make the same mistake they did years ago. 

He watched as Atsumu´s head popped up beside the bed, a sleepy lost confused look on his face. When his hazel eyes finally landed on Kiyoomi, he looked irritated. Irritated was nowhere near to where Kiyoomi was. ¨What the hell was that for, Omi?¨ He demanded as he stood up clumsily, of course, grabbing at a blanket to cover himself up. 

¨I was planning to do much worse than that. Care to explain what exactly- why we- why you-¨ ¨If it helps, think before you speak Omi.¨ Atsumu added, unhelpful as always and fed to KIyoomi´s anger. He hated Miya Atsumu. ¨Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't suffocate you with this pillow that I am currently holding.¨ he seethed out, feeling his entire body shake from shame and indignation. 

Atsumu sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, Kiyoomi shifted his body backwards until his back hit the headboard, which he noticed were scratched here and there. ¨I´ll give ya´ three. One, you were the one begging, like, would not leave my side at all.¨ Kiyoomi´s face flushed a dark shade of red, fingers twisting against a blanket. 

¨That's not-¨ ¨It is. Two, I bet you´ve got an awful hangover and you won´t stop complaining if you attack me.¨ it was true, but he didn't like that Atsumu knew him well enough to know that. ¨And three. Yer´ naked. Unless ya´ want to see what i did to ya´ yesterday, i suggest ya´ calm down.¨ 

Kiyoomi fumed. So he choked Atsumu backwards until he was back on the bed and smothered him with the pillow. He felt like crying out in frustration.- They sat in silence, Kiyoomi looked to the side as Atsumu fumbled with his feet, staring at nothing in particular as to not stare at Kiyoomi,

¨This won't ever happen again.¨ Kiyoomi muttered out, scowling to himself as he felt Atsumu´s gaze turn to him. He saw Atsumu turn away in the corner of his eye, ¨whatever.¨ Kiyoomi sighed as he stood up, he debated taking the blanket with him but that would be a hassle. Atsumu had seen him as naked as a baby before, so he didn't care as much as he should. 

¨i´m going to use your bathroom.¨ he felt himself squirm under Atsumu´s gaze on his body, but after a moment he looked away and shrugged. ¨Do what ya´ want.¨ ¨I need to borrow some clothes.¨ ¨I´ll leave ´em out for ya´.¨ ¨Thanks.¨ It was curt and cold, they couldn't even look at each other. 

Under the hot water, Kiyoomi rubbed the aches away, cleaned himself thoroughly as he tried to remember what the hell happened last night. Had he really been all over Atsumu that badly? Even if he was, Atsumu knew he was drunk, he shouldn't have taken advantage of him like that. But what if Atsumu had been drunk too? What if he was also as blissed out as Kiyoomi? 

If it really was like that, then he guessed he couldn´t fault him for that. Plus, Atsumu was an asshole but not that much of an asshole. He probably asked Kiyoomi for permission or something, because he wasn't _that_ bad like people- his friends- have said before. 

When he was done drying himself, he peeked out of the door and saw that the room was already tidy and clean with some folded clothes left on the bed for him. He should apologize to Atsumu when he got the chance, but he still had to pack and get ready to go to the airport. 

He winced as his body protested whilst and after he finished dressing himself, those scratches on Atsumu´s back was a telltale sign that how they did the do and how rough they had gone. It was obvious as well with Kiyoomi´s body being in pain from not being used to sleeping around with anyone for years. 

Their share house was oddly quiet, especially since he expected Koutarou to be enthusiastically singing as he and Keiji cooked together but none of that was happening. He should wake them up then. Kiyoomi was surprised when he saw everyone gathered in the living room, seeing Atsumu look at him with the most horrified expression he's ever worn. 

Eyes flicked up to him by his presence. Keiji was rubbing his temples with his fingers in a stressed out manner. Koutarou looked disappointed and slightly angry. Osamu was displeased as his foot bounced against the ground, his mouth formed in a scowl. Suna was holding back a laugh, and Kiyoomi could tell by the sight of him wincing and holding his mouth and stomach, 

Komori just looked plain mortified. And he now noticed Atsumu looked horrified because his siblings were surrounding him. Kato looked like he wanted to strangle Atsumu, Kenya was holding a frying pan while Nana looked very terrifyingly calm. (Kenma and kuroo were probably sleeping in their room because they weren't there) 

Koutarou stood up slowly, heaving a sigh when he looked over kiyoomi. ¨You seem to feel better. We were worried that stomach bug was going to take a toll on you.¨ Oh no. Kiyoomi knew that tone. Koutarou was mad. ¨Eh?¨ He was confused. Stomach bug? What stomach bug? He was sick? ¨What are you talking about? You´re being weird.¨ 

Keiji looked up. Meeting kiyoomi´s gaze easily (And kiyoomi couldn't help but feel fear by the very heavy weighted gaze on him.) His blue eyes held such intensity that Kiyoomi had to stay drilled so he wouldn't hide behind suna (He would much prefer to hide behind Osamu or Atsumu but Osamu looked mad at him too and he didn't know if he should interrupt whatever was going on with Atsumu and his siblings) 

Wait. Disappointment on their faces, Koutarou being mad, His siblings looking as if they were going to murder Atsumu. Atsumu looked as if he were going to get murdered, Oh no. They found out. They knew. ¨Guys-¨ he started, but was immediately interrupted by Kato´s harsh voice. ¨Do you even know what the hell is going on right now?¨ He demanded, eyes narrowed with now arms crossed over his chest. 

Kiyoomi shook his head dumbly. He's not used to having his older brother look so furious at him. He wasn't used to having any of them look so furious at him for that matter. ¨Kiyoomi- Coach Foster is furious with you two. When Atsumu told us you were sick, we believed you guys but then we found out by some picture posted on the internet that you and Atsumu were hooking up and lied.¨ Koutarou´s eyes widened as he emphasized his words, his head tilting forward as if he were speaking slowly to a child who didn't understand what he did wrong. 

He doesn't even remember anything, though. ¨pictures of you in the restroom- making out. Outside the restroom- then as you both got in the taxi, I mean what the hell is wrong with you two.¨ Kato cut in angrily, standing taller as his voice got louder by every passing second. Those last few words pissed Kiyoomi off. 

¨Nothing is wrong with us. It was just a drunken mistake, nothing more- a one time thing.¨ ¨It's a scandal, that's what it is.¨ Osamu sounded on the couch, his dark grey eyes downcast as he glared at Kiyoomi. ¨And it won't be repaired easily, you two know that right? You two will lose a lot.¨ Bokuto added to Osamu´s comment, and then Akaashi stood up next to him, resting a hand on his bicep, making the taller male soften slightly but he still looked mad. 

¨Kiyoomi-san. Do you remember what even happened last night?¨ The ravenette looked at Atsumu, who somewhat looked interested and grim at the question. ¨Because if what Atsumu-san is saying is true about asking for your consent and you agreeing will help you both a lot.¨ he frowned, if Atsumu said he did, then that was most likely the truth. 

¨Yes. Remember- i mean. I do remember. All of it actually, kind of.¨ ¨So, you actually took my advice? Kiyo, when I told you to get some, I meant that guy that was staring at you, not Atsu.¨ Rintarou laughed and the tension seemed to ease just a tiny bit. ¨See? I told ya´ guys! I would never take advantage of Omi like that!¨ Atsumu said hotly, only to flinch backwards when Nana snapped at him. 

¨Except you did! You were both drunk when you slept together! Seriously! You both say you're not kids anymore but now your faces are plastered over the internet with millions of views and shares and- oh my God! I'm going to kill you! You both aren't even dating!¨ ¨yes we are.¨ Kiyoomi spoke without thinking, only realizing he blurted it out when several wide pairs of eyes looked at him along with the sound of the frying pan Kenya was holding hitting the ground in the background. 

¨Omi.¨ Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu again, only this time he looked shocked and dumbfounded. Damn it. What was he doing? This was not part of the plan at all. But he will play the part to save both of their asses. ¨Come on,Tsumu, they've waited long enough and they´ve already found out. Keiji and kou wont mind that we´re stealing their thunder.¨ Atsumu straightened up, seeming to understand what he was doing now. 

¨Right! Sorry Keiji, Bokkun.¨ He hesitantly walked past his siblings and made himself beside Kiyoomi, who held his hand, feeling the bleached blonde jolt under his touch. ¨We´re dating. Well, we´ve been dating for a few months. We got in a disagreement yesterday and uhm, you guys know the rest.¨ ¨We didn't want to tell ya´ll since we didn't want to steal yer´ thunder and uhm, we didn't want ya´ll to be mad at us.¨ _¨And uhm.¨_ suna mocked, but he still looked comically surprised. 

-

 _¨You two are going to be the death of me. My heart cannot take any more of this torment.¨_ Meian´s tired voice sounded on the end of Atsumu´s phone, both Kiyoomi and Atsumu looking incredibly guilty. They had only a little bit of time before they would leave and go to the airport. They were changing as they spoke to Meian, rushing to get ready. They didn't have much time since everyone took turns yelling at them. 

Really yelling at them, but it got better when they all calmed down and congratulated them really enthusiastically. Koutarou and Keiji were really pleased by the news, koutarou cried and hugged them both. Osamu had warned them about their relationship and to be careful about watchful eyes. Suna and Komori attacked Kiyoomi about all the details and how they got together, 

Kato, Kenya and Nana were a different story. Nana was concerned about Kiyoomi being careful about his decision. Kenya didn't seem to like the idea of them being back together due to their nasty break up years ago. Kato disapproved of their relationship. 

_¨You're not one to make stupid desicions, Kiyoomi. Do you really think someone who broke your heart once can make you happy? Do you think that's the most healthy thing to do?¨_ Kato had snapped at him, amber eyes angry. Kiyoomi felt irritation prickle at his skin, eyes avoiding looking at his older brother. 

He hated being the youngest child of the family, it gave everyone the excuse of saying they were just looking out for him and that he hasn't had much experience to do new things. Kenya and Nana would get away with it, because they were much older. _¨He has made me happy even when I was in my lowest times, kato-nee. All you have ever done is see my friends as vermin and tried to push them away from me when they were really the only siblings who were there for me, Nana only being the only exception for a few years.¨_

_¨Sure, you´re closer with Keiji, Koutarou, Rintarou, Komori and Osamu. But you´ve never even begun to forgive Atsumu for my broken ankle when we were younger. I´m not a child anymore. I'm twenty three and can make my own decisions now. Please just let me breathe. I'll never know unless i try, right?”_

¨Sorry cap´, we didn't mean to get caught but, well you know the rest.¨ Kiyoomi put on his shoes, tying his shoelaces, double knotting. _¨Well, Foster and Aimi have told you what to do, right?¨_ How could he forget? Aima had given them an earful about them being affectionate in public pictures and to decide on what story to tell as how they started dating and what made them decide to get together. 

Foster had told them they had to post a picture of them that made it clear they were in a relationship and that they would have to do a livestream soon. Foster had yelled at them right before that, but Kiyoomi felt himself get pretty numb to the yelling. 

¨Yeah, they have, don´t worry, we have everything down and we know what to do. We are dating after all, so it shouldn't be hard.΅ It sounded so simple. _¨I still can't believe you and Sakusa are dating...Bokuto-kun has mentioned before that you were childhood friends. Is this you guys finally realizing you were in love after a long time of denial and not wanting to ruin anything with your childhood friend?¨_

Atsumu and kiyoomi stared at each other. ¨Yeah.¨ they spoke in unison. ¨Hey, you two, everyone's waiting in the living room, hurry.¨ Osamu´s head popped up in the restroom doorway, then disappeared when Kiyoomi nodded at him.

 _¨Sounds like you two are getting ready to go to the airport. That seems to be all, i'll see you guys at the wedding, alright?¨_ ¨Yeah, see ya´ cap´, we´ll keep ya´ updated.¨ _¨Yeah, goodbye you two.¨_ ¨Bye.¨ 

Atsumu hung up the call, soon looking at Kiyoomi with an unimpressed look. ¨Look what ya´ got us into.¨ Kiyoomi scowled.

¨I saved our asses, my siblings were ready to murder you.¨ ¨I´m pretty sure they were ready to do more than just murder me. They looked as if they were ready to torture me as they prepare to murder me.¨ KIyoomi rolled his eyes. 

¨That´s a bit over dramatic.¨ Atsumu gaped at him. ¨Excuse me, but i'm pretty sure i was the one that was getting surrounded!¨ Kiyoomi turned away, soon listening to Atsumu´s soft words.

¨This isn't okay Omi...¨ Kiyoomi turned his head slightly, noticing the unhappy look on Atsumu´s face, feeling a trickle of guilt building up in his stomach. 

Kiyoomi nodded, agreeing to atsumu´s statement. ¨I know, i´m sorry. I wasn't thinking it through when I said it. I was just tired of my siblings bad mouthing us as if we were still kids. We just have to endure it for a couple of months. We´ll come up with something, I promise i´ll get out of your hair.¨ Atsumu frowned but nodded. 

Kiyoomi grabbed his luggage and walked his way towards Atsumu, stopping in front of him with a calm expression on his face, ¨I'm doing this to save our jobs, Miya. You have amazing offers from different teams and many companies wanting to sponsor you. We can only hope our fans continue supporting us.¨ 

Atsumu held up a hand, stopping Kiyoomi from saying any more. ¨First of all, ya´ can't call me Miya anymore. We grew up together and are supposedly dating, drop the family name. I won’t respond to you or do anything you say if you call me Miya. We have rules to´ discuss.¨ Kiyoomi quirked up an eyebrow. 

¨Oh?¨ Atsumu nodded, ¨First of all, we have to act the part, you know that.¨ Kiyoomi hummed in agreement. 

¨So, what's a no-no?¨ Kiyoomi thought for a moment, eyebrows pinched together for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

¨There´s nothing i´m against. We´ve done everything in front of the group when we were actually daing, there's no point in stopping because someone will notice something's off, im sure of it.¨ 

¨Alright, no goin´ around with strangers. Last night's incident was caught secretly and we didn't know. We´re a couple from now on.¨

¨Okay and no catching feelings. This is something to help us, not hurt us.¨ Atsumu smirked. ¨That's gonna be a bit hard for ya´. If ya´ fell for my amazin´ personality once, you´ll do it again.¨ 

Kiyoomi stared blankly at him as he spoke. ¨Your personality is shit, Atsumu. I fell for you because you just happened to be someone I tolerated.” ¨OMI, YA´ KNOW, YER´ NOT EXACTLY A PICNIC EITHER!¨ Atsumu fumed angrily, pulling a smirk onto the corner of Kiyoomi´s lips. 

¨Did ya´ really only like me because of that?¨ Kiyoomi shrugged, looking to the side. ¨Your looks weren't half bad either.¨

Kiyoomi realized it was too late when he said that when Atsumu grinned boyishly, seeming slightly flustered but all the more confident. 

¨Oh? My my, Omi-kun~ ya´ think I'm handsome, huh?¨ Kiyoomi scowled, ¨I said you don't look half bad.¨ he hissed out, flushing slightly at the jab.

¨ya´ know, ya´ can just admit i'm attractive.¨ Atsumu sang out, receiving a kick to the shin from Kiyoomi. ¨I don't see you complimenting me, hot shot.¨ 

Atsumu tilted his head as he rubbed his shin, a confused look on his face. ¨Yes I have, omi--kun. Well, if you´ve forgotten, yer´ very beautiful.

Not just beautiful, handsome and very attractive.¨ Sakusa flushed, not expecting Atsumu to really compliment him so openly. 

Atsumu smirked, ¨Awe, did I fluster ya´, hm?¨ ¨Shut up, let's just go.¨ ¨Yes, my whittle omi-kun~ Oww!!¨ 

**( AT THE AIRPORT)**

¨Right now?¨ Kiyoomi asked, eyes wide when Koutarou fixed a look on him. ¨Yes right now, you won't be able to later, so go ahead and do it now before we get on our plane.¨ Keiji smiled at them, ¨That's what you two get for hiding your secret relationship from us.¨ ¨Keiji.¨ Kiyoomi whined, arms outstretched to hug the shorter ravenette but Koutarou cut in between them, making Sakusa pout. 

¨Don´t give me that look. Go do it now. Tsum-Tsum, go with him.” Atsumu huffed, cheeks blown as he puffed up.

He hated it when Bokuto bossed them around, but really, who did Atsumu think he was acting like he was in charge of their whole group? That cake goes to the eldest, Bokuto Koutarou. 

¨Alright, alright. Let's just make this quick, ´tsumu.¨ Kiyoomi sighed out as he gripped onto Atsumu´s wrist, dragging them both somewhere far, but not too far, away from their group. 

¨Where should we take the picture?¨ KIyoomi wondered out loud as he looked around, noticing the snack booths surrounding them as well as some mini stores. 

Atsumu scratched the back of his neck, eyes finally stuck on something. ¨There´s some good lighting over there, by the windows and starbucks.¨ Kiyoomi nodded. ¨Perfect. Come on, let's go.¨ They walked over to where Atsumu led him at, their backs away from the window as they tried to find a perfect pose for their photo. 

¨Here, i´ll hold it.¨ Kiyoomi offered, taking his phone from Atsumu, who was struggling with a right angle. ´Press a kiss against my cheek, ´tsumu.¨ Kiyoomi instructed, to which the blonde male complied to but it felt weird having stiff lips against his cheek. 

Sakusa angled the camera as he felt Atsumu wrap an arm against his waist, bringing him closer. ¨Try not to look strangled omi.¨ Atsumu muttered against his cheek, making Sakusa realize he was, indeed, looking strangled. ¨Smile.¨ Atsumu reminded, to which the ravenette frowned at. 

¨If I force a smile, it won't look natural.¨ Kiyoomi complained, squirming under Atsumu´s touch. ¨You force a smile when my twin makes a joke and he actually believes yer´ laughin´, don't be lyin´ to me now.¨ Atsumu mumbled, making Kiyoomi snort in mirth. ¨Do i even look convincing?¨ He asked, earning a shrug from the older male.

¨I think i´m the only one who can tell, ya´ have this furl in yer´ eyebrow every time ya´ force yourself to do something. Oh yeah, remember when Bokkun ripped a loud one when we were kids? He looked around to see if anyone heard but you just forced yourself to keep on looking at our tv to not embarrass him.¨ Kiyoomi laughed, feeling Atsumu´s lips press tighter against his cheek before he pulled away with a satisfied grin on his face. 

¨We got our photo.¨ Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow, then he looked down to see a picture of him laughing while Atsumu grinned against his cheek, pressing a kiss. 

It looked good. Sakusa hummed, staring down at his phone. “Alright, we gotta caption it. What do we say?” Atsumu smiled. 

-

[The picture showed a ravenette laughing with tinted cheeks. A bleached wavy haired blonde was pressed against him, lips kissing his cheek with an arm wrapped around the ravenette´s waist.] 

**.  
** **.  
**.   
.

Liked by **Miya_Atsumu** and **others  
** **@S_Yoomi** yeah, we’re dating ❤️

view all 45,782 comments   
**Bokuto_Koutarou** is it okay to say finally??  
**Sakusa_Kiyoomi** no. 🙄✋  
 **Miya_Osamu** there is no way the Sakusa Kiyoomi I know just typed those emojis.  
 **Bokuto_Keiji** I bet your boyfriend and Komori have gotten to him again.  
**Miya_Osamu** I see him.   
**Miya_Atsumu:** You look really pretty, omi-kun ☺️  
**Miya_Osamu** gross   
**Inunaki_shion** gross  
**Suna_Rintarou** gross  
**Komori_Motoya** gross   
**Miya_Atsumu** ya’ll are just jealous  
**Sakusa_Kiyoomi** gross.   
**Miya_Atsumu**! 

.   
.   
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in my drafts so I got to upload it much earlier, but it takes me a bit longer to upload a chapter. I am excited for the next chapter though because we’ll be in Florida and drama will ensue!! Florida is really beautiful, we rented a two story house for a three day trip there and it was really really amazing. The place they’ll be staying at will be based off of my own trip, and we did a lot so look forward to that.


	3. What do I....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa huffed up, sitting up quickly, seeing a flash of concern show on Atsumu’s face for a moment before he started yelling again. “Are you stupid? Sit back down! Don’t force yourself!” Sakusa’s mouth trembled, his muscles tensing

Kiyoomi woke up crankily, eyes droopy with a scowl set on his face. His muscles hurt from being in the same spot for so long. 

Sixteen hours wasn’t nearly enough to tire out the rest of his friends, except for Keiji, and he could tell. The airplane landed with minor turbulence and it bothered him.

What also bothered him that everyone was so damn energetic. Private airplanes seemed fun, but not people who hate enclosed spaces like Kiyoomi. 

“We’re finally here! Ah, look it’s so pretty outside!” Motoya cried out, loud against Kiyoomi’s ear as his head peeled out behind kiyoomi.

Sakusa turned his head the other way, teeth clenched angrily. It didn’t help with anything since Atsumu was just as excited being in a foreign country. 

Why did Kiyoomi have to be beside the window? 

“Look omi-kun! Wake up!” “Shut up.” Sakusa grounded out, annoyance taking over his last of his patience. Atsumu didn’t seem to like that. 

“God, okay. Jeez,” his voice sounded farther away, finally. “What’s his problem?” Komori’s voice sounded, Atsumu’s far away response was then heard, a hint of annoyance in it as well.

“Don’t know, ignore him.” “Already having relationship problems, ‘tsumu?” Osamu’s voice was taunting, only feeding to Sakusa’s annoyance. 

“No, that’s just how Kiyoomi is when he’s stuck somewhere for a long time.” Nana cut in, why did she always have to come to Kiyoomi’s defense when he didn’t want it? “If he had known that, he wouldn’t of bothered him.” A sneer was heard in Kato’s voice. He hated this. 

“It’s nothing food can’t help with!” Bokuto cheerfully cut in, a smile heard in his voice. Kiyoomi appreciated the way Bokuto cheered everyone up in tense situations, but he didn’t want to move right now.

“Yeah, let’s drop off our stuff in the house and then go to a restaurant.” “Let’s call up the number of Michael, Koutarou.” Keiji spoke, earning a hum of agreement from Bokuto. ¨Alright, in the meantime, let's all take out our baggage.¨ 

Kiyoomi´s sour attitude didn't fade away immediately, he still felt terrible pain even when he stretched or got massaged by Osamu, who was really good with his hands. 

A wavy hazelnut haired man came up in front of them, who he assumed was michael. The longer Kiyoomi stared at him, the more attractive he got. Was he half mexican and half american? ¨Koutarou!¨ Michael shouted in greeting, a hand raised in for a high five. 

He wore sunglasses at the top of his head, a small ponytail tied up. His tanned skin glistened against the sunlight while his greenish brownish eyes held joy at the sight of Bokuto.

MIchael wore an open white button shirt with a tanktop under, khaki shorts down to his knees with sandals on. He was just as tall as Atsumu. ¨Michael! How are you?¨ Bokuto spoke in english, a wide grin plastered on his face as he dapped up Michael, then hugged and then let each other go. 

¨I´m great man, congratulations on you and Keiji´s wedding coming up!¨ ¨Thanks, how are you and Melissa?¨ ¨Ah, no wedding, but we´re great on average standards.¨ The foreigner mused, and that's when Kiyoomi stopped listening. 

¨Hey, are you okay?¨ Nana´s soft voice appeared next to him, a gentle hand on his shoulder. Kiyoomi glared at her, a frown on his features. ¨Peachy.¨ he said through clenched teeth. 

Nana blinked slowly at him, not seeming to like his attitude. ¨Komori and Miya were just excited, there was no reason to just shut them down like that.¨ Kiyoomi squinted his eyes, shouldering her hand off. 

¨Oh i´m sorry, did I miss the part where I said I cared?¨ Nana frowned, her nose scrunching up slightly. ¨Just because you´ve grown, doesn't mean you can't show me respect, i´m your older sister.¨

Kiyoomi chuckled humorlessly, turning his body to finally look at Nana. ¨so, i'm grown now? What happened to you fighting my battles for me when I didn't ask you to, huh? Or before, when you said me and Atsumu still acted like children?¨ 

¨I only said that because you and Miya weren´t on good terms and you hadn't told me anything. KIyoomi, i´m your sister. There was nothing you had to hide from me.¨ 

¨There's the thing, i´m not hiding anything from you or Kenya or Kato for your sake. I hid the fact that me and Atsumu are dating because you guys would act all high and mighty and say things as if you´ve been in perfect relationships before.¨ 

Nana raised an eyebrow, ¨We´re only trying to look out for you.¨ ¨Stop doing that! Just stop looking out for me, that´s the one thing I need you guys to stop doing!¨ Kiyoomi finally snapped, hissing his whisper at her whilst hearing laughing voices in the background.

¨That's your guy´s problem! I´m not a baby who needs to be crooned after a small problem! I'm an adult! You, kenya and Kato aren't responsible for me! Not anymore, not today, not tomorrow, not the day after that and not the day after that after that. I'm my own person, let me breathe!¨ 

Kiyoomi panted, suddenly feeling very tired. He couldn't register the look of hurt on Nana´s face, but if he did then he wouldn't have cared.

He's been needing to get it off his chest for a very long time. ¨You´ve looked after me ever since day one. When mom passed away after giving birth to me, when i fell in that frozen lake, when my ankle was accidentally broken and even when i was having a fun time with my friends. You´ve convinced the others I have to be looked after, hell, you even convinced yourselves.¨ 

After a long frustrated sigh, he turned his body back to his suitcases, wincing at the jolt of pain shooting up his arm. ¨I´m really tired Nana, just go with the others.¨ 

Sakusa muttered bitterly, knowing he'd regret the fact that he´d yelled at his sister who he was the closest to. After hearing retreating footsteps against concrete, he continued grabbing his suitcases and stacking them. 

¨Alright, let's go- Omi-Omi, bring your stuff and put it in the back, we´re heading to the house!¨ As kiyoomi passed by Kenya, she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, a smile on her face. 

¨Don´t you dare make this about you.¨ she whispered, her tone low and holding a warning. ¨This trip is to celebrate Keiji and Koutarou. We´re willing to put our problems aside, so you should too.¨ As soon as she let him go, Kiyoomi continued walking to the trailer. 

She was right, and it made Kiyoomi realize he was being an asshole just because he was grouchy. As he finally let his gaze look up entirely, he saw Atsumu´s concerned face. 

Kiyoomi wanted nothing more than to lay his head on Atsumu´s shoulder and complain about his problems like they used to do before, the way Atsumu would hold him until he fell asleep and how he would help in his point of view and advise Kiyoomi what he should or shouldn't do. 

But they're not dating anymore. They´ll probably end their ´relationship´ in a year or so, if unlucky, before that. ¨Do you have anything in mind you want to eat, keiji?¨ Sakusa asked behind the ravenette´s front seat. Their trip to the house had taken longer than what they expected. 

The routes were all confusing and some roads were under construction even though that's where they needed to head to get to the house, they made a few stops to gasoline stations due to have been driving around a lot, and when they arrived, the code to get the gate open wasn’t right so they relied on a nice old man who lived there to help them open it. 

Keiji turned his head to look at him, a relaxed expression on his face. “What’s around here? I’m really in the mood for some onigiri right now.” Kiyoomi frowned. 

“I don’t think they sell those around here.” “I can go get some ingredients from a store around here. Y'all can just wait in the house for a bit.” Osamu offered, and Kiyoomi liked the idea. 

“I can go with you.” Bokuto sounded, making kiyoomi shake his head. “No, kou. You and Keiji must be tired. I’ll go with Osamu.” Koutarou raised an eyebrow, “aren’t you tired too?” He sounded concerned.

Kiyoomi felt fondness for Koutarou, he reminded him so much of his father. “I’ll bear with it. Let me flaunt my position as man of honor.” 

“Then me too, since I’m Bokkun’s man of honor.” Kiyoomi turned his head to rest his gaze on Atsumu, who spoke while looking at his phone. 

“I have to third wheel?” Osamu groaned out, he turned to Suna´s resting form, a begging look on his face. ¨Can ya´ come with me baby?¨ he whispered quietly, his cheek smushed as Suna tried to lazily push him away. 

“I’m so tired though..” “my life is in danger and you wanna say you’re tired?” Osamu asked, face still smushed. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, kicking Osamu's leg from where he sat.

“Don’t be so obnoxious, it’ll be a quick trip.¨ Osamu pouted at him, rubbing his shin. ¨Alright, but make sure you guys know your way around here.¨ Keiji advised, a now more firm look on his face. 

¨And if you end up getting lost, don't hesitate to tell me.¨ Koutarou added, receiving murmurs of agreement from all three of them.

¨Can we go in now, i wanna claim my room.¨ Komori chimed up from the back, making the others look intrigued by the idea. 

¨Okay, let's get our stuff and go in.¨ As they did, kiyoomi took in the view of the house they were going to stay at for a few months. It looked beautiful. So foreign. 

He realized just how tired he was. Kiyoomi eagerly got in behind his siblings, taking in the smell of the house. It smelled weird, and not at all like he was used to. 

The air around them was very different from Japan, an obvious difference, but he knew he would get accustomed to it. Kato bumped his shoulder, a playful smirk on his lips. 

¨I´ll beat you upstairs.¨ Kiyoomi supposed Nana didn´t tell Kenya or Kato and guilt started building up in him. Maybe he was a bit too harsh on her. ¨Yeah right, i´m the athletic one.¨ Kiyoomi snarked, pushing his brother aside playfully and used it as his advantage to get upstairs.

¨Guys, stop messing around!¨ Kenya called after them with a hint of exasperation in her voice, but they ignored her. 

¨Kiyoomi, you're a damn cheater!¨ Kato yelled behind him, but he sounded lighthearted. ¨Don't let your guard down around athletes!¨ Kiyoomi reminded his older brother, yelping when his brother grabbed at his ankle and tugged him backwards, hitting his chin against the wooden stair step. ¨ack-!¨

Kato turned around with a cocky smile before it turned shocked, amber eyes widening with his hand outstretched to grab Kiyoomi, who was currently falling backwards. 

Sakusa didn´t know what to do at the moment, should he grab back for Kato? No, that would make him fall too with his weight. He couldn't reach the railing, so he only had the option to let himself fall back. ¨Omi-kun!¨ 

-

¨Stay in bed while we get the groceries, go ahead and watch tv. I´ll be back.¨ ¨Atsumu. How many times do I have to say it? I´m fine and I can go with you and Osamu, you guys are overreacting.¨ 

¨For God's sake, omi. You fell four steps and landed with a sickening thud. You think that's not enough to overreact? What if you had gotten a concussion?¨ Atsumu snapped, a furious look on his face. 

Kiyoomi scowled, ¨But I didn't and that's that. I´m fine.¨ ¨No, you're not. You got a mild concussion! You were laughing like an idiot because of the pain and then you started crying!¨ ¨Oh my God, why are you being so dramatic? It's not like i´m dying!¨ ¨But you could have!¨ Atsumu shouted, making Kiyoomi flinch slightly. 

Atsumu hadn’t been this furious at him for a long time, but mixing with his surprise was his pain and fury from earlier. ¨Goddamn it, what the hell is your problem?¨ ¨My problem is that you're usually so responsible! How are you going to be a proper man of honor if yer´ crackin´ yer´ damn head open!¨ 

Sakusa huffed up, sitting up quickly, seeing a flash of concern show on Atsumu’s face for a moment before he started yelling again. “Are you stupid? Sit back down! Don’t force yourself!” Sakusa’s mouth trembled, his muscles tensing. 

He felt so so tired, why did he have to be treated like a frigid thing? “I’m not forcing myself to do anything! I’m capable of doing things! I’m capable of helping you guys with the groceries! I’m fine, I’m not in pain!” He said that, but his head was throbbing from his screaming. 

He seemed to be caught wincing, because Atsumu eyed him. “Are you kidding me? You’re a damn liar! You literally look like yer’ about to pass out!” He just wanted to help. He owed this to Koutarou and Keiji. 

“I’m not going to pass out! You know what? Just leave me alone! You were so good at doing that before, go ahead and do it now! So good at breaking your promises too, no matter how many chances I give you!” 

_ Kiyoomi panted as he ran over to the other side of the hallway, seeing a shock of yellow hair somewhere in the crowd. Kiyoomi walked towards it and plopped his hand on the top of Atsumu’s head, seeing the said teen turn with a surprised look on his face before in turned to joy.  _

_ “Omi!” “Did you like it? My performance?” Sakusa asked, seeking Atsumu’s opinion on his part of the concert. Atsumu hugged Kiyoomi, kissing his cheek. His muscular arms used for volleyball wrapped around his waist securely.  _

_ Kiyoomi felt at home. “Of course I did, yer’ amazing. I can’t wait till the day where you’re a successful violinist.” Sakusa flushed but hugged Atsumu back, taking in his soothing scent.  _

_ Living like this for the rest of his life would be a dream come true. Walking home and collapsing straight onto Atsumu and just talking about their days. Seeking in each other’s comfort, Atsumu talking about new things he’s learned in volleyball and how Kiyoomi almost tore a string accidentally as he snapped his wrist.  _

_ “I love you.” Sakusa whispered, feeling Atsumu’s lips pepper more kisses against his cheek lovingly. “I love ya’ too.” He mumbled, swishing them slightly from side to side. They were teenagers in love.  _

Teenagers in love that couldn’t see it would never happen again. Teenagers in love who couldn’t see they were stupid for ever thinking they would work out. Kiyoomi’s harsh and arrogant personality couldn’t mix with Atsumu’s prideful, brash and obnoxious personality. 

They were the opposite of each other. 

“Fine! Just don’t go to sleep and end up dying on us,  _ omi.”  _ kiyoomi gasped quietly after Atsumu slammed the door, letting his face fall into his hands. 

Everyone was outside, admiring the scenery around them, so there wasn’t any way that they could’ve heard the argument they just had. He wasn’t going to cry anymore. He was done crying. 

If he cried, that meant he was weak, and he wasn’t weak. “What do I do?” He asked himself, tears being held back as he rubbed his eyes frantically, nostrils flaring to avoid the sting. 

Being in love was overrated. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, it’ll be from three to five thousand words, just so I can update faster! 
> 
> I know we’re going back and forth, but what’s SakuAtsu without an enemies to lovers arc?


	4. Something to adjust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi wasn´t the victim, Atsumu ended things for the both of them. They weren't the same as before, and he admitted that was his own fault for avoiding kiyoomi when he didn't deserve it, but really, when Kiyoomi could look at someone as perfect as wakatoshi with those eyes, how could he not let him go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu’s POV

Atsumu walked through the aisle mindlessly, eyes trailing everywhere to look for the ingredients Osamu needed to make Onigiri. His mind thought back to the earlier event with Kiyoomi, another throb to his chest from the memory hit him. 

Kiyoomi didn´t know, but he was trying his best. Atsumu was trying his damn best but the ravenette never acknowledged it.

He wanted to make up for all the horrible things he's done to Sakusa, but his mind danced around the fact that Kiyoomi wasn´t so innocent either. 

Kiyoomi wasn´t the victim, Atsumu ended things for the both of them. They weren't the same as before, and he admitted that was his own fault for avoiding kiyoomi when he didn't deserve it, but really, when Kiyoomi could look at someone as perfect as wakatoshi with those eyes, how could he not let him go? 

It was when they had their volleyball tournament, when they all made their way to nationals and had to face off against a middle school team with Ushijima Wakatoshi in it. Kiyoomi didn't seem all that interested until he and Atsumu went to the bathroom before the game. 

Atsumu watched with confusion as Kiyoomi froze in the doorway, foot keeping the door open with his hands tucked into his pockets, eyes widened only a bit. Atsumu flicked his eyes to where Ushijima stood, watching with realization that, not only is this guy good at volleyball, but he's clean and proper.

Ushijima stared at Kiyoomi as he used a hankie to dry his hands, folding the damp side in and tucking it into his pockets once he was done, Kiyoomi seemed entranced by the sheer fact that someone like Ushijima was like him. 

_´so?´_ Atsumu thought frantically, looking at Kiyoomi and only Kiyoomi as Ushijima walked past them, the ravenette´s eyes still stuck onto Wakatoshi.

 _´ Who the hell cares about some elite scrub, omi?´_ Atsumu asked in his head, wanting to grab Kiyoomi at that moment and keep him with him for the entire time. 

The amazement and entrance grew more and more from that moment. 

It was the smallest thing to the biggest thing. It went from the wicked spin in Ushijima´s spike, to the way his ability brought him to Nationals. It was every time they had had a game in inarizaki, that Kiyoomi would suddenly be interested in the sport. 

Atsumu made his insecurities known by Sakusa when they started dating in high school. Asumu had been comforted by the fact that Sakusa was only interested in his volleyball skills and neatness, nothing more. 

He remembered that way Kiyoomi cradled his face as he promised Atsumu he´d only ever love him, the way he sat on his lap and hugged Atsumu like there was no tomorrow. Atsumu had mused that Kiyoomi was like a koala with the way he clung onto Atsumu, but he loved it.

He craved for Kiyoomi to cling to him and promise him he'd never leave him for Ushijima, no matter how perfect he may seem. 

But years later when Atsumu had been staying in Osaka with Bokuto, he´d found out in social media that Ushijima and Kiyoomi were dating. 

He´d bawl his eyes out to his close friends and Osamu. Osamu would hold him and comfort him. Akaashi had called him from Tokyo when he found out as well, listening closely and letting Atsumu cry or rant, not hanging up when Atsumu started having his fits. 

Suna had checked up on him from his team dorm, komori right beside him and apologizing for Kiyoomi for not alerting him. He didn't want his apology, he wanted kiyoomi´s.

Bokuto had stayed with him in his room, not telling him to look at the bright side or to move on, but to not let Sakusa see he got to him.

Those words stuck to him. _´Don't ever let him see that he got to you. Not by the little wince on your face or your anger.´_ he had done just that, but with the recent arguments he had with Kiyoomi, he's lost it. 

He wanted to scream at him. He wanted to ask why the hell he dated Ushijima when he said he wasn't going to. Why he acted like Atsumu was nothing but air whenever they were going to leave things on good terms after the break up. 

Atsumu wanted to ask Kiyoomi why, just why, he didn't want to get back together with him after he confessed his love to Atsumu in the airport. 

But he couldn´t. He couldn't because they can't love each other anymore. Of course Atsumu still cared about him, they were childhood friends, they grew up together, but they weren’t right for each other anymore. 

¨Ya´ weirdo, I asked if you could get me the damn rice vinegar. Idiot.¨ Atsumu jumped at Osamu´s voice suddenly coming up beside him, relaxing slightly when he finally realized it was his twin. 

¨Ah, damn it. Yer´ some kinda ghost, ´samu. And don't call me an idiot, ya´ idiot!¨ Atsumu scowled out, glaring at his twin, who stuck his tongue out at him. Atsumu reached for the rice vinegar, passing it to Osamu once he grabbed it.

Osamu sighed, ¨Ya´ still mad at Kiyoomi?¨ Atsumu rubbed the nape of his neck, shrugging obnoxiously. ¨Ya´ can't fault him for that, he was easing up and just playing around with his brother.¨ ¨On wooden stairs? You saw what I saw, ´samu. That was so damn horrific, i almost burst into tears.¨ 

Atsumu clenched his fists tightly, thinking about the way Kiyoomi cried loudly against the floor after minutes of laughing, denial in his mind that he was fine. 

¨He had the gall to tell me he was okay and could come to the grocery store with us. Can you believe him?¨ Osamu fixated his gaze on him, an eyebrow raised up.  
  
¨´tsumu, you know he doesn't like being treated like some fragile thing. You out of everyone knows how he feels about that sort of stuff.¨ Atsumu blinked, staring at the different variations of cooking oil on the shelves as he thought about it.

Damn, he really did go in and treat Sakusa like that. ¨I only told him he couldn't move or come with us to not wear him out or if he accidentally passes out. Osamu, the symptoms of a concussion-¨ 

¨A _mild_ concussion is what he got, i know very well what the symptoms are growin´ up with you. Look, Kiyoomi had suffered way more seriously than a mild concussion thanks to you, he fell through a frozen lake when we were eleven, he had an injury that lasted two months thanks to you and him tumbling down a hill when we were what, thirteen? And _then_ you two literally almost got in a car crash when we were seventeen.¨ 

Atsumu arched an eyebrow up, mouth agape. ¨Did we really do all of that?¨ he wondered, receiving a nod from Osamu. His brother was right, they went through different types of things and a mild concussion wasn't the only thing that could've killed him. 

Kiyoomi grew up getting smothered with overprotectiveness and Atsumu wasn't helping at all with that problem. He was a bad friend. ¨I´m such a bad boyfriend.¨ Atsumu whispered, specifying it for his brother, so of course, didn´t know their relationship wasn't real. 

“Normally, I would agree very enthusiastically, but you were just worried for him. I’m sure Kiyoomi knows that.” _‘No’_ Atsumu thought bitterly, ‘ _He doesn’t.’_

Then he remembered the same words kiyoomi said that night. He didn’t mean that right? That was just the alcohol talking. If it was true, then that could lead to a lot of problems, especially when they put that specific reason down as a rule. 

Atsumu had been acting innocent, but thinking about the way he had said those words so meaningfully whilst riding Atsumu made him feel weird. And aroused. 

Atsumu shut his eyes, his cheeks heating up. Kiyoomi looked so good like that, riding him so ecstatically and perfectly. His mouth agape with reddened cheeks, eyes screwed shut as his chest and body was exposed. 

Atsumu had to stop. “We´re set to go, come on ´tsumu.¨ Atsumu stopped him with one hand to his wrist. ¨Wait.¨ Osamu looked at him, annoyance tainting on his face. ¨What?¨ 

-

¨We´re back.¨ Osamu announced, Atsumu taking off his shoes whilst shutting the door behind them, the door sounding with a ping. The place was beautiful. The outside had a glass door with a beautiful balcony on top, palm trees grown and tall. The inside, the floor was hardwood, and the staircase was right beside it. 

On the opposite side was a huge bedroom, which belonged to Bokuto and Akaashi. If they walked further down, the huge living room and marbled kitchen as well as the spacious dining table with a chandelier was revealed.

The backyard was spacious as well, but there was no fence, which made Akaashi and Kiyoomi nerve wracked for a while. ¨Hey, take this to the kitchen, i´m gonna go to Omi.¨ ¨What the hell? Take them to the kitchen yerself, ya´ scrub!¨ Atsumu left the bags with him anyhow, ignoring the curses Osamu threw at him.

Atsumu ran upstairs with his own bags in his grip, a smile on his face. He’ll make it up with Kiyoomi, he’ll apologize and continue their progressing friendship. 

He stopped in front of the door that belonged to Kiyoomi’s room, heart suddenly picking up. Kiyoomi would definitely be mad at him, but he wanted to apologize.

Kiyoomi had been grouchy since the morning because of being stuck on the same spot as well as not being a morning person. Atsumu had done nothing to help, so this will be a peace offering. 

They were still friends, so maybe having a specification over the rules of their fake/pretend relationship would help. He knocked against the door, and for a moment, he panicked that Kiyoomi actually fell asleep, but then he heard the tired murmur of Kiyoomi saying _´come in.´_

He was greeted by the sight of Kiyoomi curled up under the bed´s blankets, only his curly unruly hair showing a bit. Atsumu frowned, kicking the door shut softly before he walked over to the bed. 

The TV played quietly in the background, helping Kiyoomi´s anxiety about not liking the drop dead silence. Atsumu sat on the edge of the bed, the bags making the sound go along with it as he looked more clearly at the ravenette. 

¨Omi...¨ Kìyoomi curled up tighter into a ball. ¨Omi, please just look at me...¨ Atsumu whispered quietly, a hand going to rest on Kiyoomi´s blanketed foot. ¨No. I´m doing what you told me earlier. To sleep and die.¨ Atsumu winced, eyes kept locked onto Kiyoomi´s grouchy form. 

¨I didn't say that.¨ _¨Oh, really.¨_ ¨I said _don't_ fall asleep and die.¨ Atsumu specified, hearing Kiyoomi´s huff of annoyance before the said male uncovered himself and sat up. He looked really tired, exhausted and disheveled. 

¨What happened to yer´ face?¨ Atsumu couldn't help but ask before he could realize he said it, Kiyoomi gave him an unimpressed look before looking to the side. ¨My siblings badgered me the moment you left.¨ 

¨Ah..¨ Kiyoomi looked back at the bleached haired male, soon nodding at the grocery bags. ¨What's that?¨ ¨Oh, uhm.¨ He moved them closer to Kiyoomi´s legs, an apologetic grin on his face. 

¨It's an i´m sorry gift as well as a peace offering.¨ sakusa stopped scavenging mid track on grabbing them, his dark eyes squinting. ¨Sorry?¨ Atsumu bit the inside of his cheek, eyes latched onto the things he got Sakusa that he hoped he liked. 

¨Omi, i´m really sorry for being a douchebag earlier. I was just really worried about you, but that doesn't give me an excuse as to yell at you.¨ His hazelnut eyes looked up slowly, noticing the suspicion on Kiyoomi´s face. 

¨What?¨ he asked, a bit defensively for that matter. Kiyoomi shrugged, his grip tightening around the bags. ¨i didn't think you'd apologize, I actually didn't expect you to. I was the one in the wrong, so i thought i´d have to.¨ 

Atsumu smiled softly, ¨Nah, i know how much you hate it when you get badgered and have people breathin´ down yer´ neck. I´m sorry, I'll do my best to tone my worry down, but i won't make any promises.¨ 

Kiyoomi´s mouth twitched, seeming to hold back a small smile when he looked down again. ¨And i´m sorry, for uhm, being so...stingy and not careful.¨ Atsumu held out a hand, ¨Truce?¨ Kiyoomi warily skated his eyes over his hand before he took it, no expression on his face. 

¨Truce.¨ Atsumu grinned widely, taking his hand away to point at the bag. ¨Well? Ain't ya´ gonna look at what I got ya´?¨ ¨Oh.¨ Kiyoomi´s eyes widened slightly, mouth getting rid of his frown temporarily. ¨It's for me?¨ 

Atsumu rolled his eyes, ¨I wouldn't have eagerly placed it on yer´ lap if it wasn't for ya´.¨ Kiyoomi frowned again, eyebrows pinching together. ¨You´re going to make this truce very hard, Miya.¨ _¨Atsumu.¨_ Atsumu insisted. 

Kiyoomi only sighed tiredly as he opened the bags, stopping for a moment before looking in more eagerly as if he couldn´t believe what he saw and then taking the item out. Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu with widened eyes, eyebrows still pinched together. 

¨´Tsumu, you did _not.¨_ Atsumu feigned confusion, ¨What?¨ Kiyoomi´s hands tightened around the item. ¨Atsumu, this is an expensive brand.¨ Yeah, Atsumu knew. If the cheapskate part of Atsumu won the argument, he would very gladly not bought it. 

But he figured he was dealing with a Tokyo boy, and even if Kiyoomi grew up in Osaka, he went well off on money due to his family members having good jobs and always giving Kiyoomi Allowance or putting it in his savings account. 

Plus, the ravenette would kill him if he gave him such a cheap brand that could ruin his face, and he loved that specific brand anyways, so Atsumu decided to spoil him just a bit. 

“I know ya’ kept an eye on this specific brand for a long time. There’s more in the other bag as well.” He got him a Korean face care kit, variations of different types of creams and wipes as well as strips along with more. 

He had to go to different stores to buy the specific brand, almost getting his head bit off by Osamu along the way, but if he had known the reaction he was gonna get from Kiyoomi was like this, then he would’ve bought way more. 

He was such a good friend. 

Then he got him some foreign snacks that he knew he liked when visiting other places for their going away games facing foreign teams. Then a bullet journal along with washi tape and bullet journal pens. Sakusa was a very difficult person to buy for.

But he figured he did a good job whenever Kiyoomi grinned widely, setting aside the things and making his way to Atsumu. 

The bleached haired male was going to chastise him for moving way too quickly, but when the ravenette´s arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him, all words were lost. 

¨Thank you so much, Atsumu.¨ _Kiyoomi rocked himself back and forth , panting loudly, nails digging onto the headboard with all his strength. ¨I- I ---- ---, ------ ----...¨_ Atsumu hesitantly hugged Kiyoomi back, thinking of the same words repeating in his head.

¨No problem Omi...¨ 

-

¨Oh my God, this is so good.¨ Keiji moaned as he ate more of his Spicy tuna onigiri, Koutarou watching him as if he were the most perfect person to walk on this earth. ¨Babe, seriously. You have an extravagant gift.¨ Suna mumbled whilst munching on his food. 

¨I´m glad ya´ll like it.¨ osamu grinned proudly, watching them eat his creation. Atsumu sighed, eating his onigiri. They were right, this was absolutely delicious, but Atsumu would rather die than admit it. 

¨Tastes a little bland, could use a little more kick to it.¨ ¨Atsumu-san, I will fight you.¨ Keiji warned, glaring at Atsumu with the most dark look he could ever muster. ¨Yes, aka-kun..¨ Atsumu dipped his head, hearing boisterous laughter surround him. 

¨If it's approved by Keiji, then it's good.¨ Kiyoomi reminded Atsumu, taking a bite of his own and smiling afterwards. ¨But seriously, this is so good.¨ ¨Thank God you're cooking for our wedding.¨ Koutarou mused out, his golden eyes looking at his onigiri hungrily. 

¨i´m happy ya´ll like my cooking, makes me feel more superior than ‘tsumu.” “You know what?-“ Atsumu hissed out, but the others laughing cut him off. 

“Where are my siblings?” Kiyoomi asked, looking around. Koutarou nodded at the door to the backyard next to him. “They’re out there, they wanted to eat outside to take pictures for Nana’s journaling.” 

Atsumu watched as Kiyoomi’s face contorted to confusion and then frustration but then he seemed to force himself to relax after a moment. 

Atsumu looked at his food, he knew that Kiyoomi’s siblings didn’t like him, that’s why they were sitting out there, to avoid having problems for Koutarou and Keiji’s sake. 

He kind of wished they didn’t come, just to avoid any problems like earlier in the private plane or when Kiyoomi got injured. 

“They really like the scenery out there, huh?” Suna asked, receiving a nod from Kiyoomi. “Yes, papa would often take us around to capture photos of the scenery around us. He dreamed of going to a foreign country once, but he was too busy taking care of us.” 

Atsumu felt like smacking himself on the face, he was so stupid. Atsumu out of everyone should know that Mr. Kiyuusei loved taking photographic pictures, despite him working as a doctor. 

Koutarou smiled sympathetically, “I remember he took us out too that one time for some snacks. He sat us down on the park bench and stuck close to us and took pictures.” 

“Oh yeah, I followed him and asked what he was doing.” Osamu chimed in, laying his head on his folded arms that rested on the top of his chair. “He showed me the pictures he took and they were some white birds interacting.” 

Atsumu grinned, “Oh yeah! He showed us how to take pictures and how to make sure we had the right lighting! I was his student for how many years? Oh, like five years.” 

Koutarou chuckled, “I was way too fidgety, Ottosan ran me off, saying he couldn’t even see the blurred images I took.” “He said I was a natural.” Keiji commented, looking proud. 

Atsumu laughed, “Lookin’ back, I just realized that Rin and Motoya-kun didn’t spend as much time with him as we did.” Suna pouted, “I want to feel included.” Komori slumped down. “Same.” 

Kiyoomi eyed his cousin harshly, “you’re literally family, why are you complaining?” Komori furrowed his thick eyebrows. “Because you guys had amazing stories! You, Koutarou, Keiji, Osamu and Atsumu! Since the beginning.” 

“No no no no, that whole cake goes to those two.” Osamu pointed at both Atsumu and Kiyoomi. “Wha-!” “Stop pointing, that’s rude.” “It’s true.” Keiji agreed, ignoring Atsumu’s indignant squawk. 

“They both were crazy, they went on so many solo trips and kiyoomi was the one coming back injured all of the time.” “He was a fragile soul-“ Atsumu tried to cut in but got totally ignored as Koutarou continued. 

“Those two are crazy together, I swear they gave literal gray hairs!” “You have gre-“ “oh come on-“ “but I’m happy those two are together now.” Koutarou ended with a genuine smile on his face, cutting off whatever Atsumu and kiyoomi were about to say. 

Osamu nodded in agreement, looking at Atsumu and Kiyoomi. “You two were great in high school, it broke my heart that you two broke up out of nowhere. Ya’ guys are gross, but at least yer’ gross together.” 

Atsumu scowled, “gee, thanks.” Keiji shook his head fondly, “He means it, we’re all glad you two are together again. It’s the best wedding gift I could ask for. Koutarou even cried-“ 

“You don’t have to mention that part, ‘gaashi.” Koutarou strained out, kiyoomi awed and held Koutarou’s hand while more laughter joined in, Koutarou reluctantly joining in. 

They laugh until their stomachs hurt the entire time, but the pit in Atsumu’s stomach kept him from having too much fun. The fact that they were lying to their friends' faces made Atsumu feel horrible. 

They were happy that he and Kiyoomi were in a ‘relationship’ but it was just something fake that happened out of nowhere. 

Once they were done, they started talking more about the wedding preparations and what each of them were in charge of. “Atsumu and kiyoomi, you guys are in charge of making sure every guest has a way to get here and if they don’t then we’ll offer some sort of way to transport them here. Osamu, just be sure to prepare the food I’ve assigned for you, and make sure not to put anything on the paper we gave you in the food. Rin, be sure to just tell the florists to come at a time we won’t be busy. And Komori, just show me a reference to the decorations we are doing.” 

Keiji instructed, all of them nodding in affirmation. They all knew how much the wedding was taking a toll on Keiji and Koutarou, especially Keiji. 

Keiji had been excited but overly stressed about the entire thing, so they all felt the need to be able to be free to help them both with anything they’re struggling with. ¨We´ll talk more about this later on, you guys look tired. Let's head onto sleep.¨ 

They all started dismissing themselves, Keiji and Koutarou staying behind downstairs in their room. Atsumu rolled his shoulders back, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. He made his way to his room until Osamu stopped him in front of the doorway, eyebrows furrowed. ¨What are ya´ doin´?¨ 

Atsumu pinched his eyebrows, lips parted as he pulled a grimace on his face. ¨Uh, goin´ to sleep in my room?¨ Osamu rested himself against the door frame, his gaze scrutinizing Atsumu. ¨This is Rintarou´s and i´s room.¨ 

Atsumu blinked, was it really? ¨Then where the hell am i supposed to sleep?¨ Osamu raised an eyebrow, as if Atsumu was the stupidest person on the planet. ¨Uhm, in the same room Kiyoomi is currently sleeping at?¨ 

His head nodded to the direction behind atsumu, which was the open space for entertainment use. A couch and some counters as well as a tv on the opposite wall. ¨Or, the couch if Kiyoomi is still really mad at ya´.¨ 

Osamu crossed his arms, ¨Is he?¨ he asked, Atsumu shaking his head as he responded. ¨Nah, we´re good now.¨ ¨Then why the fuck are ya´ acting like a virgin? Go sleep with him!¨ Atsumu flushed, punching his brother's arm. 

¨Don´t say it like that!¨ He yelped when Osamu punched him back. ¨Don't punch me!¨ They ended up wrestling for a few moments before Suna got sick of them and dragged Osamu back to the room and shut the door whilst wishing Atsumu a good night. 

Atsumu pouted, he had to get better at this fake dating thing. Atsumu was about to knock the door again until he saw Kiyoomi open the door, the bleached blond´s eyes widening as well as Kiyoomi´s. 

Sakusa finally relaxed into his usual blank expression, ¨You´re late, what took you so long?¨ Atsumu blinked dumbly, not knowing what to say. Kiyoomi had a green face mask over his face as well as a blackhead strip on his nose, curly hair pulled back with a headband. 

Atsumu didn't know what to say. 

Sakusa raised an eyebrow before grabbing Atsumu´s wrist, dragging him inside the room before he could protest and shut the door behind him. ¨let me do your skin routine.¨ Kiyoomi demanded, no room for an argument. 

But Atsumu wasn't one to put things on his face, he was always clear skinned and healthy. ¨Why?¨ Kiyoomi gave him an unimpressed look, ¨For updating. A photo a day Atsumu.¨ Sakusa made his way over to him, looming over Atsumu using his full height. 

Their places got close, making Atsumu´s cheeks tint red as he stuttered out, ¨O-Omi, you-¨ he didn't get to finish when Sakusa suddenly slapped green cream on his face, the face mask. 

Ah. 

.   
.   
.   
.

[A picture of Atsumu and Sakusa wearing green face masks with their hair´s held back with hair bands showed. Blackhead strips on their noses as they were faced away from the camera. Atsumu smiled cockily as he smiled against Kiyoomi’s lips, who was relaxed against him, a hand gentle against Atsumu’s chest] 

  
  


.   
.   
.   
.

Liked by **Sakusa.Kiyoomi** and **others** **@not_samu** he’s happy I got him a 31,422.00 yen worth Korean face kit routine. 😘

View all 37,291 comments  
 **Miya_Osamu** how much now? I thought you were cheap.  
**Miya_Atsumu** look, there’s a one in a million time I’m willing to buy stuff. I’d spoil Omi.   
**Bokuto’s_chest** we can conclude that Miya Atsumu is very much whipped for Sakusa Kiyoomi.   
**Hinata_shoyo_is_amazing** we all saw that a mile away.   
**Have_ya’ll_seen_kiyoomi** I honestly would’ve been surprised if they weren’t secretly dating. Have you guys seen the way they look at each other? **Inunaki_shions_pillow** AWEE LOOK AT THEMMM, THEYRE THE LITERAL DEFINITION OF COUPLE GOAALLSSS  
 **Moroe_134** I would agree, but that spot goes to Bokuto and his Fiancé. Their love streamed wedding is coming up soon and they’ve been in love since they were children.   
**Suna_Rintarou 👀**

 **Komori_Motoya** who’s gonna tell her?? 

**Sakusa_Kiyoomi @i_like_gardening** we all grew up together ever since we were kids. Kou and Keiji got together in high school as well as me and Atsumu. Things didn’t work out before but we’re together now. But thank you for supporting my fellow teammate/ best friend as well as Keiji, who is absolutely amazing 👌 **Miya_Atsumu** you’re flattering Keiji a lot **Bokuto_Keiji** you’re flattering me a lot ❤️ **Bokuto_Koutarou @i_like_gardening** HEY HEY HEY! thanks for the support my fellow fan! 

**SakuAtsu_Supremacy** OH MY GOD, SAKUATSU HAVE BEEN DATING SINCE HIGH SCHOOL????  
 **VolleyBall.Army** OH MY GOD, THIS IS AMAZING   
**Miya_Osamu @S_Yoomi** now look what you did, you’re breaking the internet.   
**Sakusa_Kiyoomi** ah you mad 🤪 

**Miya_Atsumu** that one was Kiyoomi all by himself.  
 **Suna_Rintarou** I’m so proud of him 😌 **Bokuto’s_chest** THIS IS NOT A DRILL! SAKUATSU DATED IN HIGH SCHOOL!!! **Sakusa_Kiyoomi @not_samu** sorry.   
**Miya_Atsumu** it’s fine ❤️  
 **Komori_Motoya** GROOOSSSSS but awwe 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely d r e a d doing those little ig posts at the end of chapters. It’s a nightmare with the spacing and everything. But, I do love updating their online life. 
> 
> Prepare yourselves for the next chapter.


	5. Testing the waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu smirked, thrusting his hips up that got a shocked gasp to come out of Kiyoomi’s mouth. “Ya’ may not remember, but I’m not the same as high school omi-kun~” he rasped out, only getting a gulp from the said male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: a bit of choking. 
> 
> Atsumu’s POV

_“please, god. Don’t let my dad come in right now...” Kiyoomi muttered, still frantic as he was pinned against the wall by none other than Miya Atsumu.  
_

_-_

_A thumb grazed under the ravenette’s plump bottom lip, the man on top of him watching the dark glazed eyes look up at him with need and want.  
_

_“awe, look at ya’. Yer all fucked over just because ya’ want my cock, huh? Yer just a little slut who wants me to pummel ya’.”  
_

_Kiyoomi’s breath hitched, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped. Atsumu tutted, a playful smirk forming onto his lips as he stared gently at the teen under him.  
_

_“What’s wrong all of a sudden, omi? You were doin’ just fine taunting me earlier, saying you could handle anything I did to ya’.”  
_

_Atsumu pressed a knee against Sakusa’s bulge, drawing a shocked gasp from the vulnerable male.  
_

_“well? Can ya’?” Kiyoomi glared at him, a challenging look on his face. He used his height to his advantage and looked down at Atsumu, who only kept his smirk, feeling aroused and excited at the challenge.  
_

_“yes, I can. Do your worst.” Atsumu hummed, using his weight and pushing Kiyoomi back against the wall with a thump, making him stay drilled there as he rubbed his knee up and down slowly to add friction.  
_

_it made kiyoomi whine pathetically and caused him to bring a hand over his mouth to cover his sounds.  
_

_Atsumu didn’t like that.  
_

_“oh, omi.” Atsumu’s hand cupped Kiyoomi’s, slowly taking it away from his mouth to uncover it. “Ya’ don’t need to hide anything from me, I love hearing every part of yer’ voice.”  
_

_he left no space in between their faces, and soon enough, their lips met midway.  
_

_-  
_

Atsumu grunted awake by the sudden movement that caused him to wake up. Did kiyoomi move him? He could barely register anything due to it being so dark, but the blinds were open and left little light go in. 

He blinked multiple times, confused as to why he and Kiyoomi were so close. Atsumu finally registered the feeling of his arms being wrapped around Kiyoomi’s waist, and then, the feeling of his boner slipped in the crack of Kiyoomi’s clothed ass. 

Atsumu was now fully awake, he was sweaty and prickly under all of the heat. He tried to let go of Sakusa, but then the male turned around groggily, scaring Atsumu. 

Atsumu’s breathing was uneven and he urged his erection to go down, but it wouldn’t. Apparently being scared shitless didn’t turn him off quickly.

Sakusa rested his head back against the crock of Atsumu’s neck, arms holding onto Atsumu whilst his leg was slung over the petrified male’s own legs. 

Atsumu screwed his eyes shut, feeling himself shake under Sakusa’s grip, cheeks hot with the way Kiyoomi’s nose was pressed against his neck. 

Then all of a sudden, Kiyoomi’s groggy voice spoke up. “What was all that about?” He asked, his eyes half opened but questioning as he looked at Atsumu. 

Atsumu wanted to die right then and there, that shouldn’t have happened. Why was it that at the worst times that Kiyoomi had to have his eye on Atsumu. 

Kiyoomi looked down, not being able to see Atsumu’s hard on but when he pressed a knee against Atsumu’s erection, it drew a shocked gasp from the man, confused but aroused. 

“W-what are ya’ doin’, omi-kun?” Atsumu’s raspy voice sounded, keeping his eyes on Kiyoomi as he threw a leg over to Atsumu’s left side and then his other leg to the right until he was properly seated on him. 

Straddling him. 

“It’s still not going down Atsumu. Want me to help?” Atsumu’s eyes were wide as Sakusa went down to his sweatpants and slipped a hand into them, going for his boxers until he dug in and rested a hand onto Atsumu’s erected cock. 

Atsumu could see Kiyoomi more clearly with the way the night light shone through the window blinds, watching Sakusa’s form on top of him with a lidded expression on his face.

There was no way this was real.

Atsumu’s hands went to grip on Sakusa’s wrists, stopping him from doing any more. “What are ya’ doin’?” Atsumu spoke more clearly, more alerted. 

Not even two days ago, omi said they weren’t ever going to do this again, but now he’s asking Atsumu if he wants him to help relieve himself? This wasn’t making any sense.

Kiyoomi eyed Atsumu’s hand, “you were very happy dry humping me just a minute ago. Are you saying this isn’t at all what you want?” 

Atsumu wanted to say  _ ‘of course I’m saying that! You were the one who told me we were never doin’ this again!’  _ But he couldn’t. 

Obliviousness irritated Atsumu, way more when it was from Kiyoomi. He hated it when Kiyoomi didn’t know when something was going on or when he never caught a hint. 

It was frustrating, but he kept quiet. He was never ever really able to refuse Kiyoomi. This seemed like a game of tag, they took turns going at each other and when they calmed down, they decided to test the waters until one of them was it again. 

This wasn’t like Atsumu. 

Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow, 

“Isn’t it?” It wasn’t much to think over, but it was a lot to lose if one of them got affected by it. It seemed like Kiyoomi wouldn’t get much affected by it, so Atsumu decided he wouldn’t get affected by it either. 

Atsumu smirked, thrusting his hips up that got a shocked gasp to come out of Kiyoomi’s mouth. “Ya’ may not remember, but I’m not the same as high school omi-kun~” he rasped out, only getting a gulp from the said male.

Sakusa tentatively leaned forward until their breath tickled each other’s faces, Atsumu caught on quickly. He wanted a kiss. “No catching feelings..” Kiyoomi whispered, Atsumu nodding quickly. “No catching feelings.” He agreed. 

Their lips crashed against each other’s, Kiyoomi’s soft lips perfect against Atsumu’s rough ones. Atsumu’s hands travelled up to the globes of Sakusa’s ass cheeks, squishing them and only smirking when Sakusa groaned. 

This was like back then, when they were teens still clumsy and tentative. Atsumu was solving a puzzle about his life, but he was still missing one piece to complete it. 

Atsumu chased after Kiyoomi’s lips when he was pulling away, grunting when he was pushed down against the bed. He hissed when the ravenette’s cold hand made it’s way down his pants again, flushing darkly as the male teased the slit. 

Kiyoomi sat fully down as one hand got rid of Atsumu’s pants and boxers, leaving him with his black shirt on whilst his other hand was holding his cock. 

Atsumu stared hazily as Kiyoomi looked over at his penis as if there was a strategy he had to come up with. Under the dim the light, he could see the pout formed on Kiyoomi’s lips. 

Cute. 

“Just like I taught ya’ years ago, omi-omi.” Atsumu stroked Kiyoomi’s messy curls, a thumb grazing under his eye right after. Kiyoomi leaned in the touch, closing his eyes for a moment before nodding. 

Atsumu rested his hands back on each side of himself, watching as Sakusa leaned in and looked over him once more before his tongue poked out and licked the tip. 

Atsumu groaned when Kiyoomi started licking up stripes from the bottom to the top. Very slowly for that matter. Atsumu twitched under Sakusa’s grip, the back of his hand pressed against his lips while his other hand was gripping the bed sheets. 

The bleached blondes eyebrows were furled with his mouth gaped open, no sound coming out to not make any noise. 

Finally, Kiyoomi’s mouth opened and took in Atsumu all at once, and god, was the inside of his mouth very hot. “Ah, omi-“ Atsumu gasped, his legs drilled to the floor due to Sakusa’s hands forcing his legs to stay in place.

Kiyoomi bobbed his head up and down, the loud sounds of his sucking and slurping echoing the room that made Atsumu feel anxious and excited at the same time. 

Atsumu threw his head back, fingers digging against the bed sheets now. “Shit- yeah, just like that Omi-  _ fuck.”  _ This felt like they were still younger and more naive. 

They had years of being apart to make up for. They were so close once before, why couldn’t they do it now? Being childhood friends had to mean something.

Bokuto and Keiji ended up together, Osamu and Suna ended up being together. Where were Atsumu’s and Sakusa soulmates that had yet to save them? 

Ushijima. 

Atsumu subconsciously felt fury knaw at the pit of his stomach at the reminder of that asshole. He hated him. He hated Ushijima wakatoshi. 

It always seemed like Kiyoomi had his eyes set on him, and once they finally got together, he ends up hurting Kiyoomi like he’s just some token guy. 

He’s always hated Ushijima, ever since that day in the restroom. Ever since they had to shake hands when they lost to him in that same volleyball game. 

Ever since Kiyoomi chose him over Atsumu. 

Ever since-

Fingernails dug onto his thighs, snapping Atsumu out of his trance. Atsumu blinked multiple times before he realized his hands were forcing down Kiyoomi to take him all in. 

Atsumu let go immediately as if he were burned, eyes widening with his teeth clenching. He hurt Kiyoomi. 

Sakusa coughed violently to the side, Atsumu not being able to see his face but the guilt still grew in him. 

“Omi are ya’ okay? I’m so so sorry, I got ahead of myself, it’s my fault-“ “lower your voice.” 

Kiyoomi’s voice was hoarse, oh God, his beautiful voice was gone! 

Atsumu was horrified, he said he cares about Kiyoomi but he’s still hurting him! 

“Omi, you can hurt me if you want. Hit me or something, what I did was uncalled for and I didn’t even ask if you were okay with it. Please, at least pinch me.” 

Kiyoomi glared up at him, his lips looked swollen and shiny with spit. He stood up, and Atsumu was scared to just have their relationship go to shit because of what he just did, but then Kiyoomi’s hand went to Atsumu’s and pressed the palm of his hand against his crotch. 

Oh. 

He...liked that? “Ya’ like that type of stuff omi? I guess ya’ really did change…” “shut up.” Kiyoomi hissed out, a scowl etched onto his face. 

He got back down on his knees and Atsumu was surprised he was still hard, but he felt like throwing himself back on the bed, because Kiyoomi’s mouth did wonders. 

Sakusa was very eager to take all of him, grabbing Atsumu’s hands and making them go on top of his head to grip his curls. 

Atsumu gladly took a fistful of his curls and tugged, ripping out a moan out of Kiyoomi. Amazing. “Ya’ like that huh, omi? Ya like being ridiculed?” His voice was deep and raspy, seeming to excite the ravenette because he went in a faster pace. 

“Fuck- just like that-“ Atsumu panted out, thrusting his hips up to meet Kiyoomi’s pace. A choked sound came after, but Sakusa didn’t stop. 

He was close, he was so close. “Faster.” He growled out, forcing Kiyoomi’s head down further more. “ _ Mnnff-“  _ a twitch, then two, and finally he came. 

“ _ Fuuuuuuuucckkkkk.”  _ He groaned out, panting afterwards as Kiyoomi licked up the remaining of his cum and swallowed it. 

Atsumu looked at kiyoomi with half opened eyes, a lazy smile stretched on his lips. “ _ Hah...ah,  _ my god omi.. you’ve gotten better at this.” 

Kiyoomi shrugged, getting up and crawling on top of Atsumu until he was seated on him properly, kissing his cheek. “I could do better…” he mumbled against him as he peppered more kisses onto him. 

Atsumu hummed, grabbing Kiyoomi’s chin and facing him towards him to kiss him on the lips. Atsumu layed them down as they continued their lazy make out session, not separating even when they grew tired. 

Except when Kiyoomi grew unresponsive. 

Atsumu stared at Kiyoomi, closing his eyes as he kissed Kiyoomi again, and then again, and then again. 

And then, he kept his lips against Kiyoomi’s for the longest time, wanting Kiyoomi to wake up again to continue, but once omi slept, he sleeps like a corpse unless there’s a light sound disturbing him. 

Atsumu sighed, separating himself from Kiyoomi and bringing a blanket over them once he was done putting his boxers back on. 

He brought Kiyoomi’s head back against his chest, eyes half closed as he buried his nose into the ravenette’s hair. 

He wanted omi to be happy, just with anyone except ushijima. 

Hopefully Atsumu will find his missing piece when the time was right. Hopefully he’ll love them the same as he once did with omi. 

He didn’t want them to be like the woman he dated. Jane.

Sure, she was really pretty. Her curly black locks were fun to play with and it was fun kissing the mole beside her mouth. He preferred if her eyes were dark other than brown, but he still liked her. 

She brought problems though, and accused Atsumu of liking someone else? He decided that for himself, she wasn’t in charge of that. 

He wished she was more considerate, he wished he had been more...there with her, but ever since omi came back, he could see why she was irritated with him. 

_ “Hey, can ya’ believe the spikes that Omi-Omi had killed?”  _ Or  _ “My friends want to go out and celebrate omi-omi’s birthday, do you think he’ll like what I got him?”  _ She probably thought he talked too much about his friends and got irritated. 

So what if he cared about his friends? They were there first and she wasn’t, so it’s too much if she wanted him to choose her over them. 

But he still missed her, she’s an amazing woman. But just not right for Atsumu. 

-

The days passed way more faster now that Kiyoomi and him grew more comfortable around with each other. 

They decided that being in a fake/pretend relationship wasn’t enough and that being friends with benefits sounded much better for the both of them. 

“We’ll break this off if one of us get uncomfortable, tsumu.” Kiyoomi had said as they watched tv together in the room, Atsumu being on his back as he stared at the tv upside down. 

“Got it, ooh, we should try some things then!” Atsumu chimed in, watching the Netflix show playing in front of them. 

“What things?” “Like, some things we might interested in.” “You mean as in, sex interests? Positions and such?” Atsumu hummed as he shook his head. 

“More than that, like, would you like spanking? Would you like dildos in y-“ 

“Atsumu I swear to God, if you put anything in me-“ “nonono, that’s why it’s something to discuss over. See, toys are out of the question if you don’t like it.” Atsumu pointed out, sitting up to look at kiyoomi once he paused the show. 

Kiyoomi looked hesitant, but he nodded. “Okay, what other things?” 

-

“Hey Aka-kun, what do you and Bokkun do when ya’ both have sex?” Keiji did a spit take with his coffee, Atsumu patting his back as the ravenette coughed violently. 

_ “What?”  _ Keiji coughed out, his eyes watering up by the sting in his toungue. “What do you and Bokkun do when ya’ both have sex.” He repeated, eyebrows raising. 

Keiji coughed once more before he leaned back on the kitchen counter, taking off his glasses to clean the droplets off. 

“What is this all of a sudden? Why would you want to know?” The ravenette asked quietly, looking mildly disturbed. Atsumu was not having it. 

“Oh come on, we’ve all grown up together and seen each other naked. Ya’ can’t be uncomfortable when I ask something like that.” 

Keiji raised an eyebrow, “do you hear yourself right now? Anyways, what is this for?” Atsumu sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Me and omi wanna try out some new things.” Keiji blinked once before he sighed and splayed his glasses over his eyes once more. 

“I feel as if this conversation would go better if you asked Koutarou. I don’t like speaking of this.” “Ah, I can tell with the way your cheeks are gettin all red.” 

Atsumu teased, poking Keiji’s cheek playfully before it got swatted away. 

Atsumu pouted, hugging Keiji. Keiji returned it easily as if it were a reflex, before kiyoomi, Keiji was always Atsumu’s go to because he was always so cool-headed and calm. 

“Oh, are we comforting each other now?” Koutarous voice made an entrance, making Atsumu separate himself from Keiji and look at Bokuto. 

“No, he was being mean and so i didn’t want him to be mad at me.” Koutarou smirked as he made his way to Keiji, kissing his cheek before an arm was wrapped around his waist. 

“Well he must have a reason for being mean, Keiji isn’t usually a mean person except for when it comes to something you do.” 

Atsumu cringed, huffing up slightly. “I didn’t do anything wrong, I just asked what you and Aka-kun do during sex?” Koutarou raised an eyebrow. 

“Why?” “Me and omi want to try out some new things.” Koutarou ‘ah’d in understanding, smiling now. “Well, we do a lot actually. What are the specifics you want to know?” 

Atsumu pursed his lips in thought before he decided to start off with something simple. “Favorite position?” “Doggy.” Atsumu smirked at the both of them, seeing Keiji’s unimpressed face and koutarou’s proud one. “Nice.” “You and Omi-Omi?” 

Atsumu thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers, “cowgirl.” 

Koutarou smirked, “nice.” 

“What about some things you and Aka-kun like about each other?” Koutarou tilted his head at the thought, humming to himself. “I like Keiji’s legs, they’re slender so I often get off on that, Keiji likes my chest a lot so he fucks in between my chest.” 

Atsumu nodded, he liked Kiyoomi’s legs too, their slenderness as well as his ass. “Okay, uhm, what about, some stuff you guys do?” 

Koutarou rubbed the nape of his neck, “I think we do a lot of Dom/Sub play. There’s more, but we’ll have to discuss it somewhere more private because anyone could walk in at any moment.” 

“Okay.” 

-

Atsumu shut the door behind him with wide eyes, he’ll never see the same pair as the same. He didn’t think they were  _ that  _ intense. 

He liked most of what they said, but the way they looked at each other while they explained most of their likings made it clear that Atsumu had to leave. 

If the way the loud thump behind him meant anything, he prayed for Keiji. Bokuto was strong, so maybe he shouldn’t disturb Keiji at all later. 

Atsumu shivered, Bokuto was scary. The bleached blonde rubbed the back of his neck, they were planning to go to the beach tomorrow so that should be fun. 

“Oh-“ he stopped in his tracks when he felt someone bump into him from the side when he stopped at his and Kiyoomi’s room, eyes widening at the sudden moment. 

Atsumu looked down and saw that it was Nana, Kiyoomi’s sister. “Ah, sorry. I didn’t know you were there.” Nana shook her head. 

“No it’s my fault, I guess I shouldn’t have been running.” She was running? 

He looked around, feeling sudden awkwardness claw at him. He didn’t know what he should say, Sakusa’s siblings still hated him, right? 

He should go. His hand inched towards the door handle. “Well, uhm. I should-“ “Wait, atsu..” he stopped in his tracks, looking at her as if he were a deer caught in headlights. 

She actually called him atsu? As in what she used to call him when they were younger? 

He faced his body towards her, smiling. “Yeah, what’s up?” She looked up at him with an anxious expression, glossy lips pursed. 

“I know we may not be in the best terms right now…but I want you to know that I’m grateful for you taking care of Kiyoomi.” He blinked. 

“Oh erm...sure.” She looked to the side, seeming to want to say more. “Yeah, he looks happier in those pictures you guys post online. I haven’t seen him look that happy in a while. It makes me glad that he has someone who he can depend on, even if I don’t like you like I once did before.” 

Ah, there it was. His smile dropped. 

“You’ve hurt him too much, he even quit music because of you.” “I never told him-“ “to do that I know.” Nana said, exasperated. 

“I’m not saying he’s innocent, but with the way I see it, you’ve changed him a lot. It’s ever since you guys were kids that everything about him has changed because of you. Did you get it into his head that he doesn’t need us anymore?” 

Atsumu grimaced, crossing his arms as he looked down at her. “Why the hell would I do that?” Nana rested her hands on her hips. 

“Just recently he got mad at me for asking if he was okay when we got off that plane, telling me we harbor him too much and treat him like a child. Kiyoomi told us to stop coming to his defense and trying to soothe him after a problem he’s had, but that’s what siblings do, don’t they?” 

Atsumu held up a hand to stop her from saying any more. “Yeah, let me stop ya’ right there. If ya’ think I had anything to do with that then you’ve got the wrong idea and it proves kiyoomi right. He’s telling you how he feels and you think  _ I  _ told him to say that shit to you? If you’d grown up with kiyoomi then you’d know that he doesn’t like being treated differently. I sometimes forget but that’s just how it is. You guys don’t have excuses because you’re his siblings, but I guess being miles away from him makes you think he was the same child he was last time. He’s twenty three, you went to his birthday- act like it. I’m sorry if this may make you hate me, but if yer not gonna listen to what kiyoomi says and respect his wishes, then I suggest you leave because that’s not how you treat family.” 

Nana looked angry, her face turning red as her fists clenched at her sides. 

“You don’t know  _ anything  _ of what you’re talking about at _ all!”  _ “Really- it seems like  _ you  _ don’t if  _ you  _ think I had anything to do with what Kiyoomi told you.” He snapped, the last of his wearing thin. 

This was unbelievable, omi finally stands up for himself and his siblings think  _ Atsumu  _ had something to do with it? 

“All im saying is that, omi’s the one that’s right here. You guys are overprotective and you suffocate him when you don’t mean to. Think about it before talking to him again.” 

He gave her one last look before opening the door and closing it, locking from behind. 

Atsumu found Kiyoomi sitting on his side of the leg with his legs swung to the edge, a grimace on his face as he stared down at his phone. 

Once he noticed Atsumu’s appearance he turned off his phone and swung his head his direction, looking mildly alarmed before he relaxed. 

“Tsumu, how’d it go.” 

Atsumu stared at Sakusa’s phone for a moment, slightly suspicious before he decided it was nothing and smiled. 

“Holy shit, omi. Ya’ won’t believe all of the things that fucking Bokkun and Aka-kun do. They’re having sex right now!” 

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened, facing his body towards Atsumu. 

“What the hell happened?” Atsumu snickered as he took off his slippers and sat on the bed. “So I went down in the kitchen and aka-kun was there. So I-“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I went to Chicago from Friday to Sunday and I wake up to having absolutely no electricity from Monday to Tuesday. One of our tubes inside our wall burst and flooded the kitchen to the dining room as well and we had minimal water on Tuesday, but thankfully I woke up and saw that everything’s back to normal, except for the tube of course.   
> Anyways, here’s a chapter to make up for it. 
> 
> Since this is a fake/pretend thing as well as a friends with benefits thing, it’ll be a long ride before we get some...actual digging into feelings. 
> 
> And thanks god Atsumu finally stood up for himself. <3


	6. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Omi-kun, what do we do after this whole thing is over?” Atsumu asked quietly, Sakusa wrapping his arms around his neck.
> 
> He figured they would stay friends and continue on with their lives just like they used to, at least until they found different love interests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi’s POV

Kiyoomi stared down at his phone, not knowing what he should do. There sat a text message from Ushijima in his dm’s. Saying “Kiyoomi, I wish to speak to you.” 

It was sent three minutes ago. 

Not long enough to answer and a minute too late on wakatoshi’s part. 

Why was he texting him all of a sudden? It was out of nowhere as well. 

Should he say start off with a, what’s up? Should he start off with a, how are you? 

_ What  _ does he start off with for a text message like this? 

He was told countless times, don’t ever reconnect with someone who’s cheated on you. 

Sakusa had been told that by his friends when he got a text message from Ushijima and answered it. 

He knows Atsumu doesn’t like him. 

So maybe he shouldn’t risk it, because it would get him into another fight with Atsumu and maybe Tendou wouldn’t like the idea of his boyfriend texting his ex. 

This was difficult. 

He jumped when he heard the door opening, turning around to see who it was with his heart beating quickly at the sudden intrusion. 

He relaxed when he saw it was Atsumu, his shoulders slumping from their hunched up positions. 

“Tsumu, how’d it go?” 

He set his phone aside, still visible to the bleached blond, who kept his eyes on his phone for a moment before snapping back to reality and grinning. 

“Holy shit, omi. Ya’ won’t believe all of the things that fucking Bokkun and Aka-kun do. They’re having sex right now!” 

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened, facing his body towards Atsumu. 

“What the hell happened?” Atsumu snickered as he took off his slippers and sat on the bed. “So I went down in the kitchen and aka-kun was there. So I-“

He payed half of his attention to Atsumu. 

Then the other on the text message. 

He felt like his headache was getting worse, it seemed like it only worsened during the afternoon or at night. 

_ “Kiyoomi, I wish to speak to you.”  _

Why did it have to be when things were faring nicely around him? 

He didn’t need this, not right now. Ushijima had better things to do as well, like worry about his chocolatier boyfriend or his new volleyball game strategy to use at his next game. 

Not worry about Sakusa. 

“Omi-kun.” 

Kiyoomi blinked, the concerned look on Atsumu’s face registering to him. He seemed to be pouting, his hazel eyes holding semi-hurt. 

“Are ya’ even listening to me?” Kiyoomi heaved a sigh, facing his body to Atsumu properly, crossing his legs. “I am, don’t worry. It’s just my headaches keep on getting worse.” 

Atsumu scooted closer to him, arms stretched out in front of him, welcoming. Kiyoomi inched closer until he and Atsumu were together and now layed down on the bed. 

He was held so carefully, so nicely. Kiyoomi closed his eyes. “It didn’t help yer head when ya’ blew me earlier.” Atsumu reprimanded, though there was mirth tainted in his voice. 

“It was so you’d stop humping me like a dog in heat, Atsumu.” Kiyoomi snapped hotly, feeling Atsumu wince under him, realizing a bit too late he let his temper flare. 

“Sorry…” he muttered, feeling Atsumu’s fingers comb through his curly locks, forgiving. “S’ fine, don’t worry about it.” 

Kiyoomi’s head sat comfortably on Atsumu’s chest, grunting softly when he finally positioned himself in a relaxing manner. 

“Have you taken yer’ pills?” Sakusa nodded, “Sometimes it hurts, sometimes it doesn’t so I don’t know when to really drink them though.” 

“At least take two each day, that concussion was mild but it’s better to be safe than sorry.” 

Atsumu advised lowly, his fingers stopping before his hand shifted downwards and started moving up and down against Kiyoomi’s back, massaging him carefully and sufficiently. 

“Thank you for putting up with me, tsumu.” He stilled, kiyoomi feeling Atsumu crane his neck to look at him but he kept still. 

“What’s with the sudden honesty, Omi? Did ya’ post an embarrassing picture of me on Instagram and want to flatter me before I find it?” 

Sakusa rolled his eyes, “I’d do no such thing as to flatter you, I’d just post it and that’s that. Anyways, no I’m not kidding. You’ve always been there for me ever since we were brats. Thanks.” 

Atsumu chuckled, “well no problem, I suppose growing up together meant we worry for each other sometimes. If anyone hurts you, I’ll attack. That sort of thing.” 

Kiyoomi snorted, “and if it were you?” 

“I’d apologize endlessly until you forgive me or I’ll give you some space before I apologize again. Omi, yer’ a hard person to come around on when yer’ mad. Did ya’ know that?” 

“If I hadn’t known that, then there must be a magical reason as to why I’ve been so hard to contact whenever I’m mad.” He mused, receiving a small smack on his back. 

He wanted to tell Atsumu,  _ Hey. Ushijima, yeah my ex-boyfriend, texted me. He wants to talk, should I answer?  _

Atsumu is very intelligent, more so than Kiyoomi, which he begrudgingly admitted. Atsumu would know what to do, right? 

They didn’t have to hide secrets from each other anymore, they grew closer over time so this shouldn’t be something to ruin it, right?

Because Kiyoomi was being honest with Atsumu. 

But he was scared to say it, he was too scared to open the message.

The last time Ushijima wanted to talk to him, Atsumu was eager to interrupt him and  _ not  _ let him speak to Wakatoshi. 

He was thankful for that, but this time was different. 

He sighed. 

Here he goes. 

“Atsu..” “yeah?” Kiyoomi’s fingers curled around Atsumu’s chest, shoulders hunching up slightly. “I want to tell you something. Promise me you won’t get mad.” 

Atsumu stopped the movement of his hand. 

“Well….it depends on what it is, omi. What did ya’ do?” 

“I didn’t do anything..” “then what’s up?” “Ushijima texted me.” It was quiet for only a few seconds, but it terrified Sakusa. It terrified him down to his core. He knew Atsumu hated Ushijima. 

What will he do now? 

“Did ya’ respond?” “No.” Kiyoomi responded immediately, heart beating faster. “Sit up.” Sakusa shook his head. 

_ “Omi.”  _ Kiyoomi did so after a few moments, annoyance at being told what to do growing in him. 

Atsumu straightened himself up as well, his gaze burning Kiyoomi’s face, who refused to look at him with his hands twisting nervously on his lap. 

“Look at me.” Kiyoomi glared up at Atsumu, who looked annoyed, his mouth pulled in a scowl. 

_ “What.”  _

Kiyoomi demanded, why did he think this was a good idea? He wanted to sleep now. 

“Why don’t ya’ look at me normally?” “Because I know you’re mad.” Atsumu placed a hand on Kiyoomi’s thigh, his thumb rubbing against him in a reassuring manner, confusing the ravenette. 

“I’m not  _ mad.  _ I’m frustrated that ya’ won’t even look at me when ya’ tell me something serious. It’s like ya’ expect me to scream at you.” 

Kiyoomi’s glare disappeared once he noticed the now hurt look on Atsumu’s face. 

“That’s not okay. A relationship doesn’t work like that.” Sakusa rested a hand on top of Atsumu’s, rubbing his thumb on the back, a ghost whisper of an apology. 

“It’s just, I know you hate him.” 

“I do. He cheated on ya.” Atsumu spoke softly, his hazel eyes boring into Kiyoomi’s dark ones. 

“And I don’t forgive him just yet.” He didn’t, not yet at least. But he was curious, he wanted to see what ushijima was going to say. 

Atsumu blinked, lips parting as he took a quick breath before smiling sadly at Kiyoomi. 

“It’s been a year, since you guys haven’t spoken. It’s good that yer’ making a move to forgive but take more time for yourself. We’re in Florida, there’s no need for more worries.” 

He grinned more genuinely. 

“Let’s focus more on Aka-kun and Bokkun. Let’s focus more on other things later. No more problems. This is just us for now.” 

Kiyoomi chuckled, letting go of Atsumu’s hand to put his phone on the night stand, “right.” He sat straddling on Atsumu’s lap, who rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“Omi, what do we do after this whole thing is over?” Atsumu asked quietly, Sakusa wrapping his arms around his neck. 

He figured they would stay friends and continue on with their lives just like they used to, at least until they found different love interests. 

“I think we should just stay friends...you know, go back to how they were before and just let each other be happy oncewe find other love interests..” 

Atsumu pressed his nose against Kiyoomi’s neck, humming in agreement. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” 

A knock on the door had the both of them jump, but then they relaxed when they heard Osamu’s voice. “You guys have five seconds to get decent before I come in.” 

Kiyoomi plopped back onto the bed, stretching whilst Atsumu’s annoyed voice sounded. “What the hell do ya’ want?” 

Osamu came in with a strange look on his face, seeming nervous once kiyoomi sat up again. “What’s up?” Kiyoomi asked, interested. 

“Look, I’m going to be blunt about this. This is in no way anybody’s fault, but this is important. Tsumu, ya’ know how Ma was good friends with Ushijmas?” 

Kiyoomi looked at Atsumu, who squinted his eyes. “Yeah,  _ was.”  _ Osamu shook his head. “She said that only because you and Wakatoshi don’t get along. She invited the Ushijima’s to the wedding. Including Tendo.” 

Atsumu got off of the bed, Sakusa not being able to stop him because he was still registering the news. “Well- She can’t do that. What about aka-kun and Bokkun? What have they said?” 

“They’re busy right now, they won’t answer.” Atsumu looked back at Kiyoomi, his face pinched. Sakusa blinked up at him. 

Kiyoomi shrugged, not knowing what to say exactly. 

“I’m gonna call Ma, maybe I’ll get dad on the phone too.” Atsumu bit out, walking past Osamu with his phone already in hand. 

Osamu looked at him, brushing his dark brown hair back with a sigh. “I’m so sorry, Kiyoomi. It’s sudden but maybe we’ll get it fixed up.” 

“You have no reason to be sorry, it’s not your fault.” Osamu shrugged, walking to Kiyoomi’s side of the bed. “Still, I know ya’ don’t wanna see him just yet.” 

“Well, I had to face him sooner or later. I just hope nothing serious happens in the trip or during the wedding.” 

The brunette looked him over, “How’s yer’ head? You ought to get some rest.” Kiyoomi looked down at his lap, “you’re right. It is getting late.” 

He looked at his shoulder, where Osamu’s hand rested. “I have something’ to tell ya’ before ya’ do that.” Kiyoomi hummed in understanding, beckoning him on the bed so he’d sit down. 

The bed dipped with the extra weight, Sakusa looking at the brunette, who seemed to be even more nervous than before. 

“Samu, what’s wrong?” “I’m in love with Rintarou.” What? Kiyoomi thought. “I thought we’ve established this. You’ve dated him for years, Osamu.” 

“Omi, ya’ don’t get it… I love him. Actually love him.” Kiyoomi squinted his eyes, trying to think  _ why  _ he was stating the obvious when he realized- 

Oh. 

“Are you asking? When are you going to ask?” Kiyoomi was eager now, sitting up properly with a grin on his face. Osamu shook his head, making his grin falter. 

“No- I can’t ask him.”  _ “Why?  _ You guys are more than ready to-“ “because I’m pretty sure he doesn’t see himself getting married.” 

Grey eyes look up, and that’s when Kiyoomi registers the scared look on Osamu’s face. Sympathy shoots up in Kiyoomi’s chest, warming him. 

“Oh Osamu…” he spoke softly, resting a hand on the brunette’s own. Osamu looked down, holding Kiyoomi’s hand. 

“I don’t know what to do. I want to marry him, but maybe he just doesn’t want to be locked in a relationship for years until we both die. Maybe he’s not ready for that…” 

What should he say? He’s not so good at comforting people. He’s so awkward and isn’t used to his upbeat friends being sad. 

Think, kiyoomi thought frustratedly. What would Keiji do? He was usually the one who consoles every one of them. 

He’ll play by what he’s witnessed. “He told us at the bachelor party that you two might move in together and get a puppy. It sounds like he’s more than ready to live with you.” 

Osamu looked up again, seeming surprised before he straightened himself and looked more intently at kiyoomi. “He said that?” Kiyoomi nodded, smiling a bit. 

“If I was Rin, I would accept immediately. What’s there not to like about you? You’ve got an amazing personality, you’re good looking, your food is amazing, you’ve got a stable job and make good money. You’re neat and clean- basically anybody’s dream husband.” 

“I think yer’ calling me good looking because of Atsumu.” Kiyoomi frowned, taking his hand away from Osamu’s. “You know what, I take it back.” 

Osamu laughed loudly, causing for the ravenette to smile softly in response. The door opened abruptly, revealing an irritated looking Atsumu. 

Osamu cleared his throat, looking back at Atsumu. “So, what happened?” Atsumu had a glare on his face, but at least he didn’t direct it on either of them. 

“They’re coming in a week. Ma has already discussed it with bokuto’s and Akaashi’s parents, that’s why he was accepted so easily.” 

“No wonder.” Osamu muttered, looking at kiyoomi again. It got awkward real quick as the silence stretched. That’s when Osamu decided to dismiss himself. 

“So uhm, you guys go ahead and rest. We’ll have a long day in the beach tomorrow.” “Alright, sleep well Osamu.” Kiyoomi hugged the brunette, who nodded and hugged back. 

He stopped beside Atsumu, looking as if he was going to say something but then he decided against it and left the room with a soft click of the door. 

Kiyoomi watched as Atsumu charged his phone and then took of his shirt, confused for a moment when Atsumu looked at him expectantly but then he spoke up. 

“Ya’ don’t wanna take a picture for Instagram?” “Right, let me fix myself up. I don’t look the best.” When he got no response, he slipped off of the bed. 

We’re they not going to talk about it?

Kiyoomi came back after changing into his pijamas, seeing Atsumu already waiting for him beside their balcony. 

The lighting was perfect outside, and the green vines hung perfectly. Atsumu held an arm out, presumably to wrap around Kiyoomi’s waist. 

Atsumu smiled whilst kiyoomi only held up a peace whilst being pressed against the bleached blonde, smiling softly at the camera. 

Atsumu walked off after taking the picture, leaving kiyoomi behind. It was starting to irritate the ravenette. “It’s not  _ my  _ fault this is happening.” 

That paused Atsumu midstep, kiyoomi glaring at him and anticipating his response but the bleached blonde only stared at him for a second before slipping in the bed. 

Sakusa huffed, whatever, he thought bitterly. He turned off the lights and slipped in the bed. It was dark with everything turned off, the light from the moon outside reflecting on them. 

Their backs turned faced away from each other. Atsumu said he wasn’t mad at him, so why was he acting so bitter? It wasn’t his fault that ushijima was invited to the wedding-

“My mom also invited my ex girlfriend to the wedding…” 

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened, head turning back slightly before he rested back in his original position. Staring at the wall on his side. 

A second, then two, then three. 

He rolled over and hugged Atsumu from behind, feeling atsumu stiffen under his touch but then he relaxed a few seconds later. 

“Go to sleep…” he whispered, pressing a kiss against his warm back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! A lot has happened and I have some news. I have two sakuatsu oneshots in the making that one of them, will hopefully make you bawl your eyes out and 2, the other one does as well but it’s more, where you can relate.  
> I hoped to make this chapter longer because I already know what to write but I’d already spent too much time not updating so sorry for that!  
> I know this chapter isn’t that long- I’m sorry, but I promise the next one will be much longer.  
> It will omi’s POV next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s nice to meet you.” “I can’t say the same.” He spoke bitterly, not caring about the hissed ‘omi’ that Atsumu gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate sakuatsu- they’ve ruined my life.

“Keiji, have you seen my sandals?” “On your left, kou.” “Hey pass me that!” “No way, get your own!” “Hey, has anyone seen my sunscreen?” “It’s right over there, Osamu.” “Alright! Let’s start getting ready to head out!” “I call shotgun- ow!” 

Kiyoomi watched as bodies rushed out of the doorway, leaving him and the soon-to-be married couple in the house. 

“I heard from my Mother what happened, and I’m so sorry of what they’ve done. If you want, I can uninvite them-“ 

Keiji and Koutarou looked apolegetic, but it wasn’t their faults. 

“Its fine, we’ll be okay. I hope nothing happened during the trip though.” Keiji smiled, nudging his shoulder. “Hey, what’s a wedding without some drama? As long as no one ruins my actual wedding, there’s no problem.” 

“And if ushiwaka makes you uncomfortable any time, know that I’m here!” Koutarou sounded beside him, eyebrows furrowed with a frown splayed on his face. 

Kiyoomi looked back, watching Atsumu banter with Kato in the kitchen on how to properly wash dishes. “I think I’ll be fine.” 

“You guys ready to go?” Kiyoomi asked, hearing bags shuffle around that were presumably held by Koutarou. 

Keiji nodded, “let’s go.”

-

“There aren’t any parking spots around..” Kato looked around, confusion set on his face. Koutarou turned his head from admiring the ocean, an eyebrow raised. 

“There aren’t many people here. It’s early.” 

“It’s three.” Osamu pointed out, making Koutarou shrug at him. “Early enough.” “No worries, I’ll go ask some people around.” 

Atsumu offered, causing for kiyoomi to finally look at him. He wore a masked smile, seeming to convince the others, but not Sakusa or Osamu. 

“Do you want me to come along?” Kiyoomi asked, pulling down his radar sunglasses. Atsumu nodded, waving him over. 

“You guys go ahead and find a spot to rest. We’ll be right back.” Sakusa watched as the others did so, Atsumu already walking forward. 

Sakusa blinked wished he put on sunscreen when he could, it was really hot and he was just wearing a tank top and shorts that went down to his knee with some sandals on. 

His shoulders might blister if he doesn’t put on cream soon. 

“Hey, look! A foreigner!” “We’re the foreigners here, Atsumu.” He reminded, not receiving a response when Atsumu was already jogging away.

It was a middle aged man, who was driving around with umbrellas from behind his cart. Oh, he worked here. 

“Uh- excuse me!” He held back on laughing at Atsumu’s thick accent, he sounded odd speaking English. 

The guy turned his head, stopping the cart from moving any more. “Oh hello.” “Hi uhm, me and my Boyfriend were wondering if there’s any open parking spots around here.” 

Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow. There was no one around them, why was he calling him his boyfriend?

“Oh, there’s some available over there. It’s not that far of a walk, so don’t worry too much about it.” 

Atsumu bowed, seeming to startle the man for a second before Atsumu straightened up again. “Thank you so much.” 

They departed and went back to their car, quiet. Kiyoomi crossed his arms and rested his hands on his shoulders, gripping them. 

Why weren’t they talking? The silence felt uncomfortable, should they talk about how pretty it was out here? The scenery would make good pictures to post online. 

He ended up not saying anything whenever they got in the car and drove looking around for a parking spot, thankfully finding one. 

He didn’t like this. 

“Atsumu.” He called out, seeing the said male turn around and give him his full attention. “Yeah omi?” He fidgeted, not knowing what to say all of a sudden. 

“You know, we can always talk if you want to.” Kiyoomi stepped beside him, noticing the small marks under Atsumu’s eyes now. 

He didn’t get any sleep, did he? 

Atsumu chewed the inside of his cheek, after a moment or so, he smiled tightly. “Yeah, I know. I just don’t want to just yet.” 

“Oh.” That was okay. He won’t force Atsumu into anything that’s make him uncomfortable. 

He wasn’t that type of person. 

“Omi.” Kiyoomi looked up, confused when Atsumu took off his radar glasses. “Wha-“ 

Lips were pressed against Kiyoomi’s, eyes widening for a moment before he sighed into it. 

Atsumu slipped in his tongue, which danced around Sakusa’s excitedly. 

This felt different. This wasn’t private or for pictures. This was just them two kissing passionately. It didn’t sound alarms for kiyoomi. 

Once Atsumu separated himself from him, he gave him a sly smirk, licking his lips. 

“We can continue this later.” 

He nodded dazedly and followed Atsumu into the beach, amazement coloring his features as he scanned around him. 

There were snack shacks to the side of the beach, and it looked so neat and clean. They reserved this place, so it was quiet and sorrounded by only a couple of people while the other side of the beach was overfilled with families. 

It was beautiful. 

“Oi! Over here!” Sakusa and Atsumu’s heads turned at the sound of Osamu’s voice, the said male dropping with water and the others already in the ocean. 

“Come in! The waters nice!” 

Sakusa and Atsumu took off their tank tops, Sakusa then offering to take them back to their spot while Atsumu made his way head first into the ocean. 

After that, he made his way to the water. Testing the exact temperature of the water with his feet, he concluded that Osamu lied. 

“That’s really cold!” He shouted when they tried to get in him in the water. “You’ll get used to it!” Komori called from the back, waving his arms.

Sakusa watched as Osamu swam over to him, hair ridiculously stuck on the sides of his face as he smiled. “Come on, I’ll help you go in.” 

Kiyoomi looked up in search for Atsumu, but he saw he already disappeared in the water. 

Right. 

“Thanks.” He took Osamu’s hand and they started walking in together, slowly. “When are you going to ask?” Sakusa whispered, squeezing Osamu’s hand.

The brunette hummed, shrugging.

“I plan to do it next year at most. Early March.” That sounded good. “What about you and tsumu? When are ya’ll gonna get married?” 

Kiyoomi’s eyes widened, looking at Osamu with disbelief on his face. Osamu looked confused though. 

“What?” 

“Are you crazy? We just started dating!” They’re not even dating. “But, you’ve dated before and yer’ dating now. If ya’ think my family’s gonna let ya’ go, yer’ fucking nuts.” 

“Osamu, that doesn’t mean anything. He could still find someone else and like them.” Hopefully. 

Osamu scowled, and the next Sakusa knew, he was thrown in the ocean. 

He resurfaced, coughing at the salty water in his mouth. “What the fuck!” He yelled upwards, angry. Osamu only glared down at him. 

“Yer’ an idiot! Atsumu clearly adores ya’! Have ya’ ever seen him spend bags of money for anybody else but you?” 

“Shut up.” He whispered, that doesn’t mean anything. 

They were just friends. “He treats you like yer’ the one who hung the moon!” 

“Shut up.” His voice grew louder, but he was ignored. 

“He loves you!” “Shut up!” He lunged at him, that’s why their bodies sunk in the cold water. 

They resurfaced, once they were done shaking the water away, they stared at each other. 

A snort, and then full on laughter. 

“We’re such idiots!” Osamu cackled, a palm slapped on his forehead. Sakusa laughed loudly, eyes shut as they continued.

-

“The waves are strong over there. Thank god the ground is flat up here.” Koutarou swam around the group as he spoke, his muscles flexing. 

“I like this place..” Kiyoomi spoke softly, looking at the clear water with amazement. Florida was a beautiful place, how did people just simply decide to leave it after visiting? He wants to stay. 

“It’s really beautiful, but expensive.” Rintarou spoke up, currently latched onto osamus back, a smirk on his face. “They speak too fast to really understand well.” Nana nervously said with a smile. 

“Well, that’s because you suck at English.” Koutarou teased, being hit by a splash of water right after. 

“Hey, I don’t know if you guys will want to, but we should play chicken fight.” Komori raised his hand, a smile set on his face. 

“I’m in.” Kiyoomi agreed easily, wiggling his feet under the sand. 

Kiyoomi carried Kenya while Bokuto carried Nana. Then it went in between rounds. 

It was fun. 

Atsumu carried him at some point, Kiyoomi fighting with Suna, who was carried by Osamu. Kiyoomi won but was thrown in the water after by Atsumu. 

Sakusa drowned him right agter but that wasn’t the entire point.

He was able to finally have actual fun , he’s never felt this excited or happy ever since high school. He loved this so much. 

He loved his friends and siblings. 

Kiyoomi laughed when Akaashi was being carried by Koutarou, trying to fight against him, but being thrown in the water was inevitable. 

They decided to get out of the water after four hours, and after playing beach volleyball for an hour, they decided to head back to their house,

kiyoomi cringed at the feeling of sand in places he couldn’t even reach. 

“Let’s go get some shakes over there!” Osamu recommended, pointing at the stand that was of course, selling food and shakes. 

“Tell me what you guys want, I’ll order it.” Kato spoke up, a towel rubbing on his curly hair. 

“I’ll go with you.” Osamu piped up, earning a nod from Kiyoomi’s brother. 

Once they all told them both what they wanted, they were preparing to put up their things. 

Atsumu gathered the volleyballs, and kiyoomi decided to offer help. 

Sakusa opened his mouth to retort about wanting to shower first when they got home to start off a conversation when two American women came bounding over to Atsumu , smiling and laughing. 

Atsumu stopped when one of them called out to him. “Hi! I noticed you a lot from the water! Where are you from?” 

Kiyoomi pinched his eyebrows, staring as her hand rested on Atsumu’s forearm. 

He could see from afar that Atsumu was smiling politely, like always. 

“Ahn, sorry I’m not so good at speaking English- so I may not be perfect just yet. But I’m from Osaka, which is located in Japan.” 

Kiyoomi noticed that their friends were looking at the girl and Atsumu, their expressions confused whilst his siblings looked at kiyoomi but then at Atsumu. 

“So what do you do? You’ve got quite the build.” She giggled, dragging her fingers up and down slowly. He couldn’t tell from the back of Atsumu, but he was always so good at flirting with fans or people just in general. 

“Why thank you, I play volleyball. I’m a setter.” Kiyoomi felt his heart churn with an ugly emotion when she bounced, her boobs doing the same when she awed in interest. 

“That must mean you’re good with your hands!” Her friend laughed, nudging her. “You’re so weird!” Atsumu chuckled, nodding. 

“I hope I am, I’m pretty well known along with my friends over there.” They didn’t look when Atsumu nodded his head in their direction. 

Sakusa felt his blood boil. He hated that blonde whore. 

“You seem like fun. Maybe my friend and I can show you around here later, go out for a few drinks perhaps. That is if you want.” 

“Oh uhm…” Atsumu’s words trailed off, his feet shifting in the sand slightly before Osamu showed up, a smile set on his face to appease politeness. 

“Hi you two. We were going on our way so if you guys don’t mind-“ “oh, you have a twin! He can go out with us too!” 

Osamu frowned, eyebrows furled. “I’m dating someone, miss. And he is as well.” 

She looked around, blue eyes seeming to look for a girl. “I don’t see her, where is she?” 

kiyoomi marched his way over to them, expressionless but confused as to why he was so angry when he knew they weren’t even together. 

“He never said he was dating a woman.” The blondes eyes widened, Atsumu looked at him, surprised for a moment before he looked back at them, nodding. 

“ This is my boyfriend, kiyoomi. ” 

“ Sakusa. ” He corrected, glaring down at the petite blonde. She stared scrutinized at him, eyebrows somewhat pinched. 

“ It’s nice to meet you .” “ I can’t say the same .” He spoke bitterly, not caring about the hissed ‘omi’ that Atsumu gave out. 

Her friend darted her eyes between them, grabbing the blondes forearm as she held up a hand. 

“ We’re sorry ! We didn’t know you were dating someone! The offer still stands though if we ever meet again , with your boyfriend along now though of course .” 

“ I have never agreed to that, I said him not his boyfriend .” Kiyoomi stared at the blonde, a glare set on his face. 

“ My boyfriend won’t be going anywhere with a slut like you . You’re praticallly naked with what you’re wearing right now .” 

“Omi.” Atsumu sounded beside him, grabbing onto his arm now. 

He heard a small chuckle come from Osamu, an amused one. 

The blonde only had the sheer audacity to be surprised, using her arms to hide her breasts whilst her cheeks flushed red. 

“ Youre a fucking pervert!” “You’re a goddamn whore!” Kiyoomi yelled back, hearing Osamu’s boisterous laughter and Atsumu yelling at him. 

“Samu- shut up! Kiyoomi, what the hell is wrong with you!” Sakusa looked at Atsumu in disbelief, using his palm to motion at her. 

“She’s the one that started it! You can’t be seriously defending her!” 

“That’s not the fucking point!” Kiyoomi watched with an appalled expression as Atsumu looked back at the blonde. 

“I’m so sorry about him, I promise he’s not like this at all. He didn’t mean it.” “Whatever! I don’t see why someone like him is with you anyways.” 

Sakusa opened his mouth to retort back but Atsumu spoke up, only this time, to defend him. 

“ I apologized already, but don’t question why I’m in a relationship with him. We don’t have to explain ourselves to you, so go on with your day.” 

Her friend tugged her arm, nodding at the other direction. “ Come on, Samantha.” 

Samantha let out a strangled sound, furious with flushed cheeks. “You guys are assholes! Fuck you guys!” 

“Go suck a dick on your way!” Kiyoomi called out, flipping her off with both hands. “I can’t fucking believe you.” Atsumu seethed, a furious expression on his face. 

“That was great, I’ve never seen him do anything like that.” Osamu grinned, giving kiyoomi a thumbs up, which he returned. 

“Don’t encourage him!” Atsumu snapped. “He did what he should’ve.” Akaashi spoke up, packing their things up. 

“Calling her those names?” “You weren’t doing anything when she was practically humping you.” Sakusa hissed out, glaring down at him. 

“She was just being nice!” Atsumu stressed, returning his glare, only more angrier. 

“You two, what’s done is done. Let’s go home already.” Koutarou spoke up, his golden eyes concerned but serious. 

They did as they were told, but Sakusa knew he probably didn’t do the right thing when Atsumu refused to even look at him. 

“I thought it was pretty cool how you said those things.” Komori said once they got their drinks and were starting to head to the car. 

“Yeah, she deserved a good talking to. Who does she think she is thinking Atsumu would go with her when he’s dating you?” 

Suna grunted out, sipping his milkshake right after. 

Sakusa shrugged, “Atsumu’s mad though, I don’t know what I’ll do when I get home.” 

“Atsumu’s stubborn when he’s mad, be careful.” Suna advised, a smirk on his lips. “What do you do when Osamu s mad?” Komori asked, an eyebrow raised. 

Suna hummed. 

“You know~ now that you’ve asked. Me and Osamu have a lot of pent up sex, and it’s great. Try it out.” He offered, swirling the straw in his milkshake.

“No way.” Kiyoomi kicked him away, Suna guffawing uglily whilst avoiding his hit. 

The drive was lively on the way home. Bokuto and kato spoke about the houses available in the area but how expensive they are. Osamu and Akaashi were speaking quietly about wedding rings. 

Komori, Suna and Kiyoomi’s sisters were talking about going shopping soon around the area. 

And finally, there was Sakusa and Atsumu. 

Atsumu was staring outside, palm under his chin. Sakusa looked at him for a moment before shrugging it off and getting on his phone. 

So be it. 

They got in the house and made piles of their wet damp clothes after changing. It was getting late. Kiyoomi watched as Atsumu made his way upstairs. 

“Hey, i think I’m gonna head on upstairs.” He spoke to the others in the dining room. They nodded and murmured their good nights. 

They seemed tired from all the swimming and playing so it seemed like they were going to sleep soon.

Kiyoomi made his way upstairs, the stairs creaking a bit. 

Sakusa opened the door to their room, hearing the shower running. He went to the guest bathroom- taking clean clothing. 

Kiyoomi couldn’t take the feeling of sand rubbing uncomfortable places, so being smooth and clean again made him relax. 

Once he was done with that, he went to retrieve his hair products he forgot in the other restroom.

He walked in and saw Atsumu already just done with changing. 

Sakusa continued on his way to the restroom. He did his hair until it looked neat and not as messy as before.

When finished, he decided to lay down on his bed and watch tiktoks. They were actually pretty entertaining, and there was nothing better to do than that. 

He raised an eyebrow. 

“What are you doing.” Kiyoomi asked, watching as Atsumu walked over to the door to leave the room. Atsumu’s hand stopped on the door handle, refusing to look at the ravenette. 

“I’m gonna go sleep downstairs.” to leave kiyoomi. He wanted to give them both space. Sakusa knew it was his fault, for what happened on the beach. 

There was no reason to react that way, but the words Osamu said kept on playing in his head. 

‘He loves you!’ what if it was true? What would happen then? 

Nothing. They agreed to being in a friends with benefits relationship with no feelings being grown. 

“You didn’t finish what you started earlier.” He wants to apologize, but his pride didn’t allow him to. 

Hazel eyes looked at him, unbelieving and furious at the same time. “What?” 

Sakusa resisted the urge to gulp. ‘You know~ me and Osamu have a lot of pent up sex all of the time and it’s great.’

“You heard me. Come finish what you started.” His cheeks were threatening to heat up. This wasn’t okay. 

“Fuck you.” Atsumu scoffed, a grimace forming on his face. ‘Apologize.’ “So come here.” 

He spread his legs widely, the humiliation prickling on his skin when he watched as Atsumu’s scanned his gaze over him. 

“You’re unbelievable.” 

“And you agreed to this. Dont be a sore loser.” A storm was clearly brewing on Atsumu’s face by now. 

Sakusa shouldn’t be getting so aroused by that look on his face, why was he so weird? 

“Kiyoomi.” He shivered at the dark tone in Atsumu’s voice, noticing that Atsumu already looked hungry and ready to ruin him. 

“I don’t know what the hell you’re planning. But you know if I come over there, I’m gonna fuck ya’ like there ain’t no tomorrow. Im not going to stop for you to keep up.” 

Sakusa’s breath hitch, the idea exciting that it almost made him want to rethink his choices. 

But he didn’t want to back down from an obvious challenge. 

He spread his legs impossibly wider, tilting his head with a smirk on his face. 

“I’ll believe it when you do it.” 

The challenge was set.

Atsumu narrowed his eyes at him, seeming to think for a moment before he locked the door shut behind him and made his way to Kiyoomi. 

Sakusa closed his legs, sitting up slowly to see what Atsumu was doing. 

He watched as Atsumu grabbed the lube and condoms from the restroom, a small towel set on the other hand. He looked, frustrated. 

Angry. 

And Sakusa hated that he was getting even more horny. What exactly did Atsumu have planned for him? What would he do with Sakusa? 

Should he be worried? 

Or should he be cooperative with everything Atsumu was saying? 

“Strip and ready yourself.” Atsumu instructed as he tossed the materials beside Sakusa. “I won’t do it for you today, so if you do it wrong, you’ll be in a lot of pain.” 

Sakusa scowled with his cheeks heating up. ‘Asshole.’ Was threatening to come out from his lips, but maybe he shouldn’t do that or else Atsumu might make him do something else. 

“What about you?” Atsumu raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed with an amused look on his face. “Enjoying the show of course.” 

The ravenette’s cheeks grew hotter, but he started reluctantly taking his clothes off. 

He slipped his shirt off slowly and leaned back on the headboard when he took of his boxers and shorts. 

Tossing them aside. He went back on how he originally was seated, embarrassed. 

The humiliation of being bare naked in front of Atsumu hadn’t happened ever since high school. He never felt bothered the last time they had sex. 

But that was because he was intoxicated and comfortable with how Atsumu’s hands roamed. 

But right now he was just staring and leaning against the door, unimpressed. 

He wanted to cover himself up, thinking it wasn’t fair that he was the only one naked, but he supposed this was his fault. He asked for this. 

He uncapped the lube bottle and opened his legs after he put a pillow under his waist. 

He coated his fingers and then set the lube aside before he hesitantly started circling around the muscle of his asshole.

“Not like that.” Kiyoomi looked up, Atsumu had a hand dragging down his face, bored. 

“Get on all fours.” 

Sakusa nodded, not noticing when he exactly he got hard. 

“Yes…” he fumbled, preventing his hand from touching the blankets. Finally, he got in position and lowered himself, back down and ass up. 

“Spread yer’ legs.” He did so. 

“Now go ahead.” “Mm..” he brushed his fingers, touching certain parts before he finally reached his hole. 

He entered one in, biting his lip at the uncomfortable feeling. 

He was heating up, the lube feeling odd with the mix of cold and hot from the inside of him. 

He shifted a bit before he finally started moving. 

Sakusa’s eyes were half opened, his eyebrows dipped as he let out grunts. 

His nipples were sensitive and brushing against the white bed sheets, the tip of his cock keen and absolutely loving every brush against the blankets. 

He twisted his finger slightly and felt a brush against his nerves, his lips parting and letting out no sound. 

He added another finger, feeling more full than uncomfortable. He wanted something thicker. His fingers were long but skinny, that’s why he preferred if Atsumu stretched him out, because his fingers were long but thicker. 

He bucked his hips and started fucking himself, panting and having his torso fall against the bed when he used his other hand to part his ass cheeks. 

That made his hole stretch a bit more and gave him access to more space, and now able to find his prostate. 

“Ahh..” he moaned when he finally found the spot. His position wasn’t comfortable, but the pleasure was getting overwhelming.

Squelches echoed the room as well as his ting sounds, which were gradually getting louder. 

The third finger only added more thrill. Screwing his eyes shut, he only thrusted more faster, feeling his cock was about to burst. 

“Yes yes yes-“ he babbled, saliva dripping from his chin as well as the stinging of his eyes displaying tears. 

he started rutting against the blankets, the tip of his cock sensitive. 

“Yes- fuck yess...~” he cooed, his nose stuffing up from the tears of overstimulation. His cheek brushed against the blanket as he rested his head, enjoying the sounds of smacks and squelching. 

He remembered that he wasn’t alone, and that Atsumu’s been too quiet. 

His hips stopped their movement. He turned his head back, only to start resuming his actions and keeping his gaze on Atsumu. 

Atsumu had an almost predatory look, starving and ready to scarf down his meal. Kiyoomi moaned loudly when he felt his fingers hit just the right spot , wanting to abuse it. 

He was close, so damn close. He wanted to come. He could burst at any moment. He needs to come-

“Stop.” 

Sakusa’s eyes snapped half opened, eyebrows pinched whilst his chest heaved up and down. He wanted to cry- why at that moment? 

He was so close! 

“Hope ya’ stretched yerself out good.” Sakusa’s heartbeat sped up as he let out weeps. Atsumu took off his clothes in swift movements, only a few moments did he make his way behind Kiyoomi. 

Sakusa looked forwards again, his arms being beside him again, gripping the sheets. 

He heard the uncapping of the bottle of lube, then being tossed aside at the corner of his eye. The sound of Atsumu slathering the lube on his cock was painful. 

He was being slow on purpose. 

Seconds dragged for way too long, minutes feeling like hours and hours feeling like days. 

His shoulders shook with the way he held himself up, jumping slightly when he felt the strong grip Atsumu had on his hips. 

Sakusa felt Atsumu’s thick tip against his entrance, hot and already pressing to go in. “Atsumu…” he whispered. 

The said male hummed from behind him. “Never heard ya’ say please Omi.” Kiyoomi’s fists clenched, teeth gritting. He was furious. “No…” a beat of silence happened between them. 

And then a chuckle. 

“No?” 

Kiyoomi yelped at the rough hand that smacked him from behind. He looked back and saw the dark look Atsumu had.

“I don’t think I heard ya’ correctly. Repeat yerself.” Kiyoomi felt horrified at the thought that crossed his mind saying this was appealing. 

“I- i said..” “speak clearly.” Atsumu grunted, smacking Kiyoomi again, making him moan in response. 

“I said no.” “So try again.” 

He pushed himself back slightly, wincing at the strong handle on his hips again. “Please Atsumu- I need you. Oh God, I need you.” 

Kiyoomi felt tears drag down his face once more, his lip quivering. “I need you so bad. I want you- you’re the only one who can make me cum!” 

“Fuck you, omi.” 

Kiyoomi couldn’t respond to that in time before he let out an aborted scream, Atsumu thrusting in him harshly. 

He bottomed out, and thank fuck he was stretched out well enough because Atsumu wasn’t at all going to wait for him to adjust. 

But it didn’t stop the pain from the sudden abrupt stretch happening. His hole clenched immediately at the intrusion but the bleached blond smacked him again. 

“Yer’ tense. Open up.” Kiyoomi relaxed himself with a few calming breaths, moaning when Atsumu continued fucking him harshly. 

“Fuck!” His mouth hung open widely, the skin on skin contact loud and ringing in the room. 

Atsumu’s hand settled on the small of his back, pulling himself out and then already slamming back in fully. 

More forceful and stronger, causing the bed frame to creak under them. 

Kiyoomi let out sounds he didn’t even know he could make, his face stretching into expressions he wasn’t used to. 

Is this what Miya Atsumu did to him? 

It was terrifying how he already had kiyoomi figured out entirely. 

He was always wrapped around Atsumu’s little finger since the beginning, though. He supposed it wouldn’t have been so bad. 

But he was under his spell, this wasn’t anything innocent. 

Sakusa was getting fucked so earnestly, that he believed he wouldn’t even be able to move at all. 

Miya Atsumu ruined his life in high school. 

Atsumu angled his hips, thrusting in more and more until finally- he found the right spot. 

“Yes yes yes yes- don’t stop! Fuck me just like that, you’re so good- so big-“ 

He didn’t know what he was saying anymore, maybe babbling incomprehensibly, but he was such a mess. He was fine several minutes ago, but he was broken down to a crying and horny mess. 

This is the power Atsumu had over him. This was terrifying. 

His hand reached down to pump himself, feeing that he was going to come soon until Atsumu pinned his hand on his side, halting Kiyoomi’s movements. 

“You come from my cock alone.” 

Sakusa didn’t get the chance to protest when he started being manhandled. He was now on his back without Atsumu pulling out, seeing Atsumu’s face fully now. 

Atsumu stared down at him with half opened eyes and pinched eyebrows. His cheeks were dark red with his wavy hair messy and lips red. 

Sakusa felt Atsumu’s hands hook under his legs and spread them, resting them onto his shoulders for a moment until he started pounding in him again. 

The pace Atsumu set was brutal and furious, punishing even. 

He swore the bleached blonde was splitting him open in half, but he welcomed the burn. He welcomed the pain and over stimulating pleasure that was being handed to him. 

Kiyoomi panted, seeing his cock that was flushed angrily. Pre cum leaked out of the tip, meaning he was close. 

“It’s funny.” Kiyoomi blinked a couple of times before locking his gaze back on Atsumu, confused. 

“Huh?” 

Atsumu fucked him generously, almost rutting harshly as he breathed out heavily. “You- yer’ a confident brat with a smart mouth and a closed off arttitude. But if someone touches you just the right places, you break down into this little pile of mess.” 

Sakusa only cried loudly when Atsumu stayed drilled on one spot, pushing harshly against his postrate. “You break and break- but then mask up immediately.” 

Sakusa’s back arched on the bed with his eyes rolling to the back of his head, bed frame thumping against the wall with loud squeaks coming from underneath. 

Atsumu glared down at him, “is that why ya’ pulled yer’ little stunt earlier and went on with the rest of the afternoon? Huh? Is that why?-“ 

Kiyoomi forced Atsumu’s head down, clashing his lips against his clumsily before they adjusted quickly. Atsumu seemed surprised for a moment, but he slowly started thrusting again. 

Fastening his pace once their lips separated, saliva connected. The male on top looked upset, as if Sakusa had just wounded him. 

“Ya’ can’t be doing that type of shit. We’re not together. You’ve no right to be doing things like that.” 

“I don’t leave things- ahn- unfi nished-! AhH!” “So don’t make me think you want to leave.” His tone was pleading, but his actions were definite. 

His vision blanked for a moment, and then ropes of white cum shot out of him. He came untouched. 

But that didn’t stop Atsumu. 

Kiyoomi’s cock softened and now lied limply against his thigh. His hole was now highly sensitive from the over stimulation- but he wouldn’t let Atsumu leave If he didn’t get the favor returned. 

His hands went up to Atsumu’s shoulders, hearing Atsumu’s grunts from pummeling inside of Sakusa so hatefully but yet earnestly. 

Tears were dry around his eyelids, his nose still stuffed but he was still welcoming Atsumu. 

His walls closed around the older male’s cock, clinging onto him to not let him go. 

Kiyoomi’s grip tightened on his shoulders, smiling softly at Atsumu, eyes lidded and only semi opened.

“Why did you talk to her like that? Why would you say those horrible things?” 

Sakusa’s voice pitched higher, pleasure starting up again with Atsumu’s rapid attacks at his postrate. “I-I didn’t like the-m!” 

“They didn’t know, omi..” kiyoomi hiccuped with tears anewing, his face growing impossibly hotter from the ecstasy and the way Atsumu raked his eyes over him. 

The harsh words he exchanged with Atsumu after that still hung in the air. Sakusa did go a bit overboard with that. 

“I don’t care- I didn’t like it.” He sobbed, Atsumu nearly folding him in half by his now violent pace. 

Kiyoomi threw his head back, bracing his hands against the headboard as they rocked together. 

“Ah-Atsumu!”

The said male halted his movements, confusing the ravenette. His hazel eyes trailed down Kiyoomi’s torso before landing on his cock. 

“Yer hard once again. Why do ya’ like this?” Sakusa’s chest heaved up and down, back off of the bed with Atsumu supporting him since his legs wrapped around his neck. 

No- he needed Atsumu back in him. He was wet- he wanted the feeling of fullness again. 

“Tsumu please- please.” Atsumu only stared at his twitching member- and Sakusa just had about enough. 

He tightened his legs around Atsumu’s neck and used his weight to sway him over, surprising the said male and making him switch positions until Sakusa was finally straddling him. 

Atsumu’s face flushed even more, eyes widening in surprise by the ravenettes strength. “O-Omi!” Kiyoomi lowered his torso until his head was beside Atsumu’s ear. 

“I’ll make both of us come…” with that, he grabbed at Atsumu’s thick cock, lined himself up and sunk down smoothly, taking him all in. 

They both let out long groans, and then finally, kiyoomi started moving. 

It only took a few bounces from kiyoomi and thrusts from Atsumu before the male under twitched inside of him and came. 

Atsumu’s mouth was slacked with eyebrows furled, a long moan ripping from his throat.

Kiyoomi came along with him, gripping Atsumu’s chest once he released all of the white ropes out of him and felt tiredness drowse him. 

He looked down at Atsumu, wanting to whisper how amazing that all was- but he halted when he saw the terrified look plastered on Atsumu’s face. 

Tears leaked from his hazel wide eyes, teeth gritting with his nose scrunching up. 

Kiyoomi made Atsumu slip out of him, cringing at the sound that came along with it but he didn’t care whenever Atsumu started bawling. 

He was belwidered, was it that bad? Did kiyoomi do something wrong? 

“Hey, tsumu- what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” He felt Atsumu soften under him, that meant he actually was enjoying everything and was relaxing, or he was turned off now. 

Sakusa didn’t know how to feel, he liked it. He thought it was the best sex he’s ever had, but apparently Atsumu didn’t like it all. 

“Atsumu..” kiyoomi tried to cup his face but the bleached blond covered his eyes with the heels of his palms, broken sobs being let out. 

“Why would ya’ be so sincere? I was the one hurting you.” Kiyoomi blinked, confused. “I’m fine- I actually enjoyed the whole thing. Is that why you’re crying?” He fretted. 

He didn’t care if their fluids were drying on them, Atsumu was his concern now. 

Atsumu shook his head wildly, his tears shed more and more. “Then why are you crying?” Sakusa asked once more, only this time he was more demanding.

“You won’t get it..” “then help me understand by explaining.” “I’m not ready..” 

he understood that. “Then don’t worry, I’ll give you as much time as you want.” He sat back, sighing tiredly. “Guess that type of sex is out if it made you react like this.” 

“It wasn’t you- god. I’m so sorry if I made ya’ think that. I reallly liked it- I wanna try it out again.”

Sakusa pressed a kiss against Atsumu’s temple before getting off of the bed and grabbing the towel to wet it. 

He used the warm wet towel to clean Atsumu up, both quiet as he did so. 

His dark eyes looked up at Atsumu’s face, seeing that he stopped crying and was now staring at the ceiling with pinched eyebrows. 

“Do you want to shower?” Kiyoomi asked quietly, tentative as to not set him off. 

Atsumu looked at him, his eyes blood shot, making Sakusa wince and feel a pang of sympathy. 

“You can go first.” 

Sakusa nodded, standing up. 

Once he was done taking his shower, he saw the bed was empty with no sign of Atsumu, but with new bedsheets. 

His heart churned painfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew writing smut could take so long.


End file.
